


玻璃糖纸

by cicada9603



Series: 玻璃糖纸 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Albinism, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Bullying, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV Prussia (Hetalia), Peer Pressure, Single Parents, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Russia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 102,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 我流学院塔。大量青春期无处安放的问题。
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 玻璃糖纸 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811290
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 基尔伯特第一视角

对我而言，这一切其实从那个九月到来之前就开始了。在前一年的年底，十二月过圣诞的时候，白天我在弗朗西斯家，我们三人，弗朗西斯、安东尼奥和我，是从初中起就认识的朋友，我们一块儿上了本地唯一的那所高中。我们都算是小镇男孩，在这个人数并不多的城镇里一所高中与职校就能够连带着解决附近村庄中的生源，在十五六岁的年纪，没有人真正了解自己到底想要做些什么。

我一大清早就与安东尼奥在咖啡铺子前碰了面，说要趁店主歇业前买到热巧克力。毛线帽还是去年冬天买的，作为即将毕业升学的礼物，我妈在清醒状态下去二手服装店给我买了一顶带花格子补丁的线帽，浆果红的绒线戳了几根出来。她难得送我礼物，只在我准备上小学的时候给过我一个崭新的书包，但其实我也不知道那到底是她送的还是那些叔叔们的其中一个。别人送我的礼物都给她拿走了。那天的咖啡铺子只开半天，老板打着哈欠拉起了窗帘，他看到我们，很不乐意的样子，但还是帮我们开了门。门上悬挂着的圣诞铃铛叮铃作响，我们如鱼儿入水一样涌进他空荡荡的店铺。仍在煮第一锅，我们却并不是要来讨咖啡的，我们还没到那个嗜爱咖啡如命的年龄。

我们这个年龄应该去做些什么呢？谁也说不上来，好像每天都庸庸碌碌，却总觉得自己是世界上独一无二的人。学着大人的模样去打辩论，我去看过辩论社的比赛，已经从如何进行环保进阶到对后殖民主义的讨论，让我昏昏欲睡，更想去足球场挥洒一下汗水。过早地接触这个世界的真实到底对我们有什么好处？我眼皮都撑不起来，根本没有花心思在这上面。

安东与我的早饭，还是老三样，煎饼、鸡蛋与培根，老板贴心地给我多加了一勺枫糖浆，我和安东在鸡蛋的做法上面吵了一架。我想要嫩一点的太阳蛋，他要老一些的炒蛋，而老板在圣诞节的大早上并不想开两个炉子。最后我们都只有白煮蛋可以吃，那又干又硬，我把蛋黄给剩下来了。

我那杯饮料喝完了，那天是唯一一天的特调，奶油雪顶上洒了大量的肉桂粉，还格外插了根巧克力棒。我们给弗朗西斯带了一杯，就没这么好待遇，他保准还在梦里睡。我们俩在店里坐到九点，分享一些各自知晓的八卦，伊丽莎白与罗德里赫分分合合，就在前不久刚又再次分手。我问东尼，这都多少回了，他们不想安分点过个完美圣诞吗？圣诞与新年无法对所有人公平，没有人是能拥有绝对完美的节日的。

在九点半的时候我们提着第一锅咖啡的末尾两杯与好友的热巧克力摁响了门铃。弗朗西斯起来了，另外两份饮料是给他父母的见面礼。我并不是很懂礼仪，所幸东尼比较擅长这个。弗朗靠在楼梯杆儿旁斜着看我们，明显还没睡醒。他穿一条蓝色的法兰绒睡袍，崭新的，更衬显我上了补丁的绒线帽在今天幸福的节日氛围中如此寒酸。但我确实还挺喜欢这顶帽子的，我称呼它叫“小丑”，叫了有去年一个冬天的时常，我老说自己带着小丑出门，就是指这顶帽子。

我妈可能更希望我去职校，能学点新的本领啥的，而不是在一个不上不下的高中里读那些她根本看不懂的课程。她搞不清化学方程式，更不会数学演算，连自己国家的国歌都唱不来呢。但她还是在我第一天去高中的时候送了送我，哪怕她脸上写着一百个不情愿。是老师要求每个家长都要到，大概去听了什么训导家长的话语，说接下去的青春期要好好管教自己的孩子。我们高中苦于升学率的低迷，新来的校长想要大干一番。

在这个国家，并不是读书才是学生的唯一出路，但读书的确是浑浑噩噩混着日子的学生唯一的出路。我着实羡慕着那些初中一毕业就进入到职业学校读书的同伴们，在我以往的班级里有好多这样的孩子，他们知道自己能做什么、喜欢什么、擅长什么，直奔着自己未来明确的人生而去了，留我们这些迷失在岔路口的人在原地兜兜打转。我认识不少，男男女女，快乐地练习着烹饪或者电工维修，而我却对着一本拗口的文学统概一筹莫展。

弗朗西斯把东尼和我簇拥进门，嘬了一口我们带来的饮料，这才看起来醒了。男生的上午通常就是游戏与录像带，在快要把屁股都冻没的冬日，我们也并不想出门。我们对着马里奥赛车打了一个钟，轮流赢了几轮也渐渐失去了兴趣。我躺在弗朗西斯的床上，试着把自己揉进某种无处安放的空虚感之中，在这空虚里我问他们，古代的男子聚会上会做些什么，也像我们一样用电玩来填补空白吗？但古代是没有电玩的，东尼指出我的语病。东尼这人，有着卷曲的褐色头发，我望向床下的他们，模糊的视野中出现了弗兰克金色的发梢，被扎了起来，用一条蓝色的缎带。往常他们才是更散漫的人，那天倒换成我了。

弗兰克朝我们挤眉弄眼，又把窗帘全部拉起来，怪神秘的。他父母在楼下喊，说要去超市一趟，让我们仨孩子自行解决午饭。弗朗西斯兴奋地应了两声，扭头问我们要不要看片子。片子，我并不是很能明白他在说什么，但东尼似乎懂，他们俩在抽屉里翻找着。我仍旧躺在那里，软绵绵的白云里头，他们俩更熟一点，从小一块儿长大，上一个幼儿园、一个小学，再到初中和高中。我没去幼儿园，我妈亲自带我，尽管她什么也不掺和，但的确那段时间是她在家最多的时间。家里头大人来来去去也多，人气还挺旺盛的。小学是在另外一个，等我毕业没多久也被合并掉了，我成了最后一批毕业生。他们甚至小时候还穿过同一条裤子，两个人挤在宽大的裤脚管里，是东尼他爸的背带裤，我看过那照片，挺滑稽的。我点点头，说了点什么俏皮话，他们俩当时在一旁翻着儿时保留下来的相簿，那是我缺失的一部分记忆。

我缺失了很多东西，与伙伴玩耍的童年，拜该死的基因所赐，白化病使我无法长时间待在室外，我妈自然不想多花一份防护外套的钱，我只穿别人给的。钱呢？我家并不是没钱，只是都被我妈拿去挥霍在她的脸上了。那些胭脂水粉，那些昂贵的护肤品，天知道她在干些什么呢？我望着他们，去年他们在看相册，今年他们在翻什么片子，我对此都一无所知，只能伸着懒腰等他们找到东西。在这场剧目里我的确是个边缘人物，他们都是主角，我在阴影里盯住自己的脚尖。那份缺失感，你无法准确地去形容它，平常毫无征兆，直到这种温馨时刻才会突然朝你袭来。

所有的事情都好像与我无关，别人都有比我更重要的朋友与事情。

拿脚勾起抱枕砸到他们俩头上的概率有多大？视线重新回到天花板，光斑从窗帘外跃进来。前一天下午我重温了Peel Slowly and See，用那快要坏掉的CD播放器，光盘读出来有问题，但骄阳中万物皆美好，没有城市的淤泥。就算只是渺小的高中生，我们也在这尘世间奔忙，我听到我妈关门的声音，渐渐远去。弗兰克叫我别唱了，五音不全，他挥了挥手上的光盘说找到了。没有封面，透明的壳子包裹着那张脆弱的碟 ，我搞坏过我妈的，她把我揍了一顿，不给我晚饭吃。

弗兰克把DVD的机器设置好，光盘放进去之后不久打出硕大的警告标志。具体的文字模糊不清，在我的脑海里像快鱼一样溜走了，也像阅读当地新闻报纸，上面没有一个字是值得去看的。前两周初中校舍起火了，所幸这是在假期之中，无人伤亡，报纸只统计了一些损失的财务数字，我们都不关心这个。能听到弗兰克搓手的声音，有规律地慢慢搓着，手掌互相挤压在一块儿，挤出干瘪瘪的气泡。东尼说女演员胸很大，青春期的男孩子喜欢这些直接的感官刺激。

可这并没有什么，裸体在我的世界中太寻常不过了。我见过我妈的裸体，两个乳房下垂，拖出长线，我望着那两串葡萄，她正倚在水槽旁抽烟，一个同样赤裸的男人蹲在她身下。我绕过地上散落的酒瓶去冰箱那儿，拉开门的时候就能听到她毫无感情的呻吟，干巴巴，和家里的饮料一样。或许是装的，卖力干起来的男人女人都是这样，荧幕里传出令人面红耳赤的声音，弗兰克在我身边别扭地动着下半身，我转头看了看他。

窗外有零星几只小鸟在叽叽喳喳，还没有去寻找过冬的巢穴。弗朗西斯红着脸，他试图低下头，又强迫自己盯着电视。又能听到安东尼奥急促的呼吸，一下一下，深浅不一，他把脚凳弄得震天响。弗朗西斯淡蓝色的房间如天空一样精致美丽，一张单人床靠窗摆放，我们现在都坐在床脚的地上，屁股下则是长毛的白色地毯。他们扭动着，似乎早已忘记我这个外人的存在，我听着，已经不再看他们，皮带解开——拉链拉下一些——莫名的耸动与少年难以抑制的喘息。他们都还只是半大的小伙子呢。

女演员胸前的两坨肉来回晃动，像甩面袋一样，和我妈的全然不同。女人的乳房形状各异，我并没有接触过多少女性，围绕在我身边的多数都是男人。削瘦的、肥胖的、年老的、年轻的，我妈认识很多男人，他们常常出入我家，与我友好地打招呼，和我妈消失在她房间的门里。还有一些会坐在我床边同我说话，说些我不知道如何完美应对的话，有时我会尖叫，代表我讨厌他，更多时候我咯咯笑，他们会挠我痒痒。

在这类电影中，剧情已经无关紧要，性爱也不再位剧情服务，倒是反过来了。一些日常生活的情景穿插进来，妄图营造某个暧昧的氛围，依我来看，全都被锅碗瓢盆给毁了。我一直在意炉灶上还烧着的鸡蛋，在男女主角奋力拼搏的时候会不会糊，会不会着火，很难不跟初中起火事件有所联系。那鸡蛋上冒黑烟，我多次注意，还有不停在啸叫的水壶，为什么就没有人关注这些琐事呢？日常，而又脱离日常，没有人会在炉子上还开着火的时候进入到一段做爱的心情中去。

我多么想要去把那该死的炉子给拧灭了，顺带着拔掉热水壶的电线，这点点不安扎在我心头，在圣诞的这天上午搅动着胃袋。整个房间都太热了，弗兰克与东尼来回交替着低喘，电视里的男女主角我都没什么兴趣，两者都不是我喜欢的类型。这算什么？我从没挣扎过自己的性取向，这一切都太早，于我太早，两性在我眼里并没有什么区别，男女分开不同的器官罢了。男人，什么洞都可以插；女人，什么物品都可以纳入。我身下那玩意儿没什么反应，比起技巧丰富的实战来说挺无聊的。

我拉起自己的上衣，往下看了眼，平坦的胸和腹部没有什么痕迹，但印象里老是有，小时候有不少大人喜欢抱我，手掌来回摸。我知道那是什么，我知道，母亲从未告诉过我，只说是他们陪我玩。我这时就要用“母亲”来称呼她，我知道我妈在干什么，把我卖给那些人。说来好笑，我从头次起就知道了，明白自己是河里无力的一叶小舟，顺从是唯一可行的道路。她的乳房，他的阴囊，从我眼里看出来也并没有什么区别。唉，空气里弥漫着高中男生积攒多时的精液味道，浓厚熏人，可能我的朋友们还浑然不觉呢。他们无忧无虑，不用担心该死的鸡蛋有没有烧糊，在父母短暂离开的上午对着成人电影做了个青春期正常会有的手活。我当然喜欢他们，喜欢我的朋友们，每一个人都如此个性鲜明又在某个时刻趋同成一体。

阴囊是两颗卵子，明明科学并不是这样，我却自然联想到这上面去了。没有人在意我，弗兰克与东尼沉浸在视频性交当中，我从床上起来了。绵软的床垫被我坐出一个坑来，我蹑手蹑脚挪向紧闭的卧室房门。首先是要跨过散落在地上的游戏机顶盒，其次是东尼三年如一日的书包，那上面都破了洞。我想我应该去给他们拿些纸，一会儿等他们完事就派得上用场，但走廊上起了一层金光闪闪的雾，我走进冬阳之中，光线令我睁不开眼睛。在短暂失明的几秒里，理应去快速拉起窗帘，面部皮肤在不停灼烧，如果要计算时间的话，人类不可能逃脱这样的酷刑。一把火就能燃烧起来，身体里囤积的脂肪全都是助燃剂，毛发率先焦化脱落，紧接着五官萎缩，躯干的末端都难逃一劫。儿童时代看过一本讲述世界上未解之谜的书，神秘的百慕大已经被证实为谣言，但人体自燃之谜仍没有得到合理的解释。

扶着栏杆就能摸索到浴室的边缘，这才得救，我堪堪能够睁开眼，着实天旋地转。眼前有大量黑紫色的斑点，浮游物悠哉地飘在视网膜上，我透过晶体可以与它们打个亲切的招呼。左手边是毛巾架，浴巾整整齐齐地叠放在上面，我曾在弗朗西斯家暂住过一晚，用过的那条毛巾是天蓝色的，此刻并不在架子上。下方是脏衣篮，他们俩人的内裤过不了多久就会出现在这里，安东尼奥早就习以为常，他与弗朗西斯不分你我。我继续往前走，这间浴室并不算太大，路过盥洗盆之后就能找到马桶旁立着的卷纸。没有浴缸，玻璃拉门的淋浴房孤伶伶，高档典雅，我喜欢玻璃拉门。准确来说，我喜欢波诺伏瓦一家的品味，我无法理解也永远不能实现，但我起码还懂得一些欣赏的门道。我张望一下，卷筒纸上都印着花，是百合，有淡淡的香水味，就连空气清新剂都闻起来与众不同。

我在以前从未见识过这样的卷纸，上佳的手感，厚实、柔软，第一次借用他家洗手间的时候难掩惊讶的神色。不知道女主人是从哪里调进来的生活用品，我去超市就没有见过一星半点。就算是城镇中最大的超市，要开好几公里的车，我妈和我会每两周去一次，我们挑选最便宜的手纸。家里的窗帘有很多破洞，像叶斑一样漏出日光，那是烟蒂烫出来的经年累月的伤疤。我没有父亲，这就要用正式一点的称呼，而不能用“爸爸”，但我并不是严格意义上在单亲家庭中被扶养长大。男性，一直穿插在我童年之中，每个月都不同，一天可以有两三个高矮胖瘦不一的，他们就与我妈躺在那条窗帘下面，叶阳投在他们身上，我在楼梯尽头一览无遗。那房子并不是一开始就有的，我们搬过家，窗帘与沙发保留了下来被搬进新房，一开始格格不入，像被硬塞进不合适的框架，一周之后就正常了许多。用过的避孕套与尼古丁烧出了无法磨灭的痕迹，那是占据我全部童年记忆的东西。

我妈永远都无法与波诺伏瓦太太一样，当你望着她的时候是无法想出“优雅”这个高尚的词语来形容她的。她仍旧有一头长卷的金发，任凭她花再多力气去拉直都不可能，在摸得到的地方都打起了结，每天都需要用梳子从头到尾梳通一遍。她高兴时会给我一块钱，让我帮她梳，那是更早一些的时候，她更靓丽点，胶原蛋白还没有从脸上流失，她看我的眼神也不总是那么充满敌意。或许我和失踪的无名父亲很像，但我猜测是别的原因。我的母亲，无数个我哭起来的夜晚，身体上的疼痛钳制着我，总能看到她面无表情地站在房间口，静静盯着我。

我想她大概是恨我。

她有时会坐在客厅地板上抽烟，窗帘上的洞多半是她烫的，长卷发的末梢刚巧触地，将她环抱在无垠的忧伤之中。只有那时的母亲才是我的母亲，那个小时候仍给我喂奶的母亲。她往往穿一条真丝吊带睡裙，乳房下垂，乳头不可修复地涨大，那是我造成的问题。“我”的存在造成很多问题，她腹部的妊娠纹，横向撕裂状的纹路触目惊心，还有骨盆不可逆的损伤，这全都是我的过错。她说我是她的报应，为什么还偏偏不能健康成长，这个时候只要任凭她打骂就能息事宁人，我不想把事情闹大。并没有多大痛感，仿佛神经早就损伤，我只是觉得这个会在凌晨坐于被夜风吹起的窗帘下方抽烟的女人实在可怜。

我带着卫生纸回到弗朗西斯的房间，门被意外关上了，我犹豫着是否要打开这扇门。如果打开，会看到什么；如果我不，又会发生什么？他们还在继续还是已经换了新的玩乐项目？但弗兰克与东尼之间永远比跟我更加亲近一些。我只把纸卷放在门口的地上，转身去了楼下。这个午后，波诺伏瓦夫妇仍没有回来，他们的孩子与幼年同伴一起探索青春期奥秘，我只吃了一份早饭的肚子咕咕直叫。冰箱里有为晚上圣诞大餐所准备的食材，我并不能决定哪些可供我们三个青少年在午间食用。

在校期间我们有个食堂，周四的鱼排很好吃，亚瑟·柯克兰每到这时总冲在第一个。亚瑟是我们年级成绩最好的那个，但他仍对一块口感稍有些面的鱼排情有独钟。弗朗西斯不常与人起争执，唯独亚瑟除外，柯克兰就像埋在他这片丰饶土壤上的一颗地雷，他们俩总是那么不对盘。亚瑟说话慢又长，一年级的时候我绝大部分的课都与他不在一个时段，只在学生代表发言上听闻过，好学生的头发一丝不苟，校服的衣领永远崭新，是从不会被尘土染色的雪白。弗朗西斯没有认真听过，我们都不喜欢听这些发言，柯克兰的每个咬字都力求清晰，标准的发音分辨不出他的情感起伏。在更换稿纸的空档他就抬头看了看台下，眼神扫过来在我身上停留了几秒。我那时觉得自己与他没有比这交往更熟的时候了。

与学校鱼排同款的供应商出现在波诺伏瓦家的冰箱冷冻柜里，吃掉不少，只剩一些了，但弗朗西斯看起来并不像是喜欢这类油炸垃圾食品的人。然而我并不排斥，就预热了烤箱。他与亚瑟似乎也打小就认识，这都是听安东尼奥说的，我在十岁之前并不常出门，也没到过他们几人所在的这条街道。那时我还住在治安不好的那块区域，下学并不与同学们一起回。烤箱需要预热五分钟，我把那些鱼排取出来堆在烤盘上，要不要垫锡纸的问题使我纠结了半天。并不是非常擅长烹饪，我妈烧的东西卖相不好但味道意外不错，不过她很少会弄，从八岁起就经常只留我自己在家解决餐食。我们每两周就会去囤微波食品，这是最方便快捷的东西了。吃不死就好，我们每个人都信奉这条准则。

十二月是花儿衰败的季节，动物也鲜少有食物可以享用，透过澄亮的玻璃窗，我望着艰难觅食的长尾雀发呆。有些鸟并不会去找温暖的地方过冬，靠羽毛和挤在一块儿，不远处的电线杆上密密麻麻站着。我的朋友们陆续下楼，闻着味儿来的，弗朗西斯似乎并不排斥这过于熟悉的鱼排。他是我们三人中最能说会道的一个，我也话多，但不像他那样动听，所有人都喜欢听弗朗西斯说话，就连他谈吐时带出的口气也喷洒上了玫瑰的露水。但他沉默着，用叉子戳烂面前的鱼排，心事重重，我为他添上酱料包的时候都没得到一句普通的感谢。安东尼奥也比平时更安静，应该还在青少年男孩尴尬的贤者时间，人类的生理系统实在是过于操心。

他们胃口不大，我在弗朗西斯洗碗的时候告别了他们，从前院的小径中穿出去。平安夜照例下了雪，时间计算地分毫不差，将所有裸露在外的地面都覆盖起来了。夏天还有绿草，波诺伏瓦先生是一个喜爱打理庭院的男人。我蹲下来戳戳花园地精的长鼻子，这雕像从我们初中时起就矗立在这鲜花地中了。当然现在并没有什么植物，等到春天到来的时候，蚯蚓都争相来这所花园报道。

一撮金毛在围栏附近不停跳动，鱼钩在水面上下起伏的浮漂，还以为自己藏得很好。我与亚瑟打了个招呼，他看起来脸色并不是很好。我问他在这里做什么，话刚出口就觉得自己有些唐突，他就住弗朗西斯隔壁！当然可以随意路过邻居的美丽花园，再从中去偷师学艺。柯克兰先生多年惜败于波诺伏瓦先生的园艺技术，依我来看，两者倒真的不分上下，只是恰好评委偏好精致修剪过的灌木罢了。亚瑟家则呈现一种更为原始的自然风貌，他们家养的两只肥猫常常躺在台阶前晒太阳，连肚皮也要翻过来。亚瑟不理我，从侧边的小门跑回自己的院子了，他带起了一窝风，卷起冰冷的雪粒拍在我脸上。

先去帮我妈买生活用品，马桶又堵上了，她完全不听劝，仍旧把女士护垫与厕纸一起冲进下水道。修水管的工人已经不愿上我家来，她斤斤计较，我会多掏点自己的腰包塞给对方。但一个未成年人又有多少生活费呢？我想去找一份工，在假期里花半天去上班都行。我从未对自己的未来有过规划，不像我的朋友和同学们，在职业规划的小组讨论课上大多人都有提到，我随便瞎掰了一个。动物学家，或者兽医，我在这个话题之中一直找不到什么感觉，音量却不由自主地放大，像是要加深自己的设想，使自己也相信这份直觉。所有人都齐刷刷看向我，两秒的恐怖寂静，随后又各自热络地聊起来，我是一片无声的水滴。只有瓦尔加斯双胞胎中更和善的那位接了两句我的话茬，当时我们恰好在一组，我看了眼他未打开的笔记本上头的名字。

费里西安诺，我的发音应该是准确的，是一个柔软的男孩。我妈老对我说我不配拥有未来，我同他说，这个同学耐心地安慰了我，讲贴心的话，对谁都暖洋洋的。一块巧克力熔岩蛋糕，甜心柔和又热烈，我此前很少与他有过交流。我妈的确这么说，弗兰克常说我讲话真假参半，没有人能真的看透，那天这话倒百分百是真。语言暴力上升到肢体冲突，警察看起来就是个摆设，从未找过我们麻烦，他们会不会也是我妈的客人之一？我很怀疑这点，曾在警局周围徘徊过几天来确认这件事的可行性，然而并没有找到任何可以指控他们渎职的证据。如果他们真的能够抓住这个城镇里的每一个罪犯，就像他们每年在接受市长表彰时候所说的那样，为什么在我床头放下现金的男人们没有一个受到过法律的制裁？我对律师这个行业嗤之以鼻，在陪伴过我的人中不乏精英，其中就有律师。西装穿在身上也掩盖不了动物的本性，为此我对着说出未来想当一名律师的那几个人吹出了响亮的口哨。他们每个人都愤怒地扭头瞪我，还未长成精英却早已有了那副做派。其中一人的父亲以前最爱送裙子给我，父子俩长得真像，胃里难以忍受呕吐的冲动。

茉莉商店还开着，这是我们镇上唯一会在圣诞开到晚上十点的店铺。王是个纯粹的商人，我喜欢他，他不太来跟你攀附关系。琼斯在这里打工，简单收银的工作或许让他昏昏欲睡，我见到本田想用报纸卷去打他的脑袋。阿菊替代了电子欢迎器，琼斯敷衍地朝我挥了挥手，我与他擦身而过。王的超市很小，货架彼此紧挨着，只留出一点点的空隙供人行走。但也很挤，将就能把身体塞进过道之中。我蹲在卫生用品的货架前张望，问阿菊这里还招不招理货员。只是调侃，王太精明，他只愿意负担两个店员的工资，还都不是全职，是附近高中来的便宜帮工。阿菊是我们足球队的，个子虽小但韧劲十足，总是过于谦虚，我们并不是时常说话。王并不在，听本田说要他回乡两周，出门前叮嘱他看好琼斯，不要让那粗心的小子漏收现金。

我们闲聊了两句，找到了我要的东西，一些清洁剂还有皮搋子，本田一直在试图找我推销新型清洁剂，价格多了几元，我无动于衷。这两位店员之中，他倒是把王谈生意的模样学去了七八分，当琼斯还在大下午打盹的时候阿菊已经开始帮着王整理账本了。我这样的顾客必然只会选择价格低廉的产品，不会被消费主义设下的陷阱打动，这也是我从无聊的高中生辩论赛里听来的，我的消费必然是在社会的最最底层。没有什么欲望，差别五元的清洁剂也只是缩短了一点浸泡的时间，我甚至怀疑两者对于经年累月的顽固污渍是否真的有天差地别的功效。我问阿尔弗雷德，曲棍球的明日新星，我能用多少优惠券，他掰着手指头算，让我把一整沓都拿给他。

“我可知道你在想什么，贝什米特，你一个子都不想出，我可不会让你得逞。”我耸耸肩，我倒也想，兜里空空，我妈从来都只给一点点钱，还想拿去买一球瓦尔加斯的冰淇淋呢。王在这方面控制得很好，以防大家滥用他派发的优惠券，我可是攒了一抽屉，每次只能用两张。面额并不大，本田帮着收银，琼斯至今没学会如何打开那台复杂的收银机。他们连暖气都不舍得开，连我家都会在冬天用更多一些，主要是我妈那些客人，他们不喜欢太冷的环境，屁股都冻的发紫也不太美观。被暖气吹得红彤彤的胸口，我挺喜欢，想要靠着一个，可以用手来回抚摸，顶多算一个大型的抱枕，浑身毛毛绒就是最好的一款。

琼斯弄了好一会儿，我揣着手来回跺脚，茉莉商店同冰窟一样，甚至比外面还要冷上几分。我问他好了没，他们在一楼，楼上则租给勇洙的母亲开饭店，此刻飘来炒辣酱的味道。阿尔弗雷德显然并没有习惯，他连续打了多个喷嚏，眼泪把镜片都给糊起来了。楼梯可以直接上去，商店和餐厅之间并没有锁上连接的门，阿菊“噔噔噔”上楼，大概去吃紫菜包饭了。那玩意儿还真不错，配上泡菜一起，勇洙有时会带给我们分享，虽然对他妈塞满饭盒的行为一脸无奈，我们这些踢足球的粗人却都非常喜欢。

移民们总比我们这些人勤奋。阿菊下来了，说要不要帮我包点，我一只脚已经踏出店外，就说不用了。双手能够开拓自己的道路，拥有一点点的技艺就能在积雪里站稳脚跟。我却只能想到躺进淤雪里去，将自己埋起来。他们肯定不在意辩论队里的理想主义者们争论了些什么，对王来说、对阿菊来说、对勇洙来说，虚无缥缈的各种理念都比不上账本上一笔一笔实在的金钱。我们都这么渴求扎实的物质生活，我妈只想着用来买醉，我拖不动她，无法把她挪到沙发上去。

今天晚上并不会有什么圣诞大餐，我们很久没过节日了，我坐在离家不远的秋千上荡着。这里原本是一个儿童乐园，去年市政建设给推翻了，只留下这台宇宙中最孤独的秋千。我竟然还能坐进去，把购物袋放在脚边。茉莉商店是这里最不遵守环保法的店，王一如既往提供塑料袋，喂养着附近的垃圾填埋场。上面印着熊猫头像，透过它能看到海豚被白色塑料卡住喉咙的景象。用脚尖轻点地面就能飞起来，我小时候也一个人玩秋千，没有人帮忙推，想象着自己正乘坐一架飞机。野花是点缀跑道的灯光，从云端里又降下了沉重的雪花。

远远看见我妈背着她绣花的购物袋走近，我想我大概没带钥匙，一摸口袋还真没有。她今天去做过头发了，淡金的头发看起来柔顺很多，编成麻花辫盘在头顶。再一次穿起了民族服装，当她走近了，我问她干嘛这么兴师动众。母亲很少有不在醉醺醺的状态，她骂我是不是找死，傍晚的路灯朦朦胧胧，也已经到了快要晚饭的时候。

超市卖的最后一只烤火鸡被我们俩分食了，母亲开了瓶红酒，要请我喝。我倒与她分享了今日在弗朗西斯家遇到的趣事，与她讲了弗兰克与东尼二人是如何翻找出一卷成人电影来邀请我观摩。尽管我轻描淡写，这场晚餐仍旧令人如坐针毡，这份温馨的家庭感如此短暂又虚假，我与母亲之间从没坐下来聊过学校与朋友，是一戳即破的泡沫。暖气轰轰响着，热浪熏得我头晕脑胀。

她开始歇斯底里，这明明该是一场正常的青少年家庭对话，有关对“性”的好奇与困惑，她的反应过于激烈。所以肥皂泡撑不过几十秒，我再清楚不过，像她就该去戒酒互助会，所有人围成一圈开始阐述自己的问题，她就会说“我喝了酒会打骂孩子”。她尖叫，隔壁邻居都能听到，但那人只在特定需要我的时候出现，她说我是坏孩子、怪物、毁了她一生，明明只是一桩再小不过的事，她却把酒杯砸到了我头上。

母亲的形象已经很模糊，我甚至开始记不清她的样貌，只有被碎玻璃割伤的脸流出血给我留下了深刻印象。我看着她，看着我买回来还未拆的马桶清洁剂，看着油漆剥落的墙壁，意识已经被抽离出来。我俯视着这场闹剧，温馨转瞬即逝，春水被封在冰层底下，拍击敲打的暗涛在我的血管中汩汩流淌。


	2. Chapter 2

伊万是第二年九月才转来我们学校的。我们那会儿已经读到第二年，他才刚刚从外地来到这所城镇。转校生在这里是个稀罕物，几乎没有人会选择往这边来，背靠着山谷，湖水与悬崖阻碍了我们。雨水是从自然而来的困扰，阴霾的天与我们这代人的童年如影随形，离开不远的另一个地方倒是天差地别，地势更低，阳光与海水，得了风湿关节炎的老人特别向往那里。假期的时候，基本都是夏天，说近也并不近，我们会坐长途大巴一路往下。悬崖的风光早看腻了，海水仅仅只是拍打在我们脚下就足够使人颤栗，大巴司机常开这条山路，在层层颠簸中飞向我们想要见识的海岸。沙滩并不常见，我们离下方的前线城镇都有这么长的路途，起码要开上四五个小时，摇来晃去之间我总做一个梦。

我问父亲，我们什么时候能到海边？他和母亲坐在车的前面二座，正握着方向盘，往车窗外看去是高耸的悬崖。在黑色的雨夜中我们冲下山，伸出的那支角劈开了被雷电映照着的天幕。白浪滔滔拍着我，我持续不停缠着问父亲，到底在几点可以到那个著名旅游城市，他从来不会回头，就算是被落石砸中而削去了半边脑袋，他也未曾回答过我。母亲是个充气的假人。他的脑浆与血液四溅到我脸上，前座、挡风玻璃、雨刮器外，可车还在一团紫色的天际下飞驰，驰往太阳陨落的尽头。伊万·布拉津斯基的鼻子同那块延伸出陆地的礁石一样挺拔。

布拉津斯基这人生得无比高大，他拘谨地跟在老师身后走进教室，那堂是数学，上午第二节课，他微微苟着身体进来。我其实正望着那些方程式发呆，身旁的弗兰克先与东尼在那儿窃窃私语，随后伊万就把视线投向了我。我们彼此注视了十几秒，我还没见过这样的一双眼睛，迷茫与不安之下是冬日的冰，才在初秋就让我打了个哆嗦。他在想什么？我不禁探求起那对紫色的晶石，也是第一次看清人类的瞳孔，圈线往外晕开，“核”最深，外围浅一些，靠近底部的地方是淡淡的杏子，竟能有如此丰富的色彩。他摸了摸脖子，那儿也很有趣，围了根不算很厚的围巾，起着球，褶皱是它自身的皮肤。九月已经开始供暖，很显然伊万并不怕热，就算是在室内也不愿脱下这第二层肌肤。他早就挪开了视线，我却随他而动，弗朗西斯用胳膊肘捅了捅我才让我注意到他递来的纸条。

我想那天大概恰好只有我撑着下巴在佯装研究黑板上的公式，三角什么的，我不太记得了，只有这个原因才说得过去，伊万正想找一个合适的地方去安放他不合群的预兆。他试图挑一个四周无人的地方落座，巧合的是只有我身边有这么一个安静的空位。我盯着他看，看他僵硬地把自己比同龄人大上一圈的身体塞进课桌里，努力不引发多重灾难，不被人关注的静谧是他需要的东西。然而事情并不完全能如人所愿。显然他运气不那么好，腿磕在桌腿之间的声音顺着铁管这个优良的传导中介播洒到整个班级，连阳台下趴着的猫儿都在这一瞬间“喵喵”叫了两声。琼斯是最先笑出声的，连带着他所坐的那一片一起，伊万裹在浓稠的嘲笑中低了低头。我没有跟上，瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼，这个新来同学的脸上早已起了羞赧的赤红。能看清楚点点淡褐色的雀斑，和他鼻尖粗粗的粉红，我颇有些兴趣，当他再次抬头的时候就冲他微笑了一下。

只是伊万还以为我和琼斯沆瀣一气，两条眉毛拧在一块，不悦地大力拉开了书包。我们第一天没说上什么话，数学老师很严厉，这个老头大概是我们学校最不会找乐子的人了，每天两点一线，家到办公室，从未听说他业余爱做什么。我们猜测他一定在家藏了什么尸体，是个心理变态杀人狂，放了学就着急慌忙往家赶，还是个单身汉，五十多岁却连一两声绯闻都没有。弗朗西斯的纸条上问我周末去不去打桌球，这个周五我们过得心猿意马，我提笔写了“好”，揉作一团丢还给他。纸团砸到他身上弹往地板，数学老师拔高了声音提醒大家注意下一个知识点。

托里斯帮大家预约了桌球馆，这镇上唯一一家，还是王耀开的，就离茉莉商店不远。其实我原本不在邀请名单之上，菲利克斯在门口就给我翻了个白眼，去年我们之间有过一些梁子。在一排艳俗的粉色霓虹灯下我看到娜塔莉娅，她在抽烟，没有朝我恶言相向，我挪过去站在她身边。女孩问我要不要来一根，王才不管青少年的死活，能卖更多烟草对他来说是一件莫大的喜事。阿菊穿梭在聚会的人群里兜售酒水，兑了非常多的水，居然所有人还都会为此买单。我问她什么时候学会抽烟的，大概太像一个没话找话的傻子，她回我“关你屁事”，手里掸了掸烟灰。我给她拖来一个干净的烟灰缸，王的清洁工显然并没有把工作做到位，娜塔莉娅不动声色地往入口的方向喷了口长烟。

初来乍到的伊万慢慢走进来，他还很不明确，活脱脱一个误入食肉动物巢穴的乖宝宝。他拉着围巾罩住嘴巴，我身边的姑娘走向他，看起来两人已经熟络起来。我有一种想对他们吹口哨的冲动，下一秒就脱口而出了，听起来全数是起哄，也不知道为什么，从心脏出发的蠕虫密布血管。娜塔莉娅不为所动，她弯了弯嘴角，把烟摁灭了，还是在我拿给她的那个烟灰缸里！伊万则注意到我，他咬起嘴唇，马上就把头转到别侧了。弗朗西斯从一张台子的边缘喊我，穿过几个醉醺醺的三年级生就能找到他，还有亚瑟这位稀客在他身旁。优等生也会来这种地方？我一边示意本田给我们拿些喝的一边靠过去，安东尼奥正用枪粉擦一根桌球杆的头。

桌球是我妈那些朋友教会我的。那时我还小，连球杆都握不住，坐在场边看他们玩。那时王耀还没来我们镇上，都是去山下海边的游艺厅。是叫海鸥还是什么的，总之大人们在开啤酒瓶的时候还会记得给我叫一杯果汁。我在那段时间学会很多东西，如何玩老虎机、洗一手漂亮的牌、出老千，自然还有桌球。运气不错，他们总说我是个幸运儿，出去赌也都爱捎上我，抱着我坐在他们腿上。我看牌桌与球桌有自己的一套逻辑，并没有系统学习，有点像计算精密的魔术，勤加锻炼手头功夫。自诩还算有双灵巧的手，我接过东尼递来的球杆，枪粉已经细心上过，尖端手感尚可，他们都等着我到来，好与球馆的霸主一决高下。今天的这场游戏更有别的一重意义，我们有一位新同学，伊万在不远处背对我们，但他迟早会转过身来的。

我踮了踮球杆，比划了一下距离，亚瑟沿开球线放完两个球，点头示意我们准备完毕。开球权在我与罗维诺之间博弈，另一位瓦尔加斯，双子中脾气较差的那个。他抿了抿唇，亚瑟做起了临时裁判。我俯下身架好手势，眼中那颗球静静躺在绿色的台面，整个太阳系都将围着它旋转。我与罗维诺在同一时间击打各自面前的球，左手微微发力带动手中的球杆，使球撞向顶库并往回弹。所有人都盯着这两颗球，几乎是同时被打出去的，触到短库时发出清脆的响声，我用余光看到新来的傻小子扭过了头。闻声而动，人类都逃不过这个魔咒，那是下意识的反应。比球的过程只有短短的一瞬，却也很紧张，就连半醉的观众都屏气凝神，生怕错过一点细微的距离。胜负心在今日膨胀到顶峰，我侧了侧头，希望“幸运儿”的绰号在今天能够发挥作用。

这个绰号其实并不是什么好事，我妈的朋友们老带着我去抓阄，赌马、买体彩，听天由命的事都让我来定夺。五岁的时候我还懵懵懂懂，顺着他们心意去认真对待，多数是好的，还真像那么回事。八岁过后就对那些套路的话语无动于衷，准确率也连年下降。他们总说喜欢我给他们带去的好运，那才要加倍疼爱我，但“运气”这件事本身是降临不到我身上的。我看着球逐渐放缓速度，从我眼里放出来是降低了帧数的好几格动画，最后它们停在某一个点，等候着裁判来下最终的结论。我们打的就是最普通不过的规则，今天不玩那些花里胡哨的，在这一刻反而平静了下来。

周五的晚上我妈必然不会在家，她去找她的小姐妹们一块儿玩了，大约是去城里，要周日才会回来。我听闻自己有个表亲，在大城市里住，受最好的教育，不过这与我一点关系都没有。我们这辈子都几乎不会相见，顶多是在哪位亲戚的葬礼上，最有可能是我妈的，我肯定认不出他。我重新读了《白夜》，陀思妥耶夫斯基的文书艰涩地行于纸上，我在彼得堡泥泞的马路上寻找一条可以交上文学课作业的正确方向。最后我放弃了，把不满意的大纲丢进废纸篓。

但经年累月的运气还是更眷顾我一些，在弗兰克雀跃的眼神中我赢得了开球权。简单随意的规则用来热身，不过我只有一局的兴致，7号看起来最顺眼。我用枪粉擦了擦尖端，再次俯向球桌。用母球对准我的幸运7，这颗正好位于三角尖，也最合适我的左手。轻轻一推将白球送出去，须臾之间它们就爆炸开，四处奔逃。小小的一台桌球是一个系统完整的宇宙，但行星们再也不想围绕着8号球旋转了。

有球入袋了，稀稀拉拉有几下掌声，从背后投来一股好奇的探寻视线，我知道布拉津斯基在看我。新同学，老活动，他那双眼睛就没从我背上下来，越过我低身的腰线往上是战况胶着的台球桌，他看得更多的是这场赛况。王的桌球馆永远都少那么几个灯，接触不良要么就是彻底坏了，我头上的这盏恰好处于两者之间，不清楚下一秒是不是会突然熄灭。那束眼神像条蛇信，在我脊骨上慢慢吞吐，饶有兴致地看猎物会做出怎样的反应。多了一分期待与兴奋，在这之前我从未想要表演什么，今天倒要给大家看看我从小学会的几个本事。

如何去跳着打，大力击打顶端，让母球弹跳一下去碰目标球，我示意裁判要吃这颗，围观的人越来越多，争相挤着来看这场本不会有多么精彩的比赛。角度有些刁钻，几乎不可能打进却被完美实现，在被酒精和电子乐激发出的荷尔蒙中爆发出一大波惊呼。伊万仍在人群最末，他又像是毫无兴趣，但身高足以让他看得一清二楚。我不用看就能知道，布拉津斯基也绝对是个桌球高手，简单的规则无法完全吸引他，若是能跟他比较一番绝对有趣。太热，灯光与人群逼出了选手的汗水，罗维诺死咬着比分，不过还是我略胜一筹。当所有的彩球都击入袋中，最后只有孤零零的一颗8，停在我更有优势的区域。需要绕到另一边，这样我才抬起头望了望人群。此刻已经水泄不通，优等生这个裁判当得并不完美，他艰难地示意大家往后靠，布拉津斯基就顺势到前面来了。

我故意从他面前走过。

他站的很靠前，几乎换了三层人，我与他四目相交，从那张脸上的微表情我嗅出一丝耐人寻味的危险信号。

8号球入袋，完全按照预判的线路稳稳扎到洞里，罗维诺同我握了握手。有不少人跃跃欲试，我却只想玩不痛不痒的一盘，弗兰克往我手里塞了杯可乐，兑了伏特加，我把球杆靠在桌旁，从桌子的另一端延伸出视线。投向我们的新同学。现在的年轻人都这么喝酒，藏在气泡饮料下面，让蓬勃的二氧化碳带动酒精。年纪更长一些的人觉得这不够有品位，往往是低廉的酒口感不好才会被如此消耗，然而我们着实还未到学会认真品酒的年龄。酒精只是兴奋剂，用来过渡稚嫩的思想与焦躁，但回头来看的话，那个阶段的学生所能忧虑的比起经历了几十年岁月的老人来说也还是更简单。或许空虚就是这样诞生的。

另一根球杆在不同人之间来回递交，有我眼熟的，有些根本不认识。桌球馆里还有些王的老客人，他们也都想凑份热闹。可乐都没喝完就被再次发起挑战，我说我只打快球，越快越好。连着换了三四个对手，已经开始没什么兴趣，越过白炽灯下蹿动的发际线，布拉津斯基依旧盯着台面若有所思。他在与娜塔莉娅交谈，只留给我一个模糊的侧脸。我看不太清，被另一个高个儿遮去了部分容貌，我的视线穿不透。

“你会打斯诺克不？”在我擦汗的空隙一个声音穿插进来。

伊万站到了台球桌前，他从今天的东道主托里斯手里接过球杆，隔着一整片绿莹莹的草地问我。冷冷淡淡的，看不出来到底是否想玩，他直直看进我的眼睛，就这样正对着我，没有退让。

有时，我会令人感到害怕。我妈的其中一位小姐妹在来找她玩的时候这么评价我，她有一头顺滑的直发，如跳跃在老式壁炉中的橙红火焰，在春天把我家室内点燃了。我妈还没起床，我给那阿姨上了杯冷水，自来水龙头里接的，然后就被她喊住了，问我想不想来一盘占卜。有些印象，她是做这个生意的，在嘉年华的香帐里帮人算命，水晶球、塔罗牌、占星盘，甚至还会用茶叶梗来看呢！她手腕上的铃铛和成串手链上的金属片随着她捋头发的动作来回作响，更能塑造出一个神婆的形象。不知道我妈是如何认识她的，她也需要这些骗子的话语来支撑自己吗？但那天我也没什么事做，朋友们出去度假了，丢下我一个人在这乡村田野。我拉开餐桌旁的凳子坐了进去，她问我想看什么，实在没什么特别的想法。她从包里摸出塔罗牌，已经被用得很斑驳，就算是常行骗的人都在努力讨生活。

我说想看看自己能不能走出这里，心里却没有想什么像样的地方，在那次难得窥探人生奥秘的机会中我连一点准备与规划都没呢。她洗牌、切牌，把暗色的塔罗分成几垛再并回到一起，餐桌上只有一张擦不干净的红格子桌布，自然比不上她自己那张柔软的长毛绒布，但她慷慨地将牌打开成扇形摊在我面前。请我挑，牌背上用金粉绘着华丽复杂的花纹，葡萄藤与玫瑰交互缠绕，古典装饰美学展现得淋漓尽致，就算是经年使用留下的折痕都掩盖不了它的美丽，也竟然能从一副手牌之中看出些许气质。看起来颇有那么些门道，那位女士见我对牌感兴趣就搬出对待自己客户的那套说辞，这套牌原本藏于某位同门大师手中，费了很大周折才传到她手里，我听了一半，还有另一半顺着沙漏里的时间流走了。

稍稍有点选择障碍的问题，最后挑了几张、摆了什么阵型也全然没有印象，就连神婆的脸那都像是很久之前的记忆了。我开始忘记很多事情，又老觉得与伊万从小便认识，相识有一辈子这么长久，不关键的旁支末节几乎被修剪掉了。只有那张涂满口脂的猩红嘴唇上下翻飞，饱满、厚实，我妈在嘬人老二的时候偶尔也会这么搔首弄姿。她翻开来仔细看了一会儿，我盯着桌子，更多时间是在发呆，只盯住一张倒吊人，悬吊着望穿世界。他大抵在凝视我，想要看透我短暂的生命。

“你想从我这里获取什么？”我小声问他，问那个倒吊人，他在树上一言不发。神婆一改漫不经心的神色，她应该是听到了我在自言自语，眉头紧锁，或许牌面所揭示出来的我的命运并不那么好，亦或十分棘手。

她开口：“你会走出这里的。”

我觉得很好，说明自己还能有几年盼头，在日复一日的泥潭里都算是一种宽慰了。她又说会有一个人带我走出去，但我们的道路很不明确，被一条水体阻碍住了，不知道能不能跨过去。寄托在一个虚无缥缈的人身上是十分不理智的行为，宿命论听得多了也觉得可笑，谁会真的去祈祷未来有这么个人出现呢？不知道我妈是不是每天都在祈祷，有人突然与她坠入纯洁的爱河，她便与他一同跳出这扇窗户。

最后她犹豫了几秒，忧心忡忡，我礼貌问她要不要续一杯水，听到我妈房中总算有了些许响动。

“你……让我感到害怕，你的牌……你会背上一桩罪。”她飞快地往我妈房间瞥了一眼，这场对话应该被保密，不能被她听见。我们当时的距离，很近，近到鼻尖都能凑到一起，妄图用这种方式来建立牢不可破的信任联盟。作为一个占卜师，她有义务将客人咨询的内容进行保密，我则希望快点结束好去一元影院看部老电影，便不情不愿地给了她一枚硬币。她收下了，瞬间把身体推离了我，动作迅猛地宛如一只秃鹫。

我的额头冒了大量的汗，初秋在通风不好的室内也感到燥热，伊万看我如看一份餐点。我点了点头，神婆女士所说的关于我的宿命突然撞入脑海，我又飞快确认了一遍四周的环境，每个人都伸长脖子期待这位新来之人的表现。伊万仍旧死死盯着我。

我会打，只是一点点，但这并不能让伊万看出来。那个时候的我急于抓住什么东西，一些能让我不那么脱离群众的事物。我需要这个，去把自己埋在人群里，去随波逐流，来忘记很多的特殊。从上学开始就备受瞩目，不是好的那种，我与周围一切都格格不入，穿旧衣服，比当时的身体大很多，镇上几乎所有人都知道我妈在做什么，而我又在做什么。直到了初中，弗朗西斯与安东尼奥才成为我的朋友。三个人之中必然有更疏离一点的人，而我恰好是那位。亚瑟再次帮我们摆好球桌，他显然已经开始不耐烦，问弗朗西斯能不能换一个人当裁判。球桌上是二十一只目标球，十五个是红球，红色一直是我的幸运色。我们靠投硬币来决定发球权。最后还是东尼来抛硬币，伊万和我各赌一面，我压人像，人头在冲我眨眼睛。当硬币被高高丢起来的时候几乎所有人都把头抬了起来，齐刷刷地盯着看，那是个体现人类趋同性的时刻，哪怕再如何离群索居，在静默中爆发出的异常响动总使人不由自主去寻觅声音发出的方向，几乎无人可以逃脱这条巧妙的现象。不管是保守主义者，还是受嬉皮士文化熏陶而努力专注自我，到了这面前都会被卷入人类的惯性中来。我也盯着那硬币看，希望被选中的人头可以带来一点幸运。

东尼用手心盖住了自由落体的闪亮玩意儿，本田给娜塔莉娅续上了今天的第五杯酒，但王的地盘好就好在他比任何一家拒绝未成年人入内的酒吧收费还要便宜，尽管他的信条是给每杯饮料都掺大量的酒。我之前说过我挺喜欢他吗？这并不能苛责他，从另外一个角度来看，他也还是为了我们这些愣头青好。东尼喜欢卖关子，会活跃气氛也热情得过头，大家都很喜欢。他手腕朝里缩了缩，自己先看一下，随后就朝我挤眉弄眼。但其实我从他的表情里也看不出到底是什么结果，让他来当决定开球权的裁判还算有点看头，不会像亚瑟那么一板一眼，把吊人得悬念都搞砸了。

只要他永远不挪开那个手掌，伊万和我就可以在反复变化的动态空间里来回开局，脑海里老冒出这种不切实际的想法，显然被丢在脑后的物理作业开始借助酒精干扰我的注意力。伊万老神在在，不管是谁开球他都无所谓。最后是他拿到了手球。

“看来我很好运，”他讲，“借用一点你的运气。”

这位新同学可不像他刚踏进教室那般，晃了晃手中的白球，显然他比我更会打斯诺克。就算还没有正式交锋，我早就看了出来，他站到桌前有一部分的理由大概是想恐吓我，不知道从何而来的一种想法，我头一遭穿透他的皮囊，看清埋于下方的黑水。但我无所谓，事情进行到这里才有了一点意思。和罗维诺打球自然畅快，与其他对手也只是稍感无聊，但伊万划空而来，丢出了一个有些令我棘手的问题，我未必不能挑战一下。

斯诺克只看过比赛，这个节目没有多少噪音，不像其他的体育赛事，它空旷且安静，每个人都屏气凝神，就连解说都难得克制。作为一个穿插在各项日常活动中的背景音来说真的很不错，而我也会抽空看上两眼。并不能说有多喜欢，我每项运动都涉猎一些，运动神经自然是不错，可能脑子也算还好，任课老师们总对我爱恨交加。我抱着球杆立在一边，看伊万率先开球。他把手球搁在D区，两颗彩球的中间，此时我又有点记不清了，是哪两个颜色之间？高大的身体俯下来，吸引我不要再盯着球桌。如他所愿，我还真顺着球杆溜走了，溜到他头发上，那里看起来应该能埋一窝鸟蛋，蓬蓬松松的；一个侧脸，鼻梁如发生了塌方的悬崖，尽管如此依旧挺拔；似笑非笑的神情；和来报道那日没有任何不同的围巾。腰线，毛衣背心耸起来录出内里的衬衫，扎进长裤里头，还能看到一截被衬出来的腰。

我已经完全不知道他在打什么球，只听东尼在一旁用在场所有人能听见的低声记着分，一分、两分、一分、四分，这样报着。他似乎一直在撞球入袋，先是红球再是任意彩球，我丝毫不关心这些。直到撞击的脆音戛然而止，他抬手朝我比划了一个绅士的邀请动作，这才使我如梦方醒。换我上场，需要重新击打红球，我看了看场上的局面，紧挨着母球停放的是一颗明晃晃的黄色。当然能想到这人会有多么擅长计算，我看了看他，说：“你给我搭了个局。”

他笑起来，纯良无害，一颗大鼻子看起来能迷惑敌人。双肩自然落下，围巾的一角轻巧地搭于单边，整个人带着点慵懒和散漫。

“你应该会解的，这很简单。”伊万慢悠悠从喉咙口排出话语，尾音轻飘飘地落到他面前的库上。我深吸一口气，虽然台球这项运动本就更多靠头脑比拼，之前的每一盘赛事都有人来回做不同的局，我却头一遭感受到虎口在微微发抖。只能将球杆竖着拿，用扎杆来解，击打母球头部使其高速旋转。我叹气，才刚刚到我的轮次就看出运气神依旧不愿站在我这一边。白球摩擦着台面，旋着绕过了黄球直奔前方的红球而去，有惊无险地给我攒到了一分。场边观众响起掌声，不知道有没有人在录像，我在休息室里看到过前几年业余选手们的精彩瞬间集锦，有些玩家水平与低段位的职业选手也不相上下。用枪粉擦擦皮头，我的目标对着蓝色球，它正停在距离一堆红色不远的位置，该要怎么去击打呢？心里默默计算着路线，可以利用到的活球并不多，或许是个危险的举动。伊万耐心等候着我的下一步，仿佛他有这个世界上最多的时间。

执着于蓝球的意识离我越来越远了。新同学立于一旁，维持着他不变的笑容，嘴唇弧度刚刚好，他从教室门外走进来的时候是这样，迈向我身边唯一一个空位的那刻也是那般，如果用圆规和直尺去衡量一下，说不定分毫不差。我找寻着更有胜算的，绿球落入眼中，它正好在一个合适的位置，不远不近，周围恰好没有别的阻碍。怀疑这是不是伊万故意让给我的，就像刚刚那颗用来考验我扎杆技术的黄球，此刻正好出现在面前的绿丸更带点施舍的味道。然而比起施舍与可怜，倒更接近于炫耀，他正等着我看他，我不会如他所愿。

但那也应该在布拉津斯基的算计之内，让刚还在灯光下享受胜利“大奖”的我难堪，并借此获取他在这里的话语权，他的确懂行，在学生社会里想要出人头地就先得从这些活动开始。不过我又说不上哪里不对劲，他那蛇吐信一样明晃晃的威胁多了一层薄薄的壳，躲避与厌世的信号轻轻压迫在我的脊柱上。没由来打了个哆嗦，手上也使不开力，我的母球仅仅只是擦过绿球，将它撞向了一条短库。弹了回来。

换伊万。其实不用再接着看这盘比赛，我知道谁会最终获取胜利，从一开始应允下来我就输了。他轻松上阵，路过我，说着“真可惜”，像模像样朝我表达遗憾。红球越来越少，彩球被频繁从袋中取出再次搁到桌面，我都没再有机会碰到球桌。那就是伊万一个人的表演赛，我是一个陪练，应该为此感到荣幸。他手腕灵活动着，几种杆法来回自如，没有任何能够难倒他的，不过奇怪的是，他只是小分，一分两分、一分两分，唯独钟爱于红球与黄球。过了几分钟，那对我却是一份煎熬，像是几小时那么久，他再次做了那个邀请的动作。我看他了，紫雾从他眼底蔓开，葡萄藤节节生长，自眼眶之中迸出，缠绕上接触不良的顶灯，吞没缺了一角的天花板，裹住所有在场的人。那全是他的养分，唯独我除开，布拉津斯基避开了我，他是一块还没来得及脱水的凝乳，切开是柔软的内芯，但我清楚他会是什么味道，酸、辣、咸，那将是他成熟之后的味道。我拿不稳手中的球杆，汗腺不停在往外分泌液体，滑，球杆就掉到了地上。可我呼吸不畅，急促且进气少，胸口堵着好大一口尖叫和与愤懑不平交织起来的惊慌失措。此种感觉不过持续几秒，当伊万转头看向别人时候才逐渐消失，或许这天就给我带来了后遗症。

场上还有五个左右的红球，超分的局面早已形成，有股气顶在怀里。我还未曾认真过，脑子飞速运转，如果要一分一分追上来，那就只有几次机会。伊万前半截的把戏已经玩完，我对他后面会采取什么行动产生了那么些兴致，颇有些是要我迎头追上的挑衅。我绕着桌子走了半圈，观察面前的局势。直接打球入袋也不过十次机会，况且并不是每一个球都能如我所愿，也让整场比赛失去观赏性。八月的时候我随着学校组织的队伍去参观过足球场，就是我们附近最大的那个城市的主场，我们排成一队跟在领队老师身后，幻想自己有一天也能在这里踢一场比赛。足球就是个很有观赏性的体育项目，我唯独在踢球的时候找到一点自己存在的价值。那种奔跑的快感，对速度、力量与精准性的追求，暂时能消除一切加于我身上的期望和失望。

那一刻我翱翔在天空里。

先打进一个红球热身，紧挨着是一个黄球，这才累计三分，不过不用着急。用母球对准自己的下一个红球，不过并不需要着急，我有更多期待布拉津斯基能够做到的。他的手指正来回搓着球杆。不去管他，我只要打出自己的节奏，这是我第一次实战斯诺克，已经开始学会如何去计算路径。用短杆怼向面前的一颗红色，母球往回弹，它则继续向前，直到撞击上另一颗红球，作用力使得它们短暂相聚又迅速分开去奔向各自的目标地。第二颗球直接入袋，颤巍巍滚了下去，第一颗红球则堵在了蓝球与粉球之间。很好，与我计算得分毫不差，我轻松打完下一杆，没有彩球入袋，这便要换人。

伊万表现出来一丝讶异，他甩了甩围巾，两条下垂的长边扔到背后。接下去就是他犯规被罚分，击中红球但把彩球率先送入袋中，安东尼奥不停计算着分差，又不得不拉上亚瑟一起。

来回交替着我给伊万做了好几杆斯诺克，仿佛一夜之间我就成为了一个斯诺克高手，电视比赛上那些惊心动魄的难解局都被我学去了七八分，炫技般一一拿给伊万看。那股被捉弄的气转化为胜负欲，比分随着最后一个红球落袋而逐渐逼近。东尼把最后一个八分黑球放回台面，到了最后关键的环节。

“我只打一局。”这次我才能心平气静望着自己的对手，伊万的下巴终于不埋在他脖子上的织物里了。

“我知道，你之前说过。”他应得这么随意，像并不在乎自己的输赢。

但我才不信他，布拉津斯基不会是这种人。

开球，他刚刚犯规，现在是我的轮次。最后这个环节就有点回到普通黑八的游戏，我们都有些漫不经心。六球逐一落袋，有顺利进入的，也有费了一番周折的，我们俩轮流贡献了力量。肯定有一些观众在帮我们分别计算分数，可我早已不关心，裹在可乐中下肚的伏特加在胃里点燃了一个火盆，送我提前感受地狱的热度。

那天到底是谁获得比赛胜利了呢？我竟然连这个都不记得了，对过程甚至可以倒背如流，唯独比分和结果被抛在脑后。我只记得伊万朝我面前伸手，我们握在一块儿，礼貌性的几秒，他那双眼睛闪烁着难得真诚的光芒。那盏负隅顽抗到现在的顶灯终于支撑不住，忽地一下被飞蛾的翅膀扑灭了，整片场地暗下来，只有原处艳粉色的霓虹灯还在撩拨大家的热情。人群呼啦啦往外走，我却要睡了，很久没这么累了。


	3. Chapter 3

其实仔细想想又觉得那场比赛多了点不对劲的地方，在过了有几周之后突然想到要复盘，我在脑海里过着每一个细节，这才发现出问题。后来我逼问伊万，是不是他早就挖好坑让我跳，只拿小分是为了看我做出好几杆斯诺克，就连他犯规被罚分都是耍弄我的把戏之一。这个男孩眨眨眼，避重就轻地跳过了这个话题，让自己溜出我的审判。过了很久也并不会再生气，结果是什么本就不重要，我们又去王耀的桌球馆打过一次，只有我们两个人，那灯还是没修好，但伊万看起来同他刚来那会儿并无两样。

不过在初次的比赛之后布拉津斯基与我之间就很少再有什么联系。只有数学和为数不多的几门课程被安排在同一时段，大部分时间只能在人头攒动的食堂偶然碰到。他似乎自己带饭，一个月之后就找到一些“朋友”，被围绕在长桌的一端。我几次与东尼他们抱怨食堂供餐的口味，有意无意去找他，伊万都不在任何一个地方。他的那些朋友，去年的时候我与小矮子莱维斯一同做过社会学课题，被分在一个小组里去采访漫画里的超级英雄形象对于未成年人的影响。具体为什么选择那个题目早已无迹可寻，莱维斯和我都没什么想法，或许只是不想去和更加复杂的社会议题做斗争，而流行文化是最能用来敷衍人的课题。每个人都裹在固化的多个标签里，各式身份政治被政客们拿来搬弄，为了增加选票或是达到别的什么目的，就连一个剃毛刀广告都在对性别议题大做文章。那是一个假期作业，我们去做采访的那天起了大风，在剥落树皮的风中我们走了二十分钟才敲了第一家被访者的门。

伊万今年与我一起上社会学，他坐在莱维斯旁边，就在我座位前面，把大半个黑板都挡掉了。那应当是个周三，我用绷带把背包起来，藏在衣服下面，伤口正随着沉闷的话音慢慢化脓。倒希望它化脓、发炎，被碎酒瓶划伤的边缘溃烂成腐肉，我趴在课桌上没把课程内容听进去。入学选课那天我正巧错过，腹泻引发的高烧使我在医院躺了一天，等我回到学校已无多少课程可供选择。社会学是被剩下的那个，在文科里它介乎好读与难读之间，每个人似乎都可以对各类议题侃侃而谈，但深入进去则会顿时因为固有思维对其失去兴趣。我对此接受程度倒还好，只是伊万看来是真情实感喜欢这里。我又在注意他，坐在我前面的男孩总在不知不觉中吊着我的注意力，大早上洗过头了，吹风机只把上部的湿气带走，发梢还透一层水雾。小水珠慢悠悠坠在底端，在低垂的半空中拉帮结派，汇聚了其他的姐妹，一齐努力往下滑。一小簇发丝是它们的游乐园，滑滑梯与旋转木马，我目不转睛地看着。最后成一颗大水滴，摇摇晃晃的枝桠再也无法停住它的重量，啪地掉到了我的桌面。

因为身高的关系，伊万坐的很靠后，只要我趴下来，偏软的发丝甚至可以扫过鼻尖。能闻到淡淡的柑橘，与秋天格格不入，我挑剔地觉得他应该换乳木果味道的香氛。对气味比较敏感，弗兰克曾把我拽去香水专柜询问意见，要我给他出点参考主意，明明我是个对这类物品全然没有兴趣的人，还是勉为其难帮助他进行挑选。他说要给人过生日，叫我在鸢尾和玫瑰中挑，而我已经开始打喷嚏。

太熏人，脂粉气过重，甚至是感到一点讨巧的媚俗。比起那天，从伊万还在滴水的发梢传来的淡柑橘倒好闻许多了。他或许感受到了某种强烈的视线而动了动脖子，小幅度换了个姿势，随后又停在原地。人类的视线中蕴含很多能量，人类周围就有非常多的能量，也是那个神婆说的，她说自己就能看到每个人身上的“气”，不过我对此表示怀疑。我盯着伊万藏在发尖下的一小节脖子，一星半点的绷带露了出来，原来围巾下面是那种东西。

桌面上就漾出了一滩小湖，水滴的声音轻微但并不难被捕捉，我听力也很好。拿笔尖去戳了戳水泡，如果一直任由伊万把水滴下来，那么我的桌子在几百年之后会不会被滴穿？说的好像他就能在我面前坐几百年似的。地球当然能再存活这么久，氧气分子也可以，我们自然也可以。

伊万停下笔，揉了揉后颈，这令我措手不及，心中的躁动和怕被捉住的恐慌油然而生，但还多出一分窃来的欢喜。他的手正停在离我不远的上方，只要我抬抬头就能撞上去。我还是摒住了呼吸，不能让伊万发现我必然已经被打乱的吐气节奏。突然很在意他的一些看法，在台球桌前交手的那天他是如何看待我的呢？当时我们只认识一天，几个小时，他为什么会站出来找我赌一局球？思绪总打成结，在那之后我们也并没有变成能说上话的熟人，只有现在我坐在他后面望着他一只无意识开始挠皮肤的手发呆的交情。他是觉得某一块地方痒吗？在一片刷刷的书记声中，他与莱维斯正在小声交谈，我则真的用鼻尖去碰了碰那只手。肢体语言一直占据语言系统的很大一部分组成，无论是从明显的动作切换还是细微的肌肉群调动，仔细观察就能读懂不少信号。伊万缩了缩手，看来是以为自己不小心撞到了后座，如果要他选择，或许也不会坐在我前面。就算直起身体也未必能够全然看请板书与教学课件，所幸继续趴在桌上找点乐子。

我又拱了拱鼻尖，轻触到微微凉的手指头。他剪了指甲，看起来是刚修好没多时，校服衬衫略有点小，袖口在他手腕上面一些。不像我的指甲，那可是狗啃般的杰作，我妈从小就抓我剪指甲，我没有一次是听话的，在这点上出离叛逆。有咬指甲的习惯，继而进化到啃指头边缘的皮肤，一圈圈撕开裂口，留下青红的好多条道道。顺着甲缘，我喜欢抠起一块软质的边来往内拉扯，这样会在一天之后从中积起一点淤血，按一按就鼓出血泡。疼，但是疼痛是常态，还能排出脓水和血呢，我时常去挖开身上本该用绷带缠起来的伤口。护腕是用来遮挡成片的淤青，不按学校要求穿的宽大卫衣则盛放着被折叠椅打出来的痕迹，总之不能给老师看见，他们兴许会起诉我妈。离开我妈也就断了生活来源，不，他们还会把我送到大城市去，交给我素未谋面的姨妈，我就要和同样只在只言片语中出现的表弟一起争夺资源。那还不如把我丢孤儿院算了，但现在的孤儿院也不会对你不管不顾。

布拉津斯基停顿了几秒。一开始他只是在无意识四处摸摸，大概也没觉得哪里痒，他开始分散注意力，尽管表现得很认真，不过应该只是在笔记本上机械性地记录。他意识到什么问题，但并不确定，一下子也掐灭了与我前课题搭档的对话，不过我认为莱维斯得救了，从我的角度看出去他明显松了一口气，肩膀放松了不少。一开始这个小矮个的后背紧紧绷直，下颌紧张地对着课本，回答也多数以肯定或否定为主，只有伊万一个人在不停接着茬。我觉得有趣，又往上顶了顶，直直蹭到他的虎口，排挤着那只手的空间。这就知道谁才是真正的罪魁祸首，布拉津斯基立刻将自己推离我，他用脚往前一勾就把脚与课桌之间的距离拉近了，椅子在地上拖出一长串刺耳的噪音。

我哀叹，干嘛这么大动干戈，惹得全班的同学都纷纷朝他看，他连耳朵尖都红啦。老师也停下来，那位女士虽然并不是严肃派，甚至还有点俏皮，经常带领我们做些好玩的模拟训练，被打断教学节奏毕竟不是件令人感到愉快的事情。不过她只是朝我们这里瞥了一眼，脸上夸张的表情依旧没有垮塌下来，不像我们的数学老师，我和伊万为数不多会在一起上的几节课之一，老头儿此刻保准会叨上五分钟。不过能浪费五分钟也蛮好，伊万明显不想离我，甩给我一个疏离的背影。

他似乎不想和我有什么交集，我倒觉得一个月之前的那场球赛我们相谈甚欢。搞得这么绝情，扭头就装跟我不熟，让我不禁怀疑自己到底对他做了什么事。的确一开始的一两个周，布拉津斯基同学频频向我示好，主动邀约我去图书馆，可我并不是个喜欢泡在书本里的人呀？我同他去过两次，爽了弗兰克与东尼的约，又没提前通知，把他们二人气得直跳脚。但与伊万一起的活动也没有什么有趣的地方，他就真的只是看书、学习，连问题都不问我一个。新来的同学，原本以为他会找我求助，结果我还就真的只是一个哑巴陪读。那有什么意思？我后来也不再去，不睬他，连手机号都没交换一个，于是他开始去找别人。

中午的时候照例与弗朗西斯他们一块儿去买饭，那天是芝士汉堡，干瘪的肉饼用来擦桌子倒挺不错，还能吸走昨天中午鱼薯砸出来的油水。琼斯要吃五个才能满足他的胃口，他坐在我们这条长桌的另一端，远远地打着嗝，刚刚吸饱了一桶可乐。橄榄球，可以理解，需要消耗大量的体力，午后校队还有训练。我们足球队的情况就不容乐观，与橄榄球部不同，如果说他们是校园内冉冉升起的明星，我们球队则快要被踢出校级联赛。去年成绩就不是很好，今年尤甚，高年级的主力们纷纷退下，正处于青黄不接的断代。不过我倒并不很再意，我没有特别的输赢观念，平时激发不起来，只要还有球踢就很不错。

弗朗西斯在一旁唉声叹气，抱怨为什么学生的营养午餐只给出这种东西。我为学校辩驳：“你也可以自己带午饭，何况牛肉汉堡也算是健康饮食，一块肉饼的热量与蛋白质是优质的，你刮掉酱就不算垃圾食品。”我对此没什么异议，可乐还可以选择无糖，尽管代糖的口味一言难尽，工业化给大家带来便利。花钱买高热量高盐高油食物的大多是穷人，我这种毫无经济来源可言的学生自然要被归为社会的底层。而且我家说不定还真是。

在学校吃总好过家里，我可以连着半年往胃里塞微波食品，偶尔母亲在微醺的状态下愿意展露一点母亲的柔和，烧上一顿，买羊排回来。就大概一天，接着我还是要继续转那些用超标的钠含量来破坏味蕾的披萨。萨拉米口味的最好吃，夏威夷则会把瓦尔加斯家的厨师逼疯。但住在高档社区的弗朗西斯他们永远不会知道超市里每款速冻食品的口味都是什么。学校里还算有些美食，自然是从我的口味出发，食堂的采购也会进来新鲜蔬菜，放在沙拉中的球生菜还维持出土的样貌，根上沾着几撮泥呢。那天没看见伊万。

他并没有出现在平时固定的那个座位上，那椅子其实坏了，或者说，快要坏了，固定凳面有四颗螺丝，其中三颗都掉了，仅靠一只来维持平衡。他很厉害，居然能在那个摇摇欲坠的椅子上坐了一个多月，换作其他人未必可行。一条长桌都空荡荡，只有他那几个“跟班”，我倒不觉得他们算布拉津斯基的朋友，他们痛苦地坐在边缘，要担忧今天伊万是不是会从椅子上摔下去。桌面上放了一盒未开封的牛奶，搁在那张坏椅子面前，看起来是给伊万准备的。又或者只是谁买了放在那里忘了取走，食堂里时常会发生这样的事，那会儿已经接近午休结束，看起来同学们都对牛奶意兴阑珊。口好渴，内心火烧火燎，被高盐的食物点燃了口腔，唾沫都分泌不过来。弗朗西斯勉强塞完午饭敦促我快走，我抓了抓喉咙，迫切需要什么水，什么饮料，可乐都没有浇灭那股欲望。蛰伏在血液中的，响彻在脑浆里的，我飘向那盒牛奶。

学校会提供两种口味，巧克力的今日已经卖完，那盒留给伊万的是全脂原味。我前世兴许是个强盗，专门盗取不愿和我做朋友的人的宝物，嫉妒啊、愤恨啊，全都从我的指尖流出扑向了那张独属他人的凳子。我恨这个食堂，我恨抢光牛奶的学生们，我恨坐在一旁劝我不要这么做的他们。唉，我恨他。

我微笑着朝站起来的几人打招呼，大概是微笑吧，他们几乎是齐刷刷一块儿起来的：“中午好。”

眼神一一扫过去，看起来他们很是为难，但我又不是去刁难他们，我是去盗取那盒牛奶的。“如果不介意的话，我可以坐在你们旁边吗？”

没等他们有所反应我便径直坐了下来，刚好就在那张摇摇欲坠的椅子上。它在我身下嘎吱作响，抗议着加在它身上过重的负担，可是伊万看起来比我还重呢，他是如何驯服这张椅子的？坐下去的时候发出震天巨响，所有还留在食堂聊天的学生们都扭头朝这儿看过来了，我抓了把牛奶盒子，将其置于手中把玩。指尖还能触到一些脱离冷柜后残留的水珠，在室温里逐渐回暖，裹着吸管的塑料片微微发潮。

“我们真不该再用塑料吸管了。”我郑重其事地开口，“如果给海龟吞食去会要了它们的命。”环保内容在如今一直是很好将你带入一个群体的话题，所有人都愿意对此发表一些自己的看法，节约水电、减少白色垃圾的产生、循环利用可降解塑料袋、自带帆布袋去超市购物等等等等，少乘坐汽车而改用骑行，总之最后大家的生活都得往穷人这边靠。无产阶级的处世哲学全世界通用，没什么积蓄的人都会做最环保的事情，但是资本还在用最能破坏环境的方法来生产廉价的牛仔裤，我们每个人都大肆购买。学院派会很喜欢跟你聊这些，环保、素食、无政府、性别和性取向议题，纷呈的信息进入脑海当中，完全可以把自己包裹成一个忧国忧民的智者，慢条斯理地摆出理论，一拳打在棉花里面。社会活动家则前卫一点，冲上街头举起横幅，与政府对话，每个人脸上都洋溢着灿烂笑容，很像多年前用花来抗议战争的人们。嬉皮士们躲在烟雾后面举起花，软绵绵地塞进枪管之中。

为了不让海龟呛到喉管而一命呜呼，我把吸管取下来放到裤兜里，再用随身带的小剪刀给牛奶盒开了个小口。往椅背上轻松一靠，在短暂的几分钟之内我已经掌握了如何控制它，找好角度就能让腿脚微微翘起，双腿可以得到放松。伊万的朋友们显然没有心思与我讨论海龟的问题，那还有浮尸于海岸的水母，我在前几年的一个夏夜见过成片由于脱水而瘫在沙滩上，白扑扑一片，都还没来得及融化就被冲上来更多。我可很有兴致呢！咬着一罐牛奶刚好来解渴，甘霖入肺冲洗掉了心头的那股躁动，但又有点不甘，还不够多，还不够多，只有一盒只能缓解零星的愤懑。他为什么今天没来食堂？我凝视着面前的莱维斯，那次作业大部分是我誊写的报告，当我咬着笔杆听小孩们唠叨的时候他正在担忧自己别的课程的期末成绩，我帮他做完了这门课的作业。多么慷慨大方，得出的结论也恰好符合我们的水准，不上不下，能用上一点理论知识，也有较为扎实的研究方法，对于高中生来说已经没有什么可以挑剔的了。所以我盯着他，希望他能在这时给我一个完美的答复好报答我对他的恩情，为什么伊万到现在都没来吃饭？

“这是我的牛奶，贝什米特。”有人气冲冲地站在我们前头，余光让我先注意到一双皮鞋，随后才是好好穿着校裤的腿。我就很喜欢把裤脚管挽上去一点，但那人穿着地整整齐齐。有趣，我缓慢扭过头，视线一寸寸往上，毛线背心，制服外套，一丝不苟的领带，白亮亮的领口，扣子全部系上。最后是大家最熟悉的围巾。

“中午好，”我嘴里依旧叼着牛奶，伊万·布拉津斯基同学的牛奶，说了一串模糊的短语，“什么风把您吹来了？”

他显然很恼怒，嘴唇紧紧绷成一条直线，他往常酷爱微笑，今天倒眉头紧锁，心情极其糟糕。未必是我抢了他牛奶造成的，围巾飘起来的弧度昭示着他从踏进门的那一刻起就很愤怒。这个用词倒不太对，但那会儿我并不知道在他离开的几十分钟前发生过什么。伊万紧紧攥着拳头，指关节都泛白，但又明显克制着自己的情绪，压低了声音吼了句“关你屁事”。这可不得了，还没听他说过脏话，他还是挺有礼貌的，反正比我有教养。

“喔哦！冷静！我看到这里有一个空位就坐了下来，又恰好看见面前有一盒牛奶。我可是征询过你朋友们的意见的。”我举起双手以示无辜，咬字间把重点放在“朋友”上面，就见伊万阴鸷地环顾了一下围在我们周围的几人，他们瞬间将我出卖。莱维斯率先摇头，这太没劲了，我叹了口气。

“你坐在我的座位上。”布拉津斯基立刻上手来拽我胳膊，这可不太对，我还没盘算到这一步！不过运动神经还是发达，在他还没碰到我的时候就预判了攻击，立刻挥动手肘挡了一下躲开大力钳制，然而还是被他抓到一下。危险的信号立马在已经空旷下来的食堂里蔓延开，不想被波及到的同学们作鸟兽状奔逃出去，弗朗西斯与安东尼奥早就丢下我这个麻烦因子跑走了。就一个座位而已，辩驳的话语卡在喉咙里，我梗着脖子依旧嬉皮笑脸，希望让这件事尽快过去。

“那只是一个快要坍掉的座位，你没理由把它当你的专属位子，难不成上面还镶了金？”尽可能想要说得圆滑一些，可是脱口而出的是两三句诡辩，道谦是不可能存在的。伊万不再找我，我只不过是希望他换点别的事情和理由约我一道，他却扭头扯断了还没开始连起来的关系，主动让我们连普通朋友的名义都无法拥有。他把发生在闪烁白炽灯下的故事扔得一干二净，头也不回地跑了。所以那盏灯就在我眼前被扑灭了。

“我的，”伊万又重复一遍，他那些小跟班们也推搡着开溜，他一点都没去注意他们，扯过我衣服威胁，“我的凳子。”

我们凑很近，鼻尖都快要贴到一块儿，平时我不是很喜欢与人肢体接触，那总让我觉得别扭，不想被人发现身上时常出现的伤痕，没有一个地方可以被称得上完好，也异常敏感。但这天鼻息打在我下唇，下巴止不住发痒。伊万没有什么边界感，他后来也常常这么做，逼迫认真对待他所吐露的话语。腿终于不再抖了，从四肢涌上一层薄薄的暖，穿过血管与经络直奔大脑，总控制处接收到大量的信息，手忙脚乱地处理，给不同神经元传达指令，不过可能都是错的。还蛮可爱，本来我该推开伊万并开启我的防御机制，似乎大脑理解错误，就让血液先冲上我的双颊，燥热起来。深秋都还能这么热呢，暖气还是启用太早。又来说本该让声带出点响动说些什么讥讽的话，用我平常喜欢起哄时的刻薄腔调，但它还是给派发错啦，唾液腺开始工作，分泌大量唾液，可让我尴尬不已。喉结跟随着调动起来，加速让我吞咽，小球上上下下，这般模样全被伊万看了去。心脏也砰砰直跳，耳朵的鼓膜中能听到小鼓在敲，最后大脑丢盔卸甲，就连自己的都晕了，围绕着眼角上方的一圈突突跳起来，每一根神经都牵动着眼皮，我睁不开眼了。这样就只能拼命去眨，伊万觉得好笑，竟然真的笑出来，上课铃早就打过，还好此刻没有其他人在食堂看到我这幅丑态。

绝对绝对不能让弗朗西斯与安东尼奥看到，会把我钉死在耻辱柱上。

伊万问我还好吗，不过听起来还是一副要和我吵架的阵仗，脾气收不回去，就全部撒在我身上了。倒还行，我可能还想接着呛两句。

“挺好的，腿脚利索，多谢你的牛奶。”他给台阶我偏不下，想要看伊万会有什么反应，我之前只见过安静做功课的他，还没见过这样的呢。他老是笑，不管碰到什么事情都扯扯嘴角，弧度永远是一个样，哪儿有那么多值得用笑脸来面对的东西呢？况且都没有到心里，连眼睛都懒得睁开呢。

“你自己有钱干嘛不买呢？贝什米特，你这么着急偷别人东西？”

听听，他现在都直接叫我的姓了，明明对着那么多人都直呼名字，弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦在他口中是“弗朗西斯”，亚瑟·柯克兰从他嘴里念出来是“亚瑟”，到了我这里倒成了冷冰冰一个“贝什米特”。

“你不在座位上，它面前没有人，是自由的一罐牛奶，我当然可以随意享用。这叫友好的分享，同学。”满不怕死的，我看伊万的拳头一直捏着，放松的意识也是没有的。不知道为什么，鬼使神差地就走向被聚光灯打中的那盒奶，它周身甚至围绕着光膀子的小天使，高歌的圣乐回荡在耳中。它吸引我过去，诱惑我过去，总之我才这样来到了它面前。甚至都没考虑过这是不是谁买了搁置在这儿的。

他的座位，虽然我不是很想承认这个“专属”座位是他独一人的，每个人都可以坐，这是一个公共场所，我们在一个开放的环境中用餐。总之他的座位是在一个靠着墙的角落，本来娜塔莉娅应该坐在伊万的旁边，对面是托里斯，其他人偶尔会调换，我全都背下来了，但是今天娜塔莉娅也不在，听伊丽莎白说她请了一天病假。我此刻正被伊万提在墙上，挺滑稽的一个动作，半个屁股还在凳子上，那椅子又开始嘎吱作响，让人挺没面子的。头皮硬生生蹭过粗糙的墙面，到底是哪个傻子在设计的时候选用了原始红砖墙面，不知道涂层漆什么的更能保护大家的脑袋吗？会不会后脑勺秃顶，都到这个时候了我却还在想一件毫无关联的事。

他就这样把我摁在墙上，稍稍缓解一点的头疼又席卷而来，并且更加猛烈，外部创伤也一并到了。伊万同学的力气可真不小，我转头望了望他的手臂，就算拢在袖子里也比我的胳膊要粗上一圈。小时候营养不良，我没能获取足够的成长激素，读小学的时候看身高还是个小女孩，母亲刻意把我往那方面打扮。他就不说话了，嘴角往下耷拉，连眼睛里也冻结了冰块。布拉津斯基是一片在秋天落到此地的雪花，我见着他的第一眼就打了个哆嗦，他闻起来也充满寒气，仿佛进入了没有供暖的一月室内，待得久了就能把人冻死。牙齿跟着上下耸，竭力想要咬住去停止这种懦弱的表现，但在伊万的凝视之下我不可抑制地发抖了。这样我的面部表情就像是在抽搐，肌肉跳动着，把我头颅里的脑浆搅得一团糊，甚至都能把胃里还未消化的牛奶全部吐出来还给伊万。

要呕吐了，一阵阵反胃，如果可以吐在伊万身上的话就好了，把他的衣服搞得臭烘烘，他就会放弃对我的控诉。在洗手间里可以浪费一下午，我无比确信这点。去年在伊丽莎白的生日派对上见罗德里赫喝多吐在站在他旁边的瓦修身上，场面非常混乱，由于空间狭小所以众人都尖叫着避让，有人想要窜上楼梯又立马会被别人拉下来，一时间连音乐都停了，只有让人尴尬不已的连续呕吐的声音。我当时站在二楼望着这场闹剧，手里拿一杯啤酒，这些酒水饮料自然也是打电话叫王老板来给我们提供的，不过就算发生了这样的事也不会有人把他揭发给警察。我们都在同一条船上，没有人想要抽走船底的木板。那次之后伊丽莎白就和他分手了，换谁都觉得颜面扫地，不过一两个月之后他们又再次修复了关系。

我盯着伊万思索哪里吐起来会比较能够让他难堪，是直接对着脸，还是委婉一点挪到他的胸口？我便发呆了几秒，也像醉了一样。紧握的拳头终于等不住而砸在了我脑袋旁白的墙壁，挂钟甚至还弹跳了两下，金属发出铛铛怪叫。我醒了，但伊万又柔和起来，揉了揉我的耳朵。那儿正充着血呢，又异常敏感，我缩了一下脖子，把头转开了。

“你干嘛一副要哭出来的表情，明明是你不讲道理。”他轻声说，声音小到我怀疑听错了，或是出现幻觉了，但我确实看到他嘴巴动了几下。伊万松开我的衣服，放任我滑回椅子上。我摸了摸眼角，才不是听了他的话，只是稍微有些在意。理应早就习惯了打架与被打，我完全可以一拳头招呼回去，可是那天没有，之后的日子里我也没有。我只是象征性地为自己格挡了几下，甚至还摆出了那样的表情。很久之后伊万同我说，那天看我眼眶迅速泛红，像只兔子似的，他也就立刻心软了。

“头疼。”脑壳里的疼痛聚集在眼皮底下，任我怎么去揉都揉不开，郁郁积在那里。伊万刚刚搓了我的耳朵，手指凉凉的，把我从脚底窜上来的昏热驱散了。从勉强撑起的一条缝中见到他还杵在我身前，把后面取餐的流水线给堵住了，门都摸不着框。我一直在来回揿眼眶，手法粗糙又杂乱无章，伊万试图把我的手拉开阻止我伤害到自己，但我把他推开了。摸到一点点湿漉漉的潮气，很久没流眼泪，上一次竟然还是六岁的时候，第一次在大人面前惊慌失措，最后被带到黑洞洞的房间里。我站起来，试图这么做，可是双脚发软，这把椅子最终还是无法驯服它，是天生带着去成为伊万的宝座而摆在这里的，我坐错了。我也做错了。

我被无情地扔下来，趔趄着摔进伊万的怀里，他扶我起来，我大口喘气。呼吸并不顺利，喉咙那里只能勉强发出咕噜的气泡，连尖叫都出不来。可是每一次吸气都徒劳无用，传递不到肺部，到了嗓子口就都消解了。我可以死死拽抓他吗？此刻能够抓到的东西只有伊万的手臂，连力气都无法自我控制，勉强能看到手指尖在剧烈颤抖。他不停在我耳边问“你还好吗”，我知道自己看起来什么样，我快死了，要死了，马上就要窒息死亡了，但这种种都不是伊万引发的。我所能知道的是，我那天正在经历的一切都不是布拉津斯基的过错，什么造就了我，什么把我藏在体内的恶劣因子激发出来，怕是讲上一天一夜都不够呢。

他想要带我去校医室，我勉强还有一口留有余地的思维来摆手说不用，伊万强行捆了我去，肩膀在他手掌下没有任何可以逃往的地方。我不能像挪拉一样出走，我被困在那里了。平时只需要走个两三分钟，校医室离食堂不远，那天走了十五分钟还多，不过也有可能是我感知世间的沙漏出了问题。我只能凭印象说出充斥于鼻腔的消毒水，让我的鼻子热乎乎，还有打在脸上的大白光，最后校医把床旁的帘子给我拉起来了。我要诅咒伊万！自然是一点都不想来这个地方，我害怕医院，我害怕消毒水和惨白的灯光，我要回家。妈妈！我想回家！伊万，我想回家……那是什么，惊恐症吧，模糊的意识中我听他们在说这件事，我仍大口喘气，很快帘子就拉开了，医生的声音闯进我的个人边界。他让我保持呼吸，尽可能去想一片白云，我就浮在白云上面，去想我喜欢做的事情来分散我现在的注意力。我看什么都朦朦胧胧，白云蒙蒙胧，绿树蒙蒙胧，却只有一对紫色的晶石清晰又瞩目。我瞧着，想着，要怎么雕琢那对宝石，明明我对珠宝鉴赏毫无建树可言，这样我才逐渐吸进一点气了。

医生让伊万看好我，特别要注意是否会出现痉挛，保证我别把自己的舌头给咬了。他守在一旁，像个忠诚的骑士，我仔细想想到底对他做了些什么才造成现在这样的局面。我说他无聊，但那只是针对我们的图书馆之行，绞尽脑汁也想不出到底我用了什么样的措辞和语气才使他扭头就跑，离开一个本应该快速建立起来的闭环。这可比蓝天白云更有用，我不停挖掘着所有的可能性，是我上课坐在他身边本应进行两人小组讨论时闷头大睡？是我缺席本该两人共同完成的化学实验害他只能一个人撰写报告？在不解和郁闷中我抓着伊万的手落地了。

但那些误会，我还是想称呼它们为“误会”，并不应该是我的错，我周旋在家庭与课业之间，连提笔去写字的本事都丧失了。我写不出作业，我在自己的床上辗转反侧，废纸篓里全部都是我无法再写下去的每一页日记废纸。全都废了，我什么都写不出。可我还是怨恨着伊万，嫉妒到在想明天要怎么捉弄他，去破坏那张笑脸，他就不能像我六岁时候那样大哭起来吗？


	4. Chapter 4

春天多雨，我不会想在这样的天气中出门，周末可以在被子里包上一整天都不下地。雨水在山区里并不少见，天总阴晴不定，不过大多是淅沥小雨，将动物白骨上的泥点都一并洗刷干净只有在春季才能撞着。最独特的一场购物体验倒在那时发生了，我就没想到过。又或者你要去谈论“性”这件事，生理卫生课我一直缺席，对那些图册没多大兴趣，但最接近“做爱”心情和感觉的一场遗憾也恰好在那个时间发生了。被风掀起的衣服一角、似有若无的肢体接触、眼神交汇中的心照不宣，全都像精心准备好的餐点一样被端了上来。

伊丽莎白在一个周六的上午把我从睡梦里拖了起来，要我陪她去逛街，如果我脑子还正常就不会为了躲避连环轰炸而应允下来。伊丽莎白算是我发小，我们就读同一所小学，不过关系仅到此为止，我还一直觉得她性别模糊，不方便使用任何一种特定的人称代词。初中我们分散了，高中又聚拢到一块儿。我、伊丽莎白与罗德里赫都是小学同学，他们关系更亲密，我永远是小团体中会被偶尔撇在一旁的第三人。三个人组建起来的小团队就颇有意思，并不像一般意义上的三角那样结构稳定，人际关系一旦到了“三”这个数字就变幻莫测起来，实际只有两人才算真正的核心。她电话挂的很快，火急火燎，我的脑袋还在嗡嗡作响，里头有个不太静音的面包炉。她叫我去挑什么礼服裙子，又说她约了别人一道，让我早点出门，到什么大道门口第一家肉铺右手拐进去的巷子同她碰面。大道的名字我完全没听清，她飞快地念过去，连气都没顾得上喘一口。也可能是我脑中的面包炉一直在啸叫。

电话断了都还没整明白到底发生了什么，尽管如此，我还是起来了。柔软的被子还在试图挽留我，我埋在残余的湿气中放空了一会儿，有股淡淡的霉味，三月的春日是还没停暖气的，

这样的状况一直要持续到五月底，天空反反复复的，有太多哭不完的事情。有一年我参加了学校组织的露营，大概就是高一那年，我们在野营篝火照不到的阴影里，火光摇曳在远方，伊丽莎白说自己迟早会和罗德里赫结婚，而我震惊于她真的是个不带把的姑娘。我昨晚做了一个梦。也不能说是昨晚，应该是一直持续到刚刚的，就被手机铃声硬生生扯回到现实里。被子发霉，床单也泛潮，我抱着玩偶横着倒向另一侧。

我与我的一位同学滚倒在这张不大的床上，被子缠绕在他腿上，怎么也掀不开来。是个男生，我能清楚辨别出他的性别，平坦的胸，他把我摁在枕头上。我本该尖叫、踢打他，可是那晚却很平静，我们平静地接吻，只是嘴唇浅浅的触碰，他温柔地抚摸我，将我舔上高潮。还能记得舌头是如何爬过大腿内侧，他吻我的器物，只用嘴和手就帮我解决，我就把手指插入他的发间，轻柔蓬松的发丝犹在指尖。我伸出左手望了望，五指摊开来对着拉下帘子的窗户，梦里的一切都褪色了，灰色、褐色、白色，但有一双紫色的眼睛盯牢我。柔软的一双唇瓣，潮湿而又温暖，就像三月收获的一种花蜜，厚厚地包裹起我。唉，是伊万啊。

把手伸到裤子里去就是在那一念之间。我咬了咬嘴唇，唇肉磕出一点血水，冰冷的手滑到睡裤里。一开始只是隔着内裤，我那同学伏在我身边低低喘息，他咬了咬我的耳垂，沾了含税的发丝飘进眼底。他可以用他的阴茎来摩擦我的，就像我正在做的一样，手指颤抖着握上性器官。其实我并不懂到底要怎么去处理这种事情，不喜欢那些成人电影，我妈的工作也经常带人回来，当我写作业的时候他们就在隔壁会弄起来。伊万应该来教我怎么去搞，至少在梦里他并未与我交恶，就算我抢了他的牛奶也只是一笑了之，这仍旧使我们结下了不小的梁子。我回忆着那个旖旎的梦境，加了点糖果色的滤镜，就像是透过彩色的玻璃糖纸，闭上眼睛构建起一个真实世界。那里没有肮脏的大人，没有对幼年的我无穷的索取，只有我那个神秘的同学带领我做一件快乐的事。

性本应该是愉悦的。这是我从教科书中看到的，要享受它，对自己感到骄傲，珍爱自己，可我一点都不沾，童年如走马灯，用一个万花筒就能骗取孩子与他睡一晚，我转着万花筒，那些人用手指摸我还未发育的第二性征。我早就学会如何把自己的情感剥离，对此无动于衷，可是伊万跌进梦里，他想要牵着我走。我将头整个埋进玩偶里，只留了小半张脸，眼睛迷迷瞪瞪。胯慢慢动，隔着两层裤子蹭着那个可怜的玩偶，梦里是伊万与我紧紧贴在一块儿。为什么他懂那么多呢？梦境之外的他也懂得这些吗？可是他早就不愿多和我说一句话，就算我如何嘲笑他都无动于衷。那种困惑占据了我的心，在我上下动着手的时候使我颤抖，指尖擦过前端就已经不行，敏感又难以控制自己。射精之后才是不满与伤感，大脑空空一片，伊丽莎白所说的哪条大道上的第几家商铺早就被挤出去了，伊万的脸占据了所有版面，搅打在胶质里面。在昨晚，他是与我一同释放出来的。

不能说是一个坏梦，我常被噩住，那次不是，我却还未审视过自身的偏好。我应当不会喜欢任何一个人类，动物倒与我亲近些，自己家里却没这个条件。我妈对皮毛轻微过敏，五六岁的时候我养过一只狗，他起码会帮我赶走一些讨厌的大人，尽管他能做到的很有限，是条小狗，只咬咬人屁股啥的，但我还是与他有着很深的友谊。最后却惨死在我妈一个客人手下，据说是喝多了酒，想打我妈的时候他冲上来要保护她，等我放学回家就看他奄奄一息。我妈对他没什么感情，靠在楼梯的扶手旁等我们告别完，她冷淡地将尸体拎出去，我们把他埋在了花坛下面。就算是在这样严肃的一个场面，六岁的我第一次直面死亡，母亲不合时宜的喷嚏声盘旋在耳旁。

下床的时候感受到冷风，春雨夜里我要抱紧伊万，把头埋进他的臂弯里，去体验真正的“生”。我们从娘胎里出来的时候就没有带上羞耻感，大方地向世界展示赤裸的躯体，头、往下的胸腹、摊开的四肢、一套尚未发育的性器官。裤裆湿漉漉一片，脱下睡裤能看到前面深色的块点，梦遗与刚刚的自慰，雨水拍打在室外那个快被风吹散的木棚上，再过几个月绣球就该开了。兴许是四五点，精液还没有干透，留在内裤里唤起我残存一息的厌倦，就好像是在厨房里打到一只臭虫，它爆裂开来溅出体液，足以让人精疲力竭。伊万问我舒服吗，还没有人询问过我的感受，在春雨夜里我失语了，只有同伴一人在扮演着他的角色。就在那个时候梦遗才算真实存在的一小桩幸事。

说来说去，这事都显得有点强制了。十五岁有了第一次反应，之后就一直是梦魇，我是不会自慰的，也不想做，但就是发生了。仿佛是被钉在十字架上，双手双脚都被铁钉箍出血，顺着床沿淌下去，却并不是从手脚的伤口出发的。从下面，从后面，火舌也一并撕扯着我，熏烤肋骨与脊背。我的锁骨阵阵作痛，发出嘎吱的磨牙声响。

让温暖的水流洗去那些记忆，还真只是一厢情愿了，伊万会抱着我一起，他揉我的耳朵。这栋房子里只有热水器是唯一毫无问题的，为我和母亲二人提供最优越的放松机会，我们只在这个时候能够松口气。她早就不在家，我也要出门了。毛巾上趴着一只跳蛛，毛绒绒的八只脚扒着我的浴巾，三对眼睛齐刷刷看着我，可怜兮兮地想要夺回她的新家。

“嗨小家伙。”我冲她打招呼，手头拉了拉浴巾，没什么拉锯过程，那小东西马上就跳到一旁的洗手台上去了。

“多吃点苍蝇，宝贝，吃饱点。”我目送她离开了浴室。

并不是我主观上想要迟到，很显然伊丽莎白已经等得不耐烦，短信电话轮番轰炸，我巧妙地应付，还能说些俏皮话，她正在电话的那头和别人抱怨这场忽如其来的雨。连帽卫衣一直很有用，替代了多余雨伞的功能，能让我快速在雨幕中奔跑。它们打在盛放的月季上面，重重花瓣往下压着托举起她们的花茎，再逐一把水珠弹去地面。大气循环也可以是这么发生的，我放缓了脚步来欣赏这一完整的微循环。去年做了些市政建设，一些道路被重新命名，不知道在这个城镇里做这些有什么意义，我们熟悉的地方都被翻修了个遍。我一直记不住新的名字，明明只是一条谈不上宽阔的马路，却被冠以个“大道”的名头，念起来名声响亮，只是那上面都是廉价的快速消费品罢了。肉铺是开头第一家，并没有给“大道”妆点多少门面，在那之后依次排开的是糖果店与裁缝铺，我们这儿都还以传统消费模式为主体导向呢。伊丽莎白的意思到底是没到肉铺的右手边拐进去，还是肉铺与糖果店之间的那条小巷，我开始有些模糊。我不能百分百完全记得她所说的话，我记不住很多东西，琐碎的细节，无关紧要的话题，一直沉浸在与自己对话之中。

“是那家新开在五号的女装店吗？”我问自己，女生之间的潮流随着课程的流动播洒至每一个年纪。

“她都没说到底要去买什么，你还能找到那条短信吗？”另一个我回答了问题，有点嘲讽和作壁上观的样子。

我还在用五年前的手机，没有触摸屏，甚至都不是智能机，无法开通即时通讯帐号，这让许多人很难在需要做小组作业的时候找到我。朋友们知晓这件事，他们会发短信，但我有经常清理收件箱的习惯。内存一直不够，看完之后随手就会删除，我还存了大量低画质的照片，更不想删掉那些。明明没有地方发布也不会有人看，我的珍宝盒里可是什么都有的，拍过雨中的绣球，白紫相间，团簇在木架子地下，鸽子就能从那里展翅飞向蓝空里的神龛。一只候鸟模糊的翅膀、一只逃窜中的家鼠、邻居家的胖猫，我把四周全都拍遍了。母亲五年前的影像也都在数据卡里，侧脸、抹成大红的唇、还同少女一样的露齿大笑，她的牙齿那么洁白。岁月还没夺去她的希望，我们偶尔还会去公园野餐，母亲躺在雏菊丛中叫我给她拍照，那张照片被我当了两年的主题界面。

我没有找到伊丽莎白的那条短信，只能凭借不清晰的记忆游走。直觉还是引导我穿过肉铺去它和糖果店的交接处，塞迪克总想骗我们这些蛀牙大王多买糖果，几个月之后就能去给他熟悉的牙医贡献业绩，让父母掏出更多的钱来帮不省心的孩子修补牙齿。那小巷挺窄的，勉强能并排过两个人，但得紧紧挨靠在一块儿，他们就坐在一块阶梯上头，伊丽莎白用脚无聊地提着铁栏杆。我想是不是要打招呼，看到娜塔莉娅我并不十分惊讶，不过再往上就见迫使我今早发春梦的对象。伊万扯了扯他围巾，今天好像换了一条，是一款紫色格纹的三角，正与另外二位女士说着什么。脑中过了几秒现在转身离开而激怒伊丽莎白这个女人的概率会有多大，就在我试图将自己藏在电线杆阴影中的这一会会儿时间内，娜塔莉娅就已经发现了我。我说服自己是因为迟到而愧疚，硬着头皮走到亮光之下却踢到铁皮电箱，左脚绊了右脚，我在三人众目睽睽之下滑稽得像个马戏团小丑。当我与伊万对视的时候，从后背慢慢爬过一条肉虫，顺着毛孔钻入脊髓中去了。

伊丽莎白看起来并没有被影响到好心情，两位女士走在前头，雨大起来。今年的雨不比往年，卯足了劲在那儿下，银盆翻了，云被撕开巨大的裂口。伊万带了雨伞，通常大家都是一盖帽子冲进水帘，他慢悠悠打起伞。我们跟在后面，几步远的地方，我和他一块儿夹在左右墙体之间。还能够挤一把伞，伞面微微往我这边斜上一些，就让我的手无处安放起来。要怎么摆才合适，伊万的身体不停压着我，肩膀正好撞起来，他小声道了歉。稍稍比我高些，只要抬头就能撞到他那鼻子，我怕给他弄折了，僵着脖子跟上小姐们的步伐。在昨晚他把热气喷在我颈窝，锁骨旁热乎乎的，伊万呼吸的节奏缓且长，擦过我露在冷气里的皮肤。心脏跳动也跟上他的节拍，雨声成为陪衬却把调子都放大了。我们紧靠在一起，比前方的女孩子们都还要亲密，伊万为了稍微舒服点而晚我半步，如果调出监控来看会不会像我贴在他的胸口？

渐渐就与伊丽莎白她们拉开了距离，那条半透明的帘幕把我们与外世界隔绝开，这条巷子可以走这么长的时间，直通到罗马去呢。裹在揉碎的玻璃纸中他也是这样，一只手搭在我的肩膀上，扶住我，现在他替我遮去雨，在那个世界里他洗去我全身的紧张和疼痛。

“你可以走进来点，半边袖子都湿了。”伊万轻声开口，我往后瞄了一眼，他朝我点头，眼神一直停在我身上。他在看哪里？其实已经越过安全距离，那条线，他不该花这么长时间的，他在仔细打量我，像是在评估什么项目。我理应愤怒，他从我的头顶往下，滑过脸，在锁骨附近绕了一圈，让春季低温的雨水都煮沸了。卫衣松垮垮挂在我身上，浴室里的热水已经悄然离开，倒没有带走偶然沾染上的月季花香。三月开始大选，和我们未成年人无关，背对着我们的是候选人的支持者，他们也来到了这座小镇。

伊万的这些举动磨得我脑后那根硬骨疼，手还收紧了些，把我揽过去点，这下算是真的撞进他一侧的胸膛。头昏脑胀的感觉重新回到此地，在脊髓中穿行的小虫快要爬进控制中枢里，我不停在吞咽唾沫。口干舌燥，搞出此种麻烦的人就在眼前，昨夜他亲吻我，用蜜糖哄骗我，月光撒在他光裸的背部。他脱下衣服之后是那样的，身材结实，隐隐还能看到肌肉，淡金的体毛一簇簇围绕着那个部位。月与夜的女神创造出了他，我摸到他的腹部，此刻我也在他努力看清前路的时候偷偷看了两眼。被微风吹起一角休闲衬衫，幽幽露出一小节浅色的皮肤，和梦里相比更真实了。伊万几乎是推搡着我往前的，我们终于穿过了狭小的巷子到了另一出平台，失去了屋檐遮挡，日光都明朗起来。伊丽莎白指了指不远处的一方小楼，说那里就是。

她似乎是要去买布料与缎带，不知道想做些什么，那些手工的事情我并不擅长，伊万倒兴致勃勃，收了伞先进了店。风铃杂乱地响，挂在门上起提醒的作用，我被阻挡在玻璃门外。那间店铺颇带有些神秘色彩，与一般认知中的手工品商店不同，店主并没有接通明亮的灯光，层层帷幕遮盖住了这个人造洞穴。我的同学们消失在里头，伊万也被黑暗吞并了。雨小了些，失去雨伞庇护的我却没把帽子戴起来，将自己敞在自然里，湿发一缕缕贴近鬓角。他们甚至都参加了同一个社团，娜塔莉娅居然也会缝纫，这足够古怪，布拉津斯基倒是在我能理解的范围之内。娜塔莉娅看起来更适合去搞近身格斗，在这之前我还无比确信这一点呢。所有人，不能说所有人，在这个语境之中我只想用它来进行指代，他们都找到自己喜欢的一桩唉好并为此购买材料，我家里连一只足球都没有，还要去借本田的。

伊万用他的右手食指撩拨着我的阴囊，当月亮女神孕育出他的时候大概也是那样悲悯地看着世人吧。他与我四目相对，眼睛里多数是那样的神情。心火时常燃起，把白桦林都点着了，我能听到树枝被烧断、从枝桠地上方砸落的声音，浓烟扑进鼻腔里。为什么要怜悯我，为什么要揽着我，为什么要挤兑掉我循环往复的噩梦，为什么要亲吻我。连想到要走进这家店铺就足够让我焦虑，我同伊万在床上做爱，直到今天上午我才找到正确的词汇来形容这件事，做爱，而不是单纯的“性”。

犹豫着，犹豫着，犹豫着。在这之前都从来没有考虑过性取向，我不会喜欢女性，也不会喜欢男性，所有人类在我眼中都是一样的构成，肉与水，毫无差别。伊万，他横空出现了，如一根刺扎在胸口。我的那条小狗，就短短的半年时光，他叫弗里茨，会用湿漉漉的舌头舔我的脸，最后成了一捧花泥。伊万也会用湿漉漉的舌头舔我，但他吃掉了我。

风铃又打了一次，我最终还是拉开了玻璃门，雨水被彻底阻隔在世界之外了，可我给他们带来了暮春。神秘，还有些娇柔做作，东方来的布料堆在里头，日式的花纹如墨水洒在地板上。我的同伴们并不在一楼，熏香炉旁找不到他们，我一人在森林里穿梭。仙鹤、祥云是白桦树的眼睛，他们也审视我，在于我更上的空间里观察这个人间，树叶哗哗作响，大火从木头地板下方的泥土里蔓延上来。

我常取笑他。伊万的校服并不那么合身，身高和体型的缘故，秋冬校服衬衫的袖子管短上一截。当时是我负责给他领的校服，虽然学校教务处说是因为时间紧迫的缘故而暂时没有最适合的尺码，我看最后他们也把这件事忘记了。伊万去别的地方办手续了，我捧着一堆校服站在走廊里等他。

“喂，”我看到他走来，那个没什么活力的步调，一尺一尺挪过来，“你将就穿吧。”

伊万遵守规矩，几乎不做出格的事情，我从没见他有过违规的心思，却总喜欢逃一门课。也算是我偶然发现的，看到他坐在草坪上喝杯里的水，又不时在本子上涂涂画画。应该是素描本，平摊开搁在膝盖上，右手执一根铅笔来回打着线，我正好从栏杆外翻墙进来。他抬了抬头，注意到我，我们没有什么可以说的，也并无心思打招呼，点点头就算知道了，他继续埋头回到画框里头。我问他要吃糖吗，他有时会拿，更多时间对我的话充耳不闻，香橙的棒棒糖同他爱用的香波源自同一香精，吃在嘴里倒成劣质口味了。好奇他到底在本子上画些什么，不是没有起过这样的念头，想在他枕着手臂睡着的时候翻一翻搁在旁边的素描本，就算闭着眼睛伊万都能洞悉我的一肚子坏水，迅速翻身把本子压到身下了。缩在裤子里的衬衫并没有被皮带系牢，它们调皮地蹦出来，把一个好学生的形象都给破坏了。

我在那个时候特别想要抚摸一下他的后背，会是怎样的手感？和我不同，他的背上没有任何伤疤，光滑极了。

有一次，我确实这么做了，鬼使神差，那天上帝开溜了，就让魔鬼钻了空子。手顺着掀开的衬衫一角翻进去，就像我翻墙入校一样，伊万刚还在装睡，马上就睁开眼了。他没有说话，却转了过来，对我居高临下，没有排斥的明显表现，我就又往上摸索。沿着突出的脊背，一段一段敲着骨节，他突然靠过来，把一条腿压在我身上，瞳孔里能看到呼吸急促的我的倒影。他那一刻在想什么？我不知道。只能屏住呼吸，试图调节自己的节奏，让身体趋于平静，他的腿又放下去了，才让我松口气。

在弗朗西斯与安东尼奥的陪伴下我胆子很大，其实是拉两位朋友给自己壮胆，独独只有我一人的时候是不敢这么做的。伊万的鞋子很有趣，能够发出一种很好辨认的独特声音，当脚步踏起来的时候我会知道他正在附近。和友人们说好，他一走进教室就要起哄，由我带头嘲笑他土气的打扮，短半寸的衬衫和长半寸的外套，还有一成不变的围巾。我确实这么做了，持续有几个月，他显然很生气，又懒得和我吵，几乎半个班级的同学都被我带动起来大笑，他每天都要瞪我好几眼。我们只在草坪上一同蹲着的时候才会休战，我则更希望他能开口骂我，那对我是更好的。

由大火而起的烟雾熏得我睁不开眼睛，眯着眼探索这片密林。阴雨天对我更友好一点，我仍旧很喜欢把自己四肢摊开晒在阳光底下，很快就要会飞烟灭的幻觉掌控住我。四周都挂满叮咚作响的乐器，这种防盗的方法倒是非常方便，就算是在阁楼都能听得一清二楚。纱帘低垂拖到地，只有几根被挂满流苏的绳子松松拉起，往里就能看到一方软榻，伊万卧在上面。伊丽莎白哪儿去了？娜塔莉娅呢？我本想问那些问题，嘴巴张了张什么话都说不出。他撑着头看到了我，伸手招我过去。

我应该要犹豫的，他举手的姿势软绵绵，仿佛骨头都没有，外衣都脱了，只剩贴身的短袖，下半身隐在印花繁复的毛毯中。我开始向前，脱去鞋袜，光脚踩在羊毛地毯上，却置身于河川里，趟着温水前行。他看起来就在我伸手可及的地方，任凭我如何努力都触碰不到，我也脱去连帽卫衣，双手卡在袖管里挣扎了一会儿，无袖背心让我在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。我渴望他，我渴望一片浮木来支撑我，我渴望我的小狗。我后来应该和伊万讲过我幼年时的一次见闻，那是在我们都学会抽烟以后，在我自己的床上紧挨着一块儿坐，我们互相给对方点了烟，从王的店铺里偷来的，他用手搓着我的膝盖听我讲故事。

他来看过几次校足球队的比赛，就坐在场下，我就不再关注球在哪儿了，反倒时常偷偷看他的表情。但伊万只会捧着书看，或者发呆，很少在意我们踢得如何。那他又为什么要来看比赛呢？我问队友，谁都没注意他来了，因为他没等我们踢完就从观众席上消失了。从那以后我开始跟踪他，放学时候故意磨蹭到他做完值日，不再和弗朗西斯与安东尼奥一起回家了。我走在他几米之外，一开始装作偶然，后面也懒得给自己找理由，明目张胆尾随他。我们走过一座桥梁，要转好几个拐角，伊万是不是在故意甩开我？我依旧每天跟着，让双手为我保驾护航，走在长花坛上都像是在走平衡木。他慢吞吞走，我也慢吞吞跟，风拉近我们的距离，鸟儿带我们去往森林。我要穿过河水去伊万身边，不过湍急的水流呛住了我。

他们发现我的时候，据伊丽莎白后来描述，娜塔莉娅进行补充，我因为缺氧而晕倒在一楼内室的地板，伊万在和老板交涉是不是应该关掉他的香炉。或许是过敏，睿智的同学一阵见血，我都还不知道这件事呢，很快就察觉到身上的奇痒与红疹。他们给我找了杯水喝，确实也把我裹在那根花里胡哨的毛毯里，坐在扶手椅里的我颇有些可怜。我照了照一旁的镜子，伊万在我身后偷偷笑。

靠在红木制作而成的柜子旁等他们买完所需的东西，听他们聊针法、选布与缝线。我看不太懂，鼻腔里还充斥着那股味道，胃里直犯恶心，铁定是中毒了。店主说我没什么事，不过都是心理作用，难道真切的幻觉也是心理作用？头晕晕沉沉的，那天是伊万送我回的家。雨并没有停，他把大衣留给我了，说之后洗好还他就行，行色匆匆要赶回家吃午饭。我站在破败的院子门口踌躇了一会儿，这院子连弗朗西斯家那个地精的一根胡子都比不上，花盆都荒芜了，却还要苦苦等待绣球的绽放，只剩一棵大树亭亭如盖。那树在我妈和我搬进来之前就在了，可能几百年前就牢牢在此地扎根了。我还是叫住了他，请伊万进来喝杯茶再走。

最后我们一起吃了午饭，本田来送外卖的时候惊讶了好一会儿。任谁都会惊讶，伊万与我本就不熟，我们在学校几乎没什么话说，甚至还差点为了牛奶打起来，谁都无法忘记去年发生在食堂的那件事。中餐外卖，盒子外头印个憨厚的熊猫头，味道就是甜甜酸酸放了很多酱，吃鸡肉猪肉牛肉全都一个味，蔬菜也逃不开各式酱料。伊万对炒米粉情有独钟，我觉得太辣我们坐在堆满垃圾的厨房桌旁享用午饭。他进门的时候小心避开了地板上的杂物，捏扁的啤酒罐、用坏的避孕套、烟蒂与外卖餐盒，没发出一点声响。地板上还有擦不掉的污渍的，我拣了个还算干净的杯子给他泡茶，说家里没有咖啡了只剩无止尽的茶包，别人送的，问他要喝什么口味。没关系，随便就好，他并没有给我一个明确的答复，这让我很难抉择，

他喜欢普通的红茶？还是要加奶？加糖？还是需要薄荷茶、茉莉茶、香草茶？从壁橱里拿出七八个盒子，满当当地抱在怀里，转过身来哗啦啦散在桌面。伊万翻翻看看，我就一一介绍。甚至都还没邀请弗朗西斯与安东尼奥来我家玩，自己的房间并不同楼下一样，但青春期积攒起来的面子与羞耻感会在这个时刻爆发起来，是由自卑驱动起来的心理，我不想让他们看到我的家。但布拉津斯基却不同，我在梦里与他肌肤相亲，自然而然就被划到了可以参观室内的那一类人。我还从来没想过这事有什么问题，伊万就不是个问题。他从堆在最上方的莓果茶开始看，外包装被研究透彻，从配料到营养成分表全都不落下。是要寻找最健康的饮料吗？不过茶水的卡路里都很低，脂肪都没有，有一些会添加大量的糖。接着是薄荷，好几种，柠檬鼠尾草与薄荷，茉莉与薄荷，还有薄荷巧克力碎片口味的茶，我把那个扔了，早已过期两年。最后伊万指定了一款，柠檬姜茶，搭配这淅淅沥沥的雨天是最好不过的选择，我还额外为他添了一勺蜂蜜。

他喝了两大杯，第二杯是在我房间里，做完了一份数学作业才起身回家，穿过破旧的木架他带走了自己的大衣，却还是留下一把伞，靠在沙发旁边。我回头来看，所幸苔藓没有漫进室内，那柄伞停在角落里，半透明的淡紫色，被撑开的薄膜上还漫着晶亮的一层水珠。伊万的来去都极不真实，以至于在大脑缺氧过后的后半日里 我都在怀疑他是否真的来过。当时的床垫上有一块凹痕，顺着侧沿塌陷下去，伊万坐在那里做了家庭作业，我的老床垫无法回弹，全都是不可逆的，而那是伊万那次存在于我房中唯一的凭证。后来我换过一次垫子，伊万也来帮我搬，他还问为什么上面会有一个古怪的凹陷。

满月携夜空而来，清辉四溢，把监视所用的探照灯塞进人们的大脑中。自那日起，我常梦到伊万。我在他边上写卷子，问他借小抄，虚实的边界模模糊糊，偶尔才想起我们之前连考场都经常不在一起。月相影响着我，便疯了，我在更多时候与伊万换着法子享乐。随着月亮起伏的潮汐拍打在我身上，伊万轻声叫着我名字，屈起一条腿侵犯过来。是月亮，他的一切都是月光做的，我看不清他，我看不清自己。

我盯着伊万的后脑勺，又是社会学的课，他一如既往做着笔记，我持续性地看他。我到底喜欢同性吗？这个问题需要被摊开来放在台面上，入梦来的是伊万，在梦外看着我的也还是他。换做别的男性我会有所反应吗？我试着集中注意力来思考这个问题，男性与女性对我哪个吸引力更大？我能接受与同性的亲密接触吗？翻来覆去考虑了很久，眼睛也睁得累了，就闭起来倒头趴着。伊万安静吃饭时候落了一根睫毛在脸上，我那天就很想帮他吹掉，甚至是伸手去捉，能稍微碰一碰他也是好的。只有他，只是他。那天是在聊光谱，轻松的氛围，又讲到酷儿，我一点儿都不开心。

变本加厉，就当他在我卧室短暂出现过的几小时毫不存在，连他自己都对我的态度摸不着头脑。我要讨厌他，强迫自己接受这样的论调，我不应该喜欢一个同性，母亲所教育的一切都烙印在脑中。可我又控制不住地喜欢伊万，唯有伊万，内裤黏糊糊，一切都在悄然发生着。他的头发，他的眼睛，他的身体，他的声音，他的手，他的脚，他的不合身的校服，他的常服，他的字，他的笔记本，他的香波，他的名字，我躲在厕所的隔间里低低叫着，呼喊那个名字，舌尖顶着牙齿，又擦过嘴唇，他从我的口腔里蹦出来。我不会弄，为此干着急，如果他在这里就好了，如果他能帮我就好了，我想象着昨晚、前晚、第一次的那晚，伊万教我如何自慰，如何刺激龟头与柱体，他示范给我看，亲吻我，说我是乖孩子。可我一点都不怪，我想要更多他，想要他捆住我手脚，想要他侵犯我，那些幻想从旧日滚滚而来，我在紫色的帷幕下射精，阴茎还因高潮而弹跳了两下。

门板被猛然推开，我与幻觉中的伊万四目相对。


	5. Chapter 5

到底是他一直在隔壁的厕位偷听，还是他无意间撞见，我与伊万后来各执一词，谁都不肯退让，但那天就是发生了这样的一场事故。先不说那个，如果没有这个让我羞愤到要钻到瓷砖缝里去的事情，我们还未必能够了解彼此。不过也并不完全是从这个开始的。有一周我几乎都躲着伊万，毕竟他才看过我的阴茎，想必那也给他留下了深刻印象，我就有整整一周没有正面碰过他。不过我常不去上课，就连年级负责人都抓不到我，我能跑得比兔子还快。在刻意荒废我的前途，终于有一天被校长逮到，带我去他办公室谈了一会儿，我又不是不认识他，为什么要一副看问题学生的表情呢？我可是见过他更多的神情，愉悦的、享受的，在我还不是他学生的时候。不过总该是的，他当时似乎完全没有考虑到这一点，大概觉得自己只是个外来的客人，之后就永远不会再碰到我。他那时的确是从别地慕名而来，听说是要坐好几个钟的车才能到我们镇上呢。

门落了锁，他转过来盯住我，略微谢顶的脑门泛油光，和他的肚腩内部所藏的污垢一样。我耸了耸肩，脱了外套挂在椅背上，露出我瘦柴的肩胛。我大概是穿校服最特立独行的人了，就像从没见过校服一样，我每天只需要套上校服裤子，其他一概都不是原装。没人管我，已经第二年快要过去了。这位校长，我的好校长，显然入学的时候就认出了我，现在我能看到他额头上挂着虚汗，双手来回紧张地搓着。他控制不住，这是潜意识的动作，我对他有莫大威胁似的。他没要求我这么做，脱外套什么的，但我那也是条件反射，天气逐渐热起来了。十年前他还没这么胖，没到十年，约莫八年左右，一直在我记忆中，但他仍有一双灰褐色的眼珠，被嵌在小眼眶里，像曲奇面团上的两颗巧克力豆。他想同我说什么呢？

新来的校长明显并没有做好准备，当我们二人同处一室的时候他不能安静地坐在椅子里，背紧紧绷直，离舒服的宽大靠背差了很远。他努力在放平心态，脸颊的肌肉微微抽搐抖动，不过看起来他本人并没有察觉。

“你要什么？”他问我，终于忍不住从休闲西装的口袋里掏出手帕擦了擦汗，与多年前的他大不一样，人的状态明显松弛下来，垮下来的肉堆积在肚子上。可我根本没想从他这边获取什么，我没有迫切读书上进的欲望，也没毕业后迅速找到工作的诉求，我甚至都没想好好活着。我是在虚度时光，他看我没什么敌意也就渐渐放松下来，开始装作我的长辈与老师，教训起我。浪费我的机会、挥霍我的青春，冠冕堂皇的漂亮话每个人都会说，都能给我屁股踢上一脚，为了弥补他们年轻时候的损失与过错。就算生活环境那样，我妈都想让我读点书，很矛盾，再还有一半的时间里，她又不愿意我读太多书，知识只是筹码，可以为她带来更好的价格。她有一回被警察抓住啦，那可真是稀奇，就穿着她的一条假貂站在酒吧旁的霓虹灯管下，大冬天还只着渔网袜与超短裙，条子们把她送回来的时候她一边发抖一边骂骂咧咧。那已经换了一批警察了，不照顾她生意，反而把周围一圈的妓女都挨个教育了遍，我妈也是其中一员。知识，知识是有用的，让她知晓哪些是违法行当，可她不管。

“没有，先生，我没有想要的。”我这么回答，眼睛始终盯着桌面，那上面放了一只木雕，北极熊正拖着一只海豹，可怜的小海豹早就断气了吧。

“你母亲好像也是这所高中的学生，”这位先生，虽然我并不想用礼貌的代词冠给他，但还是需要做做样子，“你更应该好好读书，不要辜负她的期许。”

他好像自信了一些，口吻高高在上，待我是任人宰割的羔羊。我瞥了他一眼，新来的校长低头理了理自己的领带。搬出我的母亲来压我，母亲的期许一点都没将我引回正轨，甚至还变本加厉驱赶着我。他或许根本没翻过档案，只听我妈胡诌了点什么，毕竟她要给自己和我都创造一个人设，这点她倒很来劲，故事越编越像，直到她自己也相信了故事情节。那样说给客人们的时候才更加有信服度。母亲，她曾经的确也是这所高中的学生，这不假，但她肄业了，压根就是被学校赶出去的。是一个未成年妈妈，那些恨才这么明晰，直冲着我而来，我便是毁了她一生的罪魁祸首。如果我没有出生就好了，如果我没有出生，她可能去一所大学，可能拿到一份体面的工作，她打我的时候尖叫大吼，骂我该去死，所有这一切都是我造成的。不过，在我成长的过程中逐渐意识到了一点，为什么她不去怪那个精子提供者呢？我是那颗精子，但我也不是自愿与她的卵子相结合的呀……我没有自由意志，诞生不经过我的首肯，被剥夺了这部分的权利。况且就算没有我，她也未必能够完成她那部分的心愿，但我无意中从她写给别人的聊天记录中得知了此事的时候，我并不能很好地掩盖自己的痛苦。我曾以为母亲是爱我的，她对我拳脚相加、使唤我、辱骂我，甚至带我走进深渊里，那都是不得已的事情，她需要钱，需要照顾我们两个人。她对她的朋友们说，我就是她的一条狗，给点吃的就行，我只是一条畜生。

我曾以为起码她爱我，但那也只是一厢情愿的零星美梦罢了。

档案我看过，又不是什么好学生，没少做偷鸡摸狗的事。我从没拿过别的东西，直奔主题要了解我妈的身世背景，那犹如鱼刺梗在我心里，只是好长时间创口都没有再流过血了。她肄业也就是毕业前一年，肚子不知道被谁搞大，外祖父母也就与她彻底断绝了关系。说来我还真没见过他们，母亲从来不说，也没有照片，和我未谋面过的父亲一样人间蒸发。除了一个表亲，那大概是和她关系最紧密的亲人了。兴许是某位学校高管，总之学校是要压下一桩丑闻，但在这个不大的城镇里总能很快就传遍，就连对着垃圾桶翻箱倒柜的野猫都能找出好几份八卦呢。这能对现在这位校长说吗？说不定搞大我妈肚子还安稳做到卸任的正是他的前一任，而他也与我的家庭密不可分。这样隐晦的秘密自然是一个把柄，只要我去揭发，一告一个准，我的校长说话自然也就客客气气。那样的心思倒没有，我还能去哪儿呢？我只想在湖里泡一泡，把身上的一切负担都顺着水流冲洗掉。

独自一人去爬过一次悬崖，就是那个黑黑的、由玄武岩堆叠起来的悬崖，时间冲垮了它，露出刀削般的内壁。我从山脚往上登，砂石抓着我，就算下过雨也并不那么打滑。我们的山并不非常陡，也没有阶梯，前人开出了坡道供我们上下。听说这里在很久之前是个矿区，在夏季的时候也算是个较为热门的旅游城市，我一次矿车都没坐过，游客们很喜欢假装自己是勤奋的矿工。幽暗的地方让我浑身不适，能听到不属于任何人类的声音在低低呼唤我，从大地的静脉出发，隆隆灌来我耳中。我害怕那个，上阁楼都小心翼翼，千万不能把门关上，灯也要常亮。某一天就心血来潮要去爬我们的悬崖，脚下就是废弃的矿洞，矿工们随着塌方早搬离了这里。湖也是如此诞生的，躺在山灵的怀抱中，守着一些自然不愿交给人类的财宝。人类应该毁灭，我一直这么认为，这样能把生的希望留给更有价值的动物与植物。攀登用了将近三小时，刚刚就说了，并不是很远的距离，我就在山上吃了饭，是自己带的面包。听说平时徒步者很多，那天却没有人，整片冒着蕨类植物的坡地都是我的软床。太阳从云层后害羞地挤了出来，我看那金光洒满世间。

湖水被点亮，周围的一切都被加上了一把旺火，粉与橙接踵而至，云朵也被染成了古典油画。就比较可惜身边没有自己的朋友，他们大概还在梦乡中，每个人都说自己对山上的世界见怪不怪，其实也并不是所有人都爬上来过，没看过日出却也觉得每日正常的人太多了。

我还能去哪儿呢？去湖里，去悬崖上，去海岸边，反正不是在我那个支离破碎的狗窝。我很早就开始贬低自己，唯有放弃一些尊严才能获得更好的心理安慰，我飘在半空欣赏日复一日的抱怨与辱骂。

我躲了伊万有一段时间，一两个月？我猜测，听到他来便拔腿就跑，什么都顾不上拿了。我还是频繁缺席课程，校长找我谈完话都没什么用，并没有足够的动力来支撑自己变为一个好学生。我的好友们与我不同，弗兰克成绩不错，文理兼修，安东尼奥有美术特长，未来想必是要考去美院，每个人都有自己擅长的东西，我为此感到高兴。轨迹正在慢慢错开，等到了正式成年的那天就会分道扬镳吧，我被这片土壤困住了，但他们没有。足球队的事情也渐渐不上心，本来我就对集体兴趣缺缺，完全是凭着爱好在为校队服务。队内发生过一些权力斗争，着实小儿科，也没啥意思，无非几个主力来回较劲，想要争取一张通往高校的快速门票，没有一个人是担忧球队未来的。我早就去坐冷板凳，暗涌看得一清二楚，幼稚极了，想不出到了高中也还有这样的事。他们拉帮结派，有些人还要打压新人，我甩了甩毛巾就早退了。训练早就没什么意义，迟早要被解散掉。

在那个无聊掉快要让人发疯的下午，我早早结束了自己的训练，反正也就是做点热身再颠几个球，马上就能看一场肥皂剧在场边上演。我开溜，沿着花朵争相怒放生命的花坛旁走过，随手拆了根棒棒糖。又是甜橙味，我从裤兜里一摸就闻到伊万。伊万，啊说到伊万，不知道他在做什么，不过很快我就能看到。如果问我后悔那天早早离开球场吗？我会说“不”，我从来不后悔自己所做出的决定，每一个都在冥冥之中被安排好了，我只是在掷骰子决定先后顺序罢了。

我从花坛旁走过，刚要转过拐角，就听到一些熟悉的声音，那些是高一年级的毕业班，很耳熟，靠勒索新人来获取地位与财富。不过也就一点点财物，我不明白他们为何这么热衷于此。本想偷偷从后门离开，不去趟混水，但我又见着了更熟悉的一角。伊万的围巾荡出来一些，掉在我视网膜上。这挺离谱的，我还没想过伊万这个人会被别人堵在墙边敲诈勒索！应该是他扮演那个角色，而不是受害者，我就是那样被他威胁过的。糖精卡在喉咙口，难受得发苦，血液一下就冲上脑门。我把身体往里靠了靠，尽量不让那群人察觉到还有另外一个人在，就这样想静静观察一下。

伊万一直低着头，看不清他的表情，手也垂着，高大的身躯看起来倒多了分可怜。他在想什么呢，我咬着糖块心里干着急，打他们啊，骂他们啊，怂什么呢！他又不是没那个本事，欺负起我来倒很有一套，现在怎么像换了个人？那群高年级的对他推推搡搡，说着比我的刻薄还要难听的话，几个人一同将伊万团团围起，慢慢收拢，这样我就无法更清楚地看到我的同级生。踮了踮脚，试图保持平衡，但失败了，为了保护自己而用背去撞墙，发出来的大声响就引来了他们的注意。如果说出手相救一开始并不在我的思考范围之内，可能连我自己都说服不了，那一两个月来一直所在逃避的事实就摆在眼前，我的影子在逐渐拉长的夕阳下是没有地方可以躲藏的。既然已经到了这般地步，本想收回的脚尖便也踏了出去。他们在骂骂咧咧，扬言说要把打扰他们的人也一并教训，身体早于意识先行动起来了。

其实我并不怎么打架。这么说应该很多人都不信，毕竟我脸上经常有点什么伤口，绷带、创口贴还有碘伏液，总之五彩斑斓的。那当然不是聚众斗殴留下来的，不过好像很多人对我都有一些善意的误解。那种误会很好，无伤大雅，帮我掩盖了不想公之于众的真相。不过其实流言也没减少，只要假装没听到就可以了。只能从拐角处装作自己是偶然路过，伊万的嘴角撇了撇，在出拳的一瞬间我在犹豫自己是不是做错了什么。但结局早就定下来，拳头在这样的作用力下不可能收得回来，那将错就错，反正我也算是帮他解了围。高年级的那群人啊，表面看起来挺有那么回事，几个人欺负一个，他们惯用的伎俩，实际上全都只是装腔作势，连基本的格斗技巧都没有。就算我帮同级生出了这口恶气，将他被勒索的钱财讨了回来，我仍旧没明白伊万为什么会愿意在这件事上妥协，很不像他的风格，那时的我对他的了解都还只浅浅停留在表面。又或者其实我察觉出了什么，从心底里也无法完全认同他。伊万是个很难将自己心扉打开的人，却又执着地想要融入到同龄人的社群中，这点就足够让他别扭了。他不可能成为一个普通的人，那日他进到教室里，从我们相见的第一面起那感觉强烈又热切，火焰一样朝我扑来，鼻腔内壁上的黏膜都被破坏地一干二净。

他没有朝我道谢，能够想象得出，我好心地想把钱包丢换他，手腕刚一动就被他蛮横地夺走，连几秒反应时间都不给我。转身就跑，速度很快，他的围巾是不是有自我意识？从我身边轻轻溜走了，我只拽到片毛刺手感。那我就会跟上他，胸中堵了好大好大的一口浊气，一些话语一些想法，埋怨的、期待的、迷茫的等等等等，全都有，全都搅作一团。我必须要追上他。随着他跑进一楼的洗手间，教学楼最尽头的那个，隔间的门板几乎都坏了，我踩在水管爆后瘫在地上的污水里喘气。

那次确实被伊万看到了。尽管具体细节会有偏差，不过我们二人谁都可以对最终的结果确认无误。精液从光裸的大腿根部往下淌，滴在瓷砖地板上敲出轻微愉快的响声，伊万当时的表情，我还在射精高潮的余韵中，大脑无法正常分析那个。复杂，夹杂着震惊与厌恶，却还有一丝被隐藏起来的兴奋，在提起裤子落荒而逃的那一瞬间被我捕捉到了。我几乎是从马桶上弹射起来的，怎么能这么快也不得而知，害怕被伊万看到更多丑态，我多么希望自己立刻从他眼前蒸发掉，挥洒进大气中。也并不是恐惧，我对他超出恐惧、愧疚、担忧、伤心、讨厌，倒尊重起他的意愿，他应该是不想让我凭空介入他的生活，那场球赛已经结束了，我不该再执着在那上面。我对那一分兴奋和愉悦产生了好奇心理，靠在墙上的身体也没有松弛下来。

他对着碎掉的镜子洗脸，只是把冷水泼到脸上好清醒一下，不知道他这段时间是怎么过的，从我的立场来说，我们没有一个能够正常聊天的氛围与关系。我在胃里组织语句，要怎么去说这个问题，去把我想要知道的表达出来。我到底做错了什么？为什么你对我的态度突然大转弯？那些混账们勒索钱财的时候你又在想什么？为什么要躲到这里来？水龙头发了锈，我听到水流哗哗作响，清泉涌了出来，伊万在试图拧上龙头。在这几十秒里我把手臂交叠起来，试图将他的背盯穿一个窟窿，把他对我所做的那些全都返还回去。就好比在赌气，我还从没干过这种幼稚的事呢！不过碰到伊万就莫名变回了幼童，做出不经过大脑深思熟虑的举动，嘲笑他也好、故意抢他牛奶喝也罢，我想要引起他的注意力。就是那条蛇惹的祸，是他的灼灼视线，我在破碎的灯下等待他说些什么。

他憋了很久才调整好自己的心态，要转过来了，要转过来了，我一直观察着他的一举一动：焦躁地抹了把脸，他很少这么急，往常他都一副游刃有余的样子。身体已经开始朝我这个方向倾斜，脚扭了一扭，又在犹豫，并不想将真实的他自己暴露在我面前。但那没关系的伊万，我很想这么说，一切都没关系，你会过得很好，你会找到栖身之地。

如果我能知道后面会发生什么，或许从头天开始就不会去对他产生兴趣，但伊万恰好是那么一个人，就算是在青天白日，他也散发着月亮的光辉。而那快要把我逼疯了。他本人也正好与我有相似之处，我们才会像脱轨的火车一样冲向那片断崖。伊万在之后，我们已经登上不受控的火车，他把我的手包在他手里，紧紧握着，说“只有我们才是一体”，我也就想起了在真正从厕所谈上话的那天。是一个巨大的美梦泡泡，我要这么来形容，又是真空的玻璃罩，人类到底能在其中存活多久呢？罩子外的每一个人都想要知道确切的答案，他们掐着表数时间，我和伊万紧紧抱在一块儿等待最后一秒。

“你到底想要什么？”他猛得转过身，与我观察得出的结论分毫不差，很快又跟上一嘴我的名字，像是想起什么来了，“贝什米特。”

谁都在问我想要什么。我需要什么呢？在我亲爱的校长的假设中，我是去勒索钱财或者升学机会，那么对于伊万来说我又要从他这边索取什么呢？在草地上躺着的时候，在我把手滑进他校服衬衫里去的时候，我一无所求。那个空间里，伊万用雨伞救起我的那天，他坐在我床上做完了数学作业，我问他怎么解方程，还顺带指导完了我的作业，就算是那天，我对他所渴求的也不过只是单纯的数学题目罢了。我想要的东西，轻柔的友谊、深刻的认同、互换的秘密，自然还有更迫切一些的，吻，我盯着伊万湿漉漉的嘴唇，我们手头没有纸巾，他擦不了嘴，水珠从他的唇峰砸在我心头。我想要从他那里获取一个吻。

这就像一座大山一样压住我，过往的很多经历，非常多的人来来回回触碰我的身体，却从未感受过这样的心情。急切地、热烈地、亲爱地、渴望地、茹毛饮血地，我想要用嘴唇重重压住面前同级生的，想要拥抱在一起，四肢紧紧交缠，让他不知所措，让他为我落泪。他不会哭吗？他为什么不能像六岁的我一样大哭起来呢？经年累月构建起来的城墙随着伊万的凝视土崩瓦解，那个满月夜，风吹起帷幕，我渴望能够被他触碰。性取向是一件非常复杂的事情，直到我所在叙述的今天都没有真正辨别清楚，我是喜欢与同性产生亲密情感连结，还是只单纯渴望伊万对我打下深刻的烙印，两者或许有区别，但是结果却具有一致性，我用我全部的热情去与伊万遥遥相望。

与他撑着的洗手池有几万公里之远。

那就需要把自己推离门口的墙壁，我挺懒的，还没这样做过，对别人都不这样主动，伊万是第一个。现在的一切都是舒适区，墙壁、既往所拥有的关系网络、狼藉中唯一有点温度的房间、足球、一门算得上拿手的物理，现在要离开这个舒适圈去投靠对面的人。伊万站在裂谷边缘摇摇欲坠，我要一跃而过。圣诞的时候他给我送了一张节日贺卡，我把它给撕了，略微有点后悔，那可以搭作桥梁供我走向他，现在只能换别的方式。我就说：

“你刚刚为什么不躲？”

只是一个事实陈述，我借此往前踏了一步，跨过了那条深不见底的沟壑，硬生生闯入他的玻璃罩里。伊万把自己圈起来了，我能看到，他说话总吞半句，在模糊不清的尾语中还有别的话想要表达。但他从来没有，或许是想让我猜。伊万摇了摇头，他躲闪着我的注视，再次主动将我甩开。是个非常令人困惑的行为，布拉津斯基似乎一直在试图从我身边逃开，与我们的初次交锋全然不同。从心脏散枝开来的疼痛，顺由动脉传导进身体的每一个地方，我探究地再往前挪了一些，连伊万脸上闪着微弱金光的绒毛都清晰可见。太阳往西行，厕所窗户的毛玻璃仍能窥见一隅，七零八落的光照打在同级生的脸上。我却仍在暗处。伊万从未知的外部世界而来，他是异邦人，随着一辆大巴跌进我生活的泥潭里，他能带我走出去吗？出走漩涡，出走冬日，出走吞没人的春潮，我们又要去往哪里呢？

抓起他衬衫领口的动作是不由自己控制的，看来大脑中枢下达了一个难得正确的指示，对上伊万我总要做错什么事情。这样才能强迫他看着我，回答我的问题，我想要的答案其实并不能从他口中跳出来。“我觉得给他们钱可以息事宁人”、“我不想躲”、“我躲不开，他们人很多”……每一个都不是我希望拥有的答案，伊万也仍旧安静，只有水管滴水的枯燥背景烘托着当下的氛围。伊万以前好像是这样的。每每说起这段他都要转过头去，脸上会浮出一抹红，淡褐色的雀斑在他鼻梁两侧轻轻跳动。光被揉碎了，沾在伊万的脸上，隔着一层半透的纸看他。我看不真切，他还在他自己的世界里，我已经凑得很近，却还不够。

那段时候，大概是在十一二岁左右，我早已有了胡思乱想的本领，我老是在发愁要怎么接纳陌生人。这项技能我永远都学不会，直到如今依旧如此，可能到我的骨灰抛向天穹的时候也都无法习得。看似我有三五好友，一直都作为可有可无的陪衬，不是首选的对象。眼前的这个同级生连一个可以真正对话的朋友都没有呢。怀揣着一点点的狂妄和自大，伊万对我就是如此重要。他应该是我的，我唯一能够使唤的朋友，我唯一能够亲吻的爱人，谁让他正好是从外面而来的人呢？他不能和别人玩，视线只能放在我的身上，耐心地听我说话，帮我解答问题，来看我踢球，和我一起去海边，他理应把他身边的那帮人遣散。我就是他最好的朋友。还要更多，不仅仅是朋友，我们要拥抱，要接吻，要做爱，要把腐朽的社会砸得稀巴烂，他也沉浸在童年的痛苦和阴影里。

我们都在一片阴影里，他却像被上帝选中的形象代表，四周圣光柔和地刺伤了我的眼睛。

灼烧的疼痛，皮肤随着西晒节节爆裂，那是我主观松了手，不是伊万强行挣脱。肩胛骨相撞在一块儿，比和四个人打架还要痛，他最终还是打碎了自己的笼子。在原地停留了十几秒来恢复视力，听力马上又灵敏起来，后来才得知，伊万脚上所穿的鞋与我们并无两样，但他走路的节奏在我耳朵里独一无二。我们聊过这个，他按亮手机里的手电筒，凑在我左耳朵附近想要看清楚其中的构造，他好像并不相信，嚷嚷着“这不可能”，但我总不能把心脏都剖出来让他瞧瞧吧。他往哪里跑我都能清楚分辨，一楼男洗手间出门右拐，功能教室门口有把歪倒的椅子，探究不出是谁放在那里的，他不得不放慢速度来绕过它，上面还缠着不少东西，锁链什么的，还有沙袋，天知道要干嘛呢？油墨泼洒在伊万脸上，安东尼奥邀请我去旁听过他的艺术课，绯、石榴与茜色在干净的帆布上铺陈开来，大块的，还有细小的点，斑斑驳驳结起来，又再往上添一些绿松石，等将将过了一晚，绀青就从画布下头渗了出来。那要消上好久，他鼻梁上被划开两道，被水擦过也掩盖不了悬在唇珠上一些位置的淡淡血痕，但伊万并不会去找校医包扎伤口。

他应该来找我，我随时都带着急救装备，酒精棉球、创口贴与绷带，我希望他向我求助。这样我会好过一点，我那挥向高年级生的几拳看起来把他的生活都打碎了，伊万从没那样看过我。厌恶，那才是真正的厌恶，更多是伤心，责怪我一直在搞砸事情。他看到我来的那一刹那也挂上了这么一个表情，不过显得可怜多一点，硬生生又挤出两滴虚假的眼泪，坏心眼的海怪也能哭出珍珠来。伊万要继续往前，避开摔倒的凳子之后是低年级的教室，他去年没在，我以前在其中一个桌肚底下粘了块泡泡糖，大概还吸引过来许多倒霉的蚂蚁，它们被糖块引至此地，立马就陷进沼泽里头。被吞没，我想吹很大很大的泡泡来捕获一只伊万。他的目的地是一排柜子，他的书包搁在里头，很显然他参加的社团早就散场，自然他也没露面过哪怕一分钟。那又是个周五，我和伊万的冲突几乎永远都爆发在周五，往后能有两个周末来平息怒火，循环往复。

我随后跟上，脑中已经过了一遍大致路径，右拐、绕过椅子、路过空荡荡的社团教室，来到储物柜前，正好堵上伊万，他在收拾自己的包。那是一排铁皮柜，刷了普蓝色的油漆，我的那个离伊万不远，当中只隔了一个，阻隔着我们的却又是一个空柜，可有可无。我们好像一直是在一起的。我的那扇门上面贴满贴纸，各种标语、油漆笔的签名，还有乐队的专辑封面照片，伊万那半边干干净净，连油漆都看起来崭新。我最喜欢的一张贴纸是一辆特拉贝特，其实算招贴画，它很大，占据掉柜内壁三分之一的空间，宝蓝色的塑料汽车破墙而出。还蛮想邀请伊万来看一眼的，他目不斜视，我还没组织好语言，要该怎么说呢？需不需要道谦呢？思来想去又没什么值得抱有歉意的事情，还不是憋着一口他丢下我不管的气吗？要说错，那也是布拉津斯基的问题，赖不到我头上。就在莫名赌气的当下，“砰”的一声巨响平地炸开，我几乎是跳了一下，伊万马上要把柜门甩出月球表面，明显是冲我而来的。他不看我，对面就是杂物间，我想起今天应该他值日，规定的时间早过了，那可是他头一遭。

尾随着他钻进了黑黢黢的小房间，走廊上的灯光都透不进来，呼吸一瞬间紧了紧。我梦到过这个。在满月之中，我又注意到月亮，杂物间的黑幕包裹住我们二人。月光是进不来的，那里的一切都密不透风。

我对伊万说，在他佯装找抹布并碰倒了一柄拖把之后，响动惊醒了我：“我刚刚救了你。”

是想要一个回应吗？是想要一个感谢吗？在几个月之间那种成串蚂蚁被活生生粘在我心脏裂缝上的焦虑呼之欲出，我就想要他看着我，让我看到他周身如蛇一样的藤曼，他只能看着我，他也只能拥有我一个人，敌人、友人、恋人，只有我。所有人都在问我“你想要什么”，厌烦地、好奇地、漫不经心地，我要伊万·布拉津斯基。

祝愿我能够成功，在我试图再次越过防线的时候被他抓到了，鼻尖会撞在一起，甚至他身上淡味的香波也一并钻入我的神经。伊万无奈地拉了拉自己的围巾，愤怒开小差去了，让我有机可乘。几乎是下意识，嫉妒挤占掉理智，他怎么能够离开我的视线范围？当我要寻找他的时候，伊万不会在他应该在的地方，他不在食堂，不在图书馆，也不在二人默许的公共草坪上。他在与谁说话？他身边总围着那些人，我讨厌他们，他们抢走了本该是我的东西。那么我故意卷起裤脚管而露出的脚踝就派上了用场，可以制造一些暧昧，故意去触碰他的大腿，同时手上也不能闲着，伊万该为现在这个局面负责。是多么蛮不讲理啊！我把自己全身心都挂在他身上，腿脚相交，后背虚虚贴着货架，我们俩就在狭小的空间里躲避真实的外界。

伊万会不会起反应呢？坏心眼点想，他总在我身后哀怨地叹气，对我也有感情呢。我们那日这么亲近，彼此之间只有两根手指的距离，他的唇紧绷着，拉直的弧度就像数学老师画出的古板的线，鼻子上的伤口使他可爱。下巴上还有一点点没刮干净的胡茬，我的少年也到了这个年纪。他是每天都刮胡子吗？我的手指在他扶住我的胳膊上一路舞蹈，终于再次触摸到他。晚上睡觉他穿什么睡衣呢？这么好的身体该裸着，全部脱光了好一起钻进被窝。有一天我们都躺在风中，刚修剪过的草坪泛着股机油与丰水交融的味道，他突然问我见没见过白日焰火。

“基尔伯特，”伊万在那时喊了我的名字，我正叼着根草，没转头看他，“你看过白天绽放的烟花吗？”

他的声音，如今我回想起来那一天，不管是在台球桌前、风拂过的草坪上，还是我们被困在落锁的杂物间内，甚至于在我身旁一同活了几个世纪之久，全都是一个腔调，隐忍克制着他本该释放出来的躁狂。他在潜移默化中狩猎我，我迫不及待想得到他的控制，可我们躺在草坪难得说上话的那天，我却真真困得睡着了。


	6. Chapter 6

亚瑟·柯克兰考砸了。

这可是稀奇事！柯克兰一直保持着非常好的成绩，不仅在年级里，甚至整所学校都知道他是多么优秀的学生。当然我所指的“考砸了”并不是一般意义上的失败，与我们这类浮在中游的人不同，大概就是他在不在年级前五的重要程度吧。对于柯克兰还要再多一点，可能失去了第一的位置。前二十的排名板挂在公告栏处，周二的下午一群人头挤在下面，这是新校长想出来的腌臜念头，美其名曰“促进学生们的学习劲头”，屁用都没有，因为在那板上的永远都是那么几个人。伊万头一遭参加期末大考，在人群之中我一眼就看到了他，他太过醒目，高壮的身躯是怎么都躲不掉的。他仰着脖子盯着公告栏，顺着他左边延伸出去，亚瑟就在不远的地方紧皱着眉。倒挺稀奇，柯克兰不太有这样愁眉苦脸的表情，我本来并不在意到底年级前二十都有些谁，那次我对排名充满了好奇。本来是去找人的，伊万和我那个时段并不在同一节课，从杂物间的交流之后我们开始走近。这不是一种仅仅物理肉体上的“亲近”，还比那更多一点，总算有了自己的小小空间。我对图书馆还能有多大排斥呢？难得能在安静的环境里睡上一会儿，伊万擦的润肤露有雏菊的气味，带给我轻柔的阳光。阴霾笼罩着的噩梦驱散开，我平时少晒太阳，记忆也不好，说话总颠来倒去，伊万也不戳破。

拨开几个踌躇着是否要凑上前去看排名的同学，我穿行到伊万身旁，他可能没注意到我，仍旧仰着头。不过也可能知道了，垂在身侧的手微微做着小动作，小拇指挠了挠我的手掌心。他老喜欢这么做，小动作很多，渴望一种与旁人肌肤贴连的行为，没什么边界感，却会让他在整个大环境中更加自在一点。我对此并无异议，伊万体温相较于我更高一点，他那些偶尔莽撞的举动倒是一丛丛火把，连极地里的冰雕都可以被他的温度点燃。有意还是无意？在我探究他真实行为驱动力的一小会儿时间里，伊万仍在不停试探我的反应，看出来是知道我来找他。

“怎么样？”我问他，没有朝他看，我们有时不需要更多的眼神交汇。与伊万对话出奇顺利，我一开始还以为他无法和人正常沟通呢，只会一些恐吓和哄骗，我也并不是那么好惹。年级间的流言似乎总在针对伊万，总躲避不开，我听到过一些，说他恐怖、性格孤僻、心理变态，诸如此类的。对于是谁放出的消息我不得而知。

“还行。”他淡淡地说，仿佛整件事与他无关。我没戴眼镜，光线太强烈的地方就看不清楚，到底哪个人在公告栏上方布置了两个该死的照灯？如果被我找出来是一定要加以控诉的。我我眯起眼睛来试图看清，伊万都这么说了，显然他在前二十之内，是一匹很大的黑马。但伊万没给我多少反应时间，马上就拉起我的手腕想带我离开这里。我连亚瑟的名字都没找到，别说伊万那个难以拼写的姓氏，布拉津斯基，我读了好几遍才学会，他就要嘲笑说我们彼此彼此，我拿着我们写了名字的手册，低头对着自己的姓名傻笑。的确，我的那个也很长，他读出来也打嗝，卡在音节上久久不能推进。后来我们就改称呼名字，自然方便了许多。

他拽我出了人群，力气很大，我几乎是跌出来的。撞到不少人，还踩到不少脚，一边道谦一边跟上伊万的节奏。他大踏步往前，一些矮个子们在我背后埋怨，早就顾不上那个啦！他的心情，我说不上是好还是不好，对上学校里事情的时候就永远一张脸，是看不出任何情绪变化的。像是进入节电模式，虽然这么说会有点古怪，伊万那时给我的感觉是一种对周围的一切都了无兴趣的状态。当然面对我的时候会表情稍多一点，笑容的弧度有所不同，这我居然都能分辨出来。离吵闹的声音源越来越远，他也就逐渐放慢了速度，我被放归了正常行走速度。

“干嘛这么急，还没放学呢，今天要去游戏机厅吗？”我心情倒不错，包里放着自己的成绩单，有所进步，是很大进步。尽管我主观上只想在图书馆里睡觉，每晚都无法正常入眠，唯有那点点时间是属于我自己的。但伊万在潜移默化之中还是激发了我零星的学习热情，真的只有一点点，不是我在谦虚。我对自己的人生并没有什么规划，待在本地还是去往别的城市，对此一点头绪都没有。我对动物天生有很多感觉，喜爱自然，伊万问我要不要考取动物学，但我也只是撑着头看他。伊万还是耐心教了我很多题目，我从图书馆能借来枕着睡觉的厚书里读到不少纷杂的理论。

“太吵了，议论的声音也没什么可以听的必要。”他停顿了一下，在思考放学后的行程安排，随后回答我，“想去开马里奥赛车？”

我们那个游戏厅比较老旧，更像一个地下游乐厅，除了几台老得看起来几乎要散架的机器之外，更多的还是给成年人的赌场游戏。不过马里奥赛车倒升级到最新版本，大概是店主自己喜欢玩吧。我摇摇头，我们往常去都会在赛车机器前排队，还有就是能吐彩票的几个弹珠和推金币机，那天我却想要开个不一样的先河。

“想玩跳舞机。”我说。

伊万眨眨眼，我朝他看了，那个眨眼频率超过了正常，处在兴奋的阶段。我有一段时间没有跳过了，自从弗朗西斯与安东尼奥忙起来之后，两人都为了日后的升学，基尔伯特·贝什米特一直不是什么受追捧的孩子。我们仨还在读初中的时候，有段时间放了学就往游戏机厅跑，为了早点抢占跳舞机，甚至还为此逃了几次课而被叫了家长。我的乖乖男孩还没去过几次游戏机厅，为数不多的几次跟在我屁股后面给老板打招呼，我就被问是不是收了什么小弟。伊万做小弟也挺不错，他看起来挺能接受这样的身份，帮我跑腿做事，任我随意差遣。撇开表面，事情并不是这样，我们在一些特别的地方就会调转彼此之间的地位和权力。

琼斯迎面走来，手上捧着他的头盔，橄榄球队今日的练习暂告一个段落。与那种运动相比，我的体型就差了很多，一片阴影从远处逼近，下意识就往伊万的侧边躲了躲。琼斯这人倒真没什么好怕的，但总会对校队的橄榄球手有些轻微的抵触，伊万拉了拉我的手。尽管我们已经装作没有看到琼斯，他还是热情地挥起了胳膊。太热情啦，我只能这么评价琼斯，那种光芒要将我从内脏开始焚烧，脂肪与身体组织层层剥离，而我其实只需要一束淡淡的月光就好了。拂在眼前的，能照亮唯一道路的。琼斯要去公告栏，他看到了我们。

“基尔伯特！你怎么样？”

这样就只好硬着头皮去回答他，显然伊万也不想开口，他们俩之间有些嫌隙，巴不得永远不呼吸同一片空气才好呢。我耸了耸肩，随意应付起来，“还行”、“不赖”等都是糊弄词汇库里常备的，琼斯也并没有想要知道真实情况的欲望，这点信息完全足够他塞进大脑里了。阿尔弗雷德推了推眼镜，鼻梁上所出的汗使那副小玩意儿不停下滑，皮肤不间断的快速呼吸将镜片蒸出了一团白雾。掌心再次被挠了挠，我侧了侧脸，六月头上，天也不算很热，伊万还穿着薄的长袖衬衫，相握的手藏在阴影里。然后他轻轻推开了我。的确刚刚挤在人群里的触感并不是错觉，伊万在催促我快点离开，我心领神会，对阿尔弗雷德正打算敷衍了事。不过他凑近过来，有什么悄悄话想说，一开口就将声音压得很低：“亚瑟考砸了，你知道吗？”

我给他翻了个白眼。这早已不是新鲜事了！小伙子阿尔弗还当这是什么不可告人的秘密呢，还要刻意用气声交流，生怕被旁人听了去。伊万已经不耐烦，他不停在琼斯看不到的角落搞小动作，拨弄我小指头上的指甲，要么就是轻撞我的后脚跟。活活像个玩具被人借走的小男孩，还挺可爱，源源不断的占有欲从他周身散发开来，想要挤进我和琼斯之间并没有相隔多少的空隙。谁叫他先把手放开了呢？我故意不睬他，有一搭没一搭与阿尔弗雷德聊着，想看伊万到底能搞出多大动静。他开始向我靠近，刚刚还离了有一手掌远，这个距离是逐渐缩短的，他一寸寸挪过来，直到与我的后背紧紧相贴。与在雨中撑伞的那天相似，他在我后头一些，像是将我抱在怀里。

瞧啊，北极熊已经露出獠牙，企图赶走入侵者了！我津津有味地享受着扑面而来的欲望和不爽，熊爪子重重压在肩头，想要逼猎物转向他。就算再迟钝的人都会察觉到危险，琼斯停下话头，眼镜再次从他鼻梁下滑。他看了眼伊万，方才一直没有正视他，这两人之间永远话不投机。其实我不是很明白到底有什么过节，伊万总喜欢阴阳怪气地呛琼斯，不过大多数情况下都是阿尔弗雷德先挑起的由头。

“这不是我们的第一名吗？”推眼镜或许已经成为琼斯的代表动作，不知道他戴着眼镜会不会影响他打好橄榄球赛。我还是第一次听到这个消息，倒也并没有十分惊讶，熊爪子捏着我的力量更大了，我就顺势转头与伊万确认了一下。乖乖小熊点点头，可爱的笑脸已经没在维持了，但会使他更加鲜活，更像个在地球上讨生活的普通人。原来熊仔也会有不耐烦的神情？我怕是早就忘了伊万原先是如何对我，不过仔细想来也与别人全然不同，更多时候他只是被我弄得很烦，想躲开我，那也是出于一些难以启齿的理由呢！我还没仔细探究过，伊万那会儿还不肯说，直到后来才慢慢吐露，我搓着他圆滚滚的脸亲他，那简直太可爱了，我喜欢可爱的东西，伊万就在心中那个名单上面。

熊仔的牙床都快要露出来了吧，呲着牙低吼“关你屁事”，文质彬彬的他都说了些不雅的话，可绝对不是跟我学的。伊万完全不是想象中的好学生，尽管他成绩很好，刚来第一年就在学期末一跃成为年级总分第一，所做的坏事一样不落。当我们熟起来之后，他就干了件我还没想到要做的事。

他从王耀的商店里偷了东西。

先是一包玉米片，随后开始变本加厉，不满足于简单的食物与日用品，国际象棋都被他偷回来组建我们的小小秘密基地。我惊讶于伊万的洞察与执行力，他似乎能知道每一个监控照不进的死角，怪不得每次进什么商店他都先抬头四处环顾。我也只是顺走过一两包糖果，伊万是个惯犯，他让我在肉铺里给他打掩护，装作挑拣产品，翻来覆去专门问一些刁钻的问题，这样才能把头脑简单的屠夫搞得晕头转向。我们吃上美味香肠和熏肉，我妈不在家的周末他就上我家厨房来吃饭，狼藉就能稍微好些，起码水槽里不再堆起肮脏的碗碟了。

杂物间的事情至今都让我觉得不真实。很恍惚，我们细细啃咬、吸吮着彼此，然后性器官紧紧相贴，排在我被推向货架之后。伊万压上来，拷问我是不是喜欢他，把手伸进我的裤子里。这个场景时常在我眼前来回播放，月色打在他后背的时候我也在飘起的窗帘后面回味那一天，他的身体早已蜕开青涩，却又在成熟的青年与懵懂的少年之间来回徘徊。他平缓呼吸，背上隆起的肌肉也一并起伏着。引诱我去抚摸他，从肩胛骨一路爬行至股沟，消失在被子里面。他也是那样对我的。

一袋面包一捆香肠，黄油、汽水等物品他也去偷，我与他如影随形。有时要快步奔出店铺，他把东西藏在大衣下面，又或者因为我瘦，撑起来的一点点形状根本不会引人瞩目，他借我穿他的外套，自然我也有用自己的衣服来装。我提到过秘密基地的事吗？那并不是一个实际的、有具象的地点，它是流动的，从他住的阁楼往外辐射，流动到我的房间、放学时需要经过的桥洞，还有湖岸旁一所被锁起来的废弃水车房。我们喜欢水车房，在我十六七年的短暂人生中它一直是城镇小孩们的童年噩梦，几乎所有人都听过一些关于此地的传说，家长也乐此不疲地用老掉牙的故事吓唬自己的孩子。不过我的噩梦比鬼怪还要惊悚，伊万也并非在此地土生土长，我们对它没有敬畏。被遗忘在怪诞故事里，无人看管的禁忌场所被莽撞的我们破开，与蛛网和霉菌好好作伴。我们随后就彻底打扫一番，坏掉只角的桌子还能使用，桌布、新灯泡和旧坐垫没花一分钱，后来伊万从垃圾掩埋地捡回来几块完整的玻璃，我们一块儿把碎掉的窗户给换了。水车房不大，两个人共处一室可以说很挤，在初夏就把汗味与白麝香混在了一起，伊万的费洛蒙在我的鼻腔之中洋洋洒洒地铺开。

并没有人在意这个早该被拆除的小屋，周末的夜晚好像还能听到昔日水车隆隆的作业声，从水底涌现上来。我们在秘密基地里搭了一个吊床，用帆布粗麻绳，也是从搁浅的船只里面收缴的。现在想来，是不是善良的水妖也看不过去，想给我们行个方便？水波就漾到白炽灯下来啦。不过我们更喜欢一个堆放了靠枕和玩偶的木台子，抵着墙，就在新换了玻璃的窗下。从茉莉商店中偷来的国际象棋摆在木桶上，伊万教了我几回，我们也会打扑克，旧旧的一副牌甚至都看不清印在上面的花色。很恋旧，我嘲笑过他，把脚搁在他肚子上问他是不是连行苟且之事都要用最传统的传教士体位，他会拉扯我没什么肉的脚踝，一根骨头，把我拽向他。更多时候是静静地听取湖水的低语。然后就做爱，我的男孩刚开始还会整整齐齐把脱下的衣服叠整齐，后来也同我一样随处乱丢，叼起我嘴唇的时候我正好睁眼看了，凝视着我的紫色晶体里闪过微微的一抹粉。

哎，在这座山中的城镇里也能见到银河么？

白日与黑夜并没有什么差别，一样从母体中赤条条、湿漉漉地出生，水车搅动着的幽湖是一泡羊水，伊万与我是一对连体婴儿。在那之前我就如浮萍一样没有依靠，我是我妈的一条小狗，是所有进出卧室的过客们的一只小布偶，又或者是友人间可有可无的一点小符号，我从来不属于谁，我也不属于自己。有那么一个好做白日梦的上午，我喜欢咬着什么东西，轻轻啃着伊万露在空气中的肩膀，我们大概六点就拨开晨雾到了小屋，后来我们去配了锁，那就变成了我们独占的财富。我们俩挤在铺了褥子的木台子上，毯子能够把所有人都裹进去，可伊万还是露了一点后背。他的阴茎还会挺着呢，正压在我的上面，一只手还在不安分地揉捏臀肉，而在千星入海的时候我明白了他在草坪上问我的话。白日焰火在遥远的天际那段升起来了。

琼斯自讨没趣，同海一般蓝的一双眼睛在我们俩之间扫了两下，在镜片后面看不出什么情感，是不是真来打探最近的传闻也说不准。在他走之后伊万仍站着没动，我拿手肘捅捅他，就在腰窝的位置，揶揄他怎么傻愣着了。还是一个周五，离正式放假还有一周，我提议可以先去吃一个冰淇淋再去游戏机厅。伊万那才笑开来，渐渐回温，我邀请他能不能快点跟上我。

冰淇淋车还是停在老地方，现在想来，那东西其实并不好吃，三色球的堆叠往往更惹人偏爱，形式大于口味。我听力不错，隔了老远就听见冰淇淋车陈词滥调的音乐，几十年如一日，世界上的每一辆冰淇淋车都用这段曲调来招揽顾客呢！那时还没见着车影，我就准备敲上伊万一笔，身体软绵绵贴过去，在无人注意的空旷马路上咬了咬他耳朵：“哎，你考了年级第一，请我吃个三球呗？”

伊万，不是说他抠门，我们之间的确很少有要用到什么钱的时候，偷鸡摸狗之事做多了也习以为常。狂奔一段停下来大喘气都是自己吓自己，根本没有人注意到丢了一卷面包，我们扶着摇摇欲坠的电线杆大笑，红细胞再如何卖力工作都处理不了氧气缺少的突发状况。伊万笑话我通红的双颊像圣诞树上挂着的苹果，我嗔怪他哪家神经病会在圣诞树上挂苹果，他纤长的层厚睫毛扑簌簌，凑过来咬了咬我一边脸上连带着的皮肉。

他倒听话地点头，我们朝前走就能看到刷着冰淇淋公司广告的货车了，不过大概天底下所有从冰淇淋车中打出来的雪糕都一个味道，香精味过重，色素的添加量也远超国家标准。还是有不少乐此不疲的消费者，老远就排起了长队，我们乖乖走到队伍的最末，被一个敦实的中年妇女白了一眼。我并没有做错什么呀？后方一个带着孩子的年轻母亲也刻意避开了我，站到了伊万的另一侧。明明在初夏，阳光明显多起来，天气却还那么冷。不是凉爽，我能够正确辨别，那分明是冬日仍未融化的雪。那些从十多年前就四起的蜚语，至今还在代代相传，汗腺开始往外分泌体液，连脚底都敷上一层冷汗。有很多并不那么能入耳的话语，针对我那刻缺席的母亲的，还有更多直冲我而来，重重压住我脆弱的脊背。也并非说在意伊万是不是会听到那些，事实也的确存在，但我依旧没有做好在他面前被一层层剥开皮肤的准备。从头皮开始一点点割，生拉硬拽，把外皮血淋淋撕下来。然后是肌肉、经络、细胞和骨骼，最后捧到他面前的是一颗还在搏动的心脏。也要把我的眼睛剜出来，舌头拔拔出来，全都放到伊万的口袋里，叫他带回去煮了吃。他会想什么呢？他都还没用言语表达过，只是用自己把我和后面那位年轻夫人隔开了。

倒比十年前进步多了，冰淇淋车除了现打的雪糕外还零散卖些批发的产品，就连现打的甜筒都会插上一根代可可脂的巧克力棒。伊万的书包带子与我外套上的拉绳缠绕在一块儿，为什么人类会创造出“等待”这个行为，搅打的动作每慢一秒，就要在死等排队的愚者中掀起不断递进的焦虑。不过我们都是被人工香精折服的傻蛋，我不停玩着相交的两根带子，给伊万看到底能打出多少种绳结。我在试图学会某种复杂的原始人用来标记事件的结，伊万在一旁耐心指导，他在我未曾参与过的人生里习得了很多技能与知识，让我嫉妒。还有点失落，他还没怎么说过自己的事情，而我早就七嘴八舌把我的故事和盘托出，好像是他占了更多便宜。也不是所有，很多痛苦在我口中半真半假，他只知道我妈是家庭暴力的始作俑者，他还一直想拉着我去报警，而那只是冰山的小小一角，当要去探究水面之下的时候我已经把盖子给合上了。他还是在拨弄缠在我手臂上的绷带头，伊万在那上面画了点可爱的画，小熊和小兔，他每次帮我换药的时候都会搞点新花式在上面，治愈我伤口的应该根本就不是药膏。比起围绕着小镇的陌生人到底说了什么，伊万似乎更在意时常出现在我身上的伤口，在他看不到的几个小时内我遭受了什么他一无所知，有时他又邀请我去他那里过夜。我努力接纳两边不同的待遇，一种疼痛与一种甜蜜，到底哪方才不是真实的呢？在虚妄之中我反复确认着，母亲开始禁止我于夜晚外出，她察觉出了什么，能够威胁到她凌驾于我之上地位的基石。

对于学习如何打绳结我本来是没什么兴趣的，不过伊万说话的方式很有趣，语速慢慢的，语调长长的，咬字也很特别。我曾掰开他的口腔探头进去四处看，想看看他的牙齿和舌头到底与我的有什么不同，手指抵在四颗尖牙上面也没什么顾忌，狮子难得在人面前那么温顺。两种不同的绳子可以拧成一个协调的结吗？伊万最后接管了那烂摊子，我给他硬生生造出来的，他比我高些，四厘米，下垂的睫毛打出一片轻巧的阴影，他替我遮了遮太阳。

“你要这样穿才能把结拉出来，不然会卡死的。”他不紧不慢地说，手指灵活地动，偶尔在我身上的时候也这样。手掌的一侧轻轻抵在我胸口，我早就没在看他的具体步骤了，额头几乎要靠到一起，绳子在伊万手里也不受控制，难道这都是心跳加速的后果？

我胡乱应了两嘴，希望不被他察觉出过近的慌乱，但是伊万抿着嘴笑，十分刻意，早就挂不住他的得意了。这有什么好得意的，我想把他手拉下去，布拉津斯基同学顺势啄了一下我的嘴唇。柔软，不太凉，倒挺暖的，这队伍啥时候才能排到我们？雪糕到底在哪儿？降温的急情刻不容缓。伊万一点都不急，在一旁问我平时喜欢什么棒冰，双重口味的旋风卷还是整块大板，我需要掰着手指头来数一数热门的有哪几个牌子。苹果与草莓的双旋冰棒味道很好，也用不了多少钱的，不过更想吃一个三球。其实可以去瓦尔加斯那里买手工冰淇淋，被大人们抱着去买开心果口味，端着个小碗懵懂地品尝，舌尖都溢满了奶香。但和伊万在一起的话，我忍不住要看他好几眼，植脂末作为基底的甜筒冰淇淋都比手工的要好吃百倍。我们仍在等，队伍就好似从来没往前动过，伊万踮起脚来查看前方的动静，我就更加需要仰起脖子去看他了。看他下巴上一直没刮干净的小小胡茬，忍不住开玩笑，问他每天早上都匆忙到来不及仔细打理吗？大多数人会认为这与伊万·布拉津斯基本人一贯的气质不是特别相符，我却着迷，老用拇指指腹挠他下巴，拂过淡青色的须根，感受微微扎人的手感。要用熊来指代他？毛绒绒的，盯着你看的时候总像是在看猎物，我是他最爱不释手的一块肉？张张嘴就能咬断我的喉管，但我还是会把最脆弱的部位暴露在肉食者的视野里。

总算快到我们了，伊万往前一跨步就会扯到绑紧我们的结，我踉跄着跟上他。两个三色甜筒，华夫筒的上端还沾过巧克力酱，伊万额外给我加了一圈花生碎仁。可以用勺子挖着吃，我们是被命运系紧的同一条小舟上的水手，上岸享受一年当中难得的好天。巧克力棒是最先会被鲸鱼吞掉的，还有点缀用的果仁，接着才是雪糕本体。

“你最喜欢什么口味？”我问伊万，他对着经典三色犹豫不决，我倒没什么偏好，从最上端的香草开始咬。

“吃三色球是有顺序的。”就连吃个甜筒都追求有理有据，伊万用勺子先戳了戳底端的两个球，草莓与巧克力，“理论上是先用香草，味道才不会被另外两个冲散，草莓与巧克力相辅相成，我通常会选择最后吃巧克力。”

我给他翻了个白眼，冰淇淋在慢慢融化，看起来都要滴到他手上了。不管他是遵循既往定律，还是想要不按常理出牌，香草球被堆在最上，他肯定不能建空中楼阁。我们迈着几乎一致的步调徐徐向前，游戏机厅在那个方向，百货商店的背面，无法见人的阴影里。

“那么说来，巧克力是你最喜欢的味道咯？”自认没什么见识，瓦尔加斯的冷柜里装了数不清的桶与名字都念不来的冰淇淋，我进去就只会说：“嘿费里西安诺，给我一个巧克力口味的球好吗？”有时会加点前缀，黑巧克力之类的，不过我去的也并不多。费里西安诺给我推荐过其他一些，榛子巧克力酱的或是蛋奶羹口味，最殷勤的一次是推出新口味，还是蛋奶羹打底，加入曲奇碎和一些雪莉酒，不过隔了好几个月我再去的时候早就忘记那款的名字了。

伊万专心分解着他的香草球，最平平无奇的工业产品，但他就能吃得很香，伊万往嘴里放任何东西都能吃得津津有味。当他终于挖穿球底来到下一层，那个时候他才回答了我：“不是，我最喜欢的是草莓。”

巧克力那天被放在第二层，紧挨着香草，我怀疑这是不是原因，伊万又紧跟了一句：“会让我想起你的眼睛。”

他说这话的时候并没有看我，专心致志地消灭着手上的甜筒，山鸟来回在我们头顶盘旋。他到底是什么意思呢？伊万有时没头没脑的来上一句，我都要搭建好几周的心理建设，生怕哪天就要叫我清醒过来。头脑不要发昏啦，不断提醒着我自己，所有期盼过的情感都像雪糕一样不牢靠，化作一滩水淌下来，在炽热的土壤里溶解了。从脚底板吊起来的筋也同样牵动着大腿，再往上就要控制到胃了，然后是眼皮、瞳孔，发着酸。

粉色的雪糕，会想起我的眼睛，一圈圈往外发着粉。

我不止一次厌恶自己的外貌。我对自己没有正确认知，都是从旁人口中得知的，母亲嘲笑我丑陋，但来访的其他大人又夸张地称赞，剩余的其他人都缄口不言。在镜子里只能看到那样一个人，不笑的时候就很凶，干巴巴地瘦，无法接触阳光而造成的不健康感，模糊的视力只能看清这么多。我如果想要把伊万看得透彻，那就要凑得很近，在多数不戴眼镜的情况下只能看个大致轮廓，脑袋里像玩拼图一样把他凑起来。这里是鼻子，那里是眼睛，紧接着嘴唇和耳朵，可就算如此，伊万的每个部位都那么突出，戴起眼镜才能看到完整的他。为什么不选择隐形眼镜？他也这么问过我，但那难受，我轻轻吐露。可那样就不能每时每刻在思考伊万是什么样子，朦胧才带来爱慕，一眼就能望到头的东西促成不了情感。

脚趾也一起发抽，与心跳频率一致，当我开始紧张不安就会这样。走路一跛一跛，伊万伸过一只手捞着我，谁也没有去看前面的路，笔直的一长条，或许都能从这条道上一直翻过边境呢。我偶尔从梦里醒来的时候，做三四个连环不断的，笼着彩虹状的油烟，脸上总挂着些泪水。被削去半个头的父亲、拖我入深渊的无数的手、被烈焰包裹起来的初中教室，还有我母亲倒在血泊里。有时伊万在我身边，我可以疲惫地钻到他怀里，更多是我一个人蜷缩在床上，虚与实，真与假，我还能记得一双冷漠的紫色眼睛。布拉津斯基也唾弃我，我却固执地希望他能回应我倾出的情感。

“你在想什么？”伊万终于吃完了我的眼睛，最后一勺草莓球已经融化得不成形，在仍没有彻底热起来的虫鸣声里软成烂泥。他舀给我吃，要我张嘴，我就乖乖做了。一年前的我才不会这样，但当看着他的时候我总没有任何办法，就好像他是天生的命令者，而我是无条件服从的那一方。明明我们才认识短暂的几个月，感觉真有十几年那么久。他把塑料小勺塞进来，压着我的舌头，最后一口草莓雪糕滑进我的食管。

“没，在想一会儿要跳什么，不知道近期那台机器有没有更新过。”我撒了个谎，心脏咚咚跳很快，体内的血液也在飞速奔跑。伊万知道，他笑出声，那是从肺部传出来的压迫，这下我所有的细胞都要被冻住了。他说随便哪首都很好，他还没看过我玩那个，一边说着就把手掌摁在我脖子后面，托着，想让我僵硬的脖子好过一点。

买了一杯代币，那家店还在用最原始的兑换方式，代币与手写积分卡，不接入电子商务，但价格始终与国际形势接轨，与时俱进着上涨。我有一张已经快要烂掉的白卡纸，塞在钱包里都被磨旧了，是游戏机厅的贵宾。小时候一有零花钱就往文森特这边跑，现在也是不断照顾他的生意，他每天抽的烟都是我们这群毛还没长齐的小屁孩上供给他的。简单打了个招呼，文森特从还是个十六七岁的少年开始就抽很烈的烟，我们都习惯了快要十年。他只抬抬眼皮，伊万还是镇上新人，走到四处都要被人来回打量好久，但他与我在一起就能免遭那些莫名来的嫉妒和仇恨。应该说每个年轻人都想走出去，一直有个关于这里冬天的传说，每年都会有孩子失踪，那是他们走出了山与森林。

他与祖父母住在一起，那是一对友善的老夫妇，还会给我做烤猪肘吃，却仍被蒙在鼓里。出柜不会是一件明智的事情，我脱下帽衫，能感受到伊万黏在我腰腹上的视线，野鸟如欲望撞进我们的胸膛，在彼此的心脏胡乱拍着翅膀。轻佻和下流，我还穿着一件背心，在伊万眼里早已片缕不着，那些经久存留的伤疤与吻痕他都一一吃掉了。羽毛轻轻挠着，胃部也痒，全身都痒，就在初夏的暖流之中，从我鼻腔中的绒毛里飘出繁殖的种子。我走上空无一人的跳舞机，文森特对这台机器维护有佳，定期更新，已经有了最新的乐曲。平时我会先跳两首慢歌，但伊万的存在本身就把难度直接加大，不该沉溺于过往的舒适圈。熵在发生，我身边的城墙加速瓦解，伊万吞咽口水的声音顺着空气震动传到我耳里。

你钟意我哪里？

我只顾着踩着脚上的节奏，什么都管不了，游戏机厅里暗暗涌动着的荷尔蒙还有伊万欲言又止的话语，我从旁看到了。当我转起来的时候便能把另一个视角拔出来，音乐直冲棚顶，文森特的游戏机厅早该被掀翻了，伊万没有一秒钟不在注视我。他喃喃自语，我听不见，全都被音乐盖了过去。却能看清，额头留下的汗水都没有模糊我的视网膜，视力倒是第一次到了巅峰状态。在艳俗的灯光效果里他重复不停说“漂亮”，在这之前伊万从未表过态，那刻他彻底为我着迷。

最后甩下来的背心是一只孤独的黑蝶，跌跌撞撞地挣扎向它期望的自由，紧握我脆弱喉管的人伸手往空中抓了抓，它就颤巍巍停在了伊万手上。他是不是要在冻层之下的湖水里才能找到我？浑身都被浸泡在水里，汗从脚底往上蒸出雾，伊万拉住我的手才不会让我走失。已经不再有任何遮蔽物了，用全裸的上身贴紧他，我只能用力抱住伊万。


	7. Chapter 7

“你做好准备了没有？”伊万问我，他正坐在我分开的双腿中间，手里握着一把剃毛用的刀片。其实刮胡子的那种也可以，我的毛囊似乎是被堵住了，雄激素都没有刺激下巴上的胡子长出来，伊万却几乎每天早上都要处理那些烦人的玩意儿。我曾和他说蓄留起来应该也会很好看，冷酷无情的布拉津斯基没回应我一句，依旧从根部决断地剃掉新一晚冒出的胡须。我用不到剃毛的工具，但最后还是需要寻求有经验之人的帮助。但伊万都不愿把他的剃须刀借给我，说嫌脏，身体和脸上的工具还是要彻底分开为好。

我想刮腋毛，还有下体的阴毛，身上除了这两个部位之外几乎没有什么多余的毛发覆盖，在我的认知中还以为所有人都和我一样是天生少毛的呢。喜欢光溜溜的触感，钻在被子里会更加舒服，让棉花充当保护层，第二层皮肤并不会自如地呼吸。可以感受到毯子内里毛织的粗糙质感，还有伊万身上卷曲的体毛，我自己想脱得一干二净，倒热衷玩弄他的。在他还没有彻底成为大人之前，嘴唇上有层细小的绒毛，浅金色，在光中就几乎看不清，我老是用指头去拨弄，让他忍不住打喷嚏。

暑假刚刚开始不久，我终于找了份打工的活儿，在快餐店炸薯条，有时还会去帮忙打汽水和甜筒，伊万和我的伙食就变成了每日剩余的餐食。在有一日，我请了假去和他出门玩，一大早就跳上要开出城的长途巴士。伊万每天都来接我下班，我们会沿着落日大道一路走回家。落日大道，晚霞的确会映照在柏油马路上面，刚铺起来的沥青还没完全干，你可以在某一段看到几个小狗的脚印。不知道是从哪里学来的浮夸表达方式，它原先并不叫这个名字，虽然是城中为数不多在夕阳中熠熠生辉的道路之一，平平无奇的曾用名并不能吸引多少游客。巴士的首班车，晨雾仍夹带着片刻的凉，伊万请我喝了一杯兑了太多糖精的热巧克力，也足够驱开持续徘徊在山头之间的忧郁。搓搓手我们紧挨在一起，靠着贴满招租广告的电线杆，等候司机到来的时刻无事可做，百无聊赖，广告上的电话号码不断重复着好多好多行，有人撕去了纸条，是会联系上真正诚恳的房东还是投机取巧的房屋中介呢？卖给我们咖啡与热巧克力的报亭大婶睡眼朦胧，连钱都看不好，她养的肥猫与她一样在打瞌睡。六点半的小镇还没有醒，她沉沉睡着，所有人都起得很晚，山与云都没有精神。往远处是哀叹着的山峰，过冬回来的候鸟没带着它们的孩子。凄凄叫着的是落单的绵羊，它不该在这里，它应该去更远的平原，平坦的地势才是它能够生存的空间，但它执拗地站在贫瘠的牧草之上，任由露水来打湿它厚重的卷毛。这里没有人学过如何打理绵羊，山羊都卧在一旁静静看，怪胎在不安地用蹄子掘着湿软的土壤。它抬起眼睛与我对视，我看到那只可怜的绵羊，似乎在向我们寻求某种帮助，低声下气地呼唤，可我对它无能为力。

山麓也沉默不语，逃避与无视才能让自然生存下去。睡眼朦胧之间司机终于来了，伊万拍了拍我，是又做梦了么？明明见到只离群的绵羊，眨眨眼就消失不见了，山羊群也都转移到别地，这片草地都几年没有丰美起来啦。我们什么行李都没有带，包也不背一个，只有手机与一点钱来支撑这场意料之外的旅行。起码不能说是旅行，这是趟根本没有目的地的出游，空荡的巴士上只有我们两人，坐在汽车最后一排，占了两个位子，把腿脚都伸直了搁在对面座位上。总之司机应该是从什么镜子里看到我们这么做了，他不停按着方向盘周围的语音提示按钮，机械女声重复提醒乘客不要占据多余的空座、不要把头和手伸到车窗外，但青少年应该有天生的特权，我们就该接受残酷命运的教训，还不会服输、不会听从别人的劝阻，我们就会把脚搁在不该放的位置上。对我们又能有什么苛求的东西呢？错误该被宽恕，一切都是可以被谅解的。拿着纸片引火是应该被允许的，举起旗帜对抗学校是应该被允许的，脱光了衣服跳进湖中裸泳是应该被允许的，那么乘坐幽灵长途大巴去往未知的景点也是应该被允许的。

房屋在车窗之外缓慢后退，倒退倒退，倒退回我出生之前的样子，八九十年代，当这里还只有一点平房的年代。喀拉喀拉，车窗玻璃摇晃不停，开关的把手已经坏了，脱落到只剩下半个把柄，窗下的暖气直到五月才真正停止供暖。阳光没有如约而至，那还是个日常的雨天，雨滴滑落挂在窗壁上，连伞也没带，只有两顶勉强能起到遮挡作用的帽子。我把蓝色的小窗帘缓缓拉开，伊万问我想去哪儿，驶上公路后不得不思考这个小问题。帘子被往两旁推开，追寻着幽灵巴士的是一丛白鸟，不知道它们来自何方，形如闪电之势，我探头向后看，只能向后看，紧紧跟着我们。公路两旁都是山，我们自然是从山区出来的孩子，阴雨打出了可怖的轮廓，跟着昨夜而来的雾依旧没有散去。看起来是多么严肃，像是在发怒一样。想到母亲高举手的姿态，又觉得冷，往伊万那里贴了贴。我没有给母亲打过任何招呼，伊万清晨在绣球花架下等我，推开窗就能看到他站在院子里，小门虚掩着，我早给他开好了后门。轻手轻脚下楼，尽量不让木楼梯发出任何响动，母亲喝酒直到半夜，是不会很快就清醒的。我的白骨在细蒙烟雨中也闪着亮光，就那样义无反顾地逃离了困我多时的牢笼，在花露垂下的一瞬握住伊万递过来的手。

如果实在决定不了去哪里的话，去看球赛也可以。校队之前去参观过的足球场就在附近的城市，凭借印象我应该还能找到怎么去的路，但我们没有门票，能否直接混进去是一件难题。伊万说他很有经验，不知道是哪方面的经验，我们俩在长途大巴上睡得昏天黑地，头磕在玻璃窗上颠出几个油印来。最后那车到底开到哪里了呢？在漫无止境的公路上疾驰，阴雨天里的黑色海面，惨白的浪花毫无生气，焦躁又愤怒地冲上礁石。油亮的每一块礁石，我靠在伊万肩膀上不安扭动，鬼鬼祟祟的兽从海中上来了。闪电，我又坐进熟悉的小轿车，父亲在驾驶座上把握方向盘，盘山公路弯弯折折。紫色的天幕是神闭上了眼睛，我早已知晓这趟旅途会发生什么，我们一家从未曾有过的车库里开出来，是一辆蓝绿色的车，九十年代流行的车型。母亲是假人，父亲会被滚落的巨石削去半个脑袋，而我连尖叫都发不出声。暴雨急忙赶来冲刷命案现场，不留一点情面，像是我把树莓酸奶不小心洒到母亲身上的那个四岁。我年岁还小，记忆停留在那一天，应激也来自那一天，果酱好似血一样出现在我妈的碎花衬衫上。拳头是什么样，指甲是什么样，伤疤是什么样，真正的血又是什么样？

我想我发高烧了。

在难得出游的夏日不停颤抖着，怎样才能提醒父亲不要再开那段必然会发生滑坡的险路？从四岁起就开始重复这个噩梦，一杯酸奶引发的破事，是我造成的过错。我的出生造成的问题。父亲他在哪里呢？他是谁呢？我多么想让他来参加我的毕业典礼啊，看看他亲手搞出的孩子如何长大成人，如何变成一片腐烂的淤泥。他会与伊万一样温柔吗？伊万轻轻晃动着我，分不清到底是车在颠簸还是他的功劳，那次我躲过了山体滑坡的险情，“父亲”头一回没有在梦中死去。可我的体温确实是烧起来了，连一个像样的地方都没去到便要打道回府。冒着细雨，阴恻恻的天无情嘲笑我们没有携带雨伞的窘态，我们在一个公路边的老酒馆吃了午饭。那里为什么会有一个酒吧，就好像把不会有人光顾的厕所放在荒原上一样可笑，大概只有走失的绵羊才会去那里解决某些生理需求。酒馆老板打不起兴趣，我们还没到可以去赌博的年级，管饭的酒馆却没有年龄限制，所以提供的餐食也不尽如人意。牛的后臀肉，我花了一周的工资让我们两人吃了顿饱餐，豆子煮过头了，不过我也能接受，高烧破坏了味蕾，吃什么都是同一种味道。伊万吃什么都看起来很香，安静地切割、进食，我就把我只用了一点的牛排给他了。搭配的布丁烤得还行，浇上肉汁也还能让我尝到一点盐份，我就把它吃了，想起某一次自慰之后舔了舔手掌，精液该是什么样子？本不该在吃午饭的时候想到那种事，也不该不做清洁就把手送入口中，明知道很脏，体液入口也并不妥当，但念头起来之后就不受自我控制了。我知道我妈就在房间外面，我也知道浅浅的呻吟早已漏了出去，甚至还可以听到我妈与人打电话的声音。她装作毫不在意，我们之间什么事都没有，难得有和平的一天，那天之后剩余的几个小时我也并不好过。在我玩弄自己最上兴头的时候她似乎打完了电话，该换我了，我还留了一点心思给伊万拨了个电话去，让他断断续续地听我是如何模仿别人来猥亵自己。母亲是还扒在门口听的，甚至卧室房门早就开了一条口子，这我都清楚，七分故意三分不经意，我夹着手机在伊万对着听筒所说的下流话里射精。又是他吩咐我舔舔手指，我便去尝了，窗外喜鹊的鸣叫把分享的内容都纷纷盖过去。那天吃出了什么味道？我着实想不起来，又觉得与伊万的那些没什么差异，他甚至还更甜一点呢。

沿着公路要走很长一段路才能找到回去的公交车站，往下是一个比我们所在城镇还小的村落，一眼能望到尽头，被整修干净的教堂就是狭小的市中心。那是个周日，教堂不对外开放，我们也没有信仰，但草坪整齐的墓园似乎是我们唯一能找到的休息场所。高烧持续不断侵蚀着我的呼吸系统，肺不想运转了，喉咙就是个坏掉的风箱，呼噜呼噜冒着气。精神还算不错，推开虚掩的铁门就可以在左手边找到一个养护得当的长椅，上面挂了个小小的蓬，没有被雨水淋湿。午后的时间里那个村落都没有人，连牧师都失踪了，墓园里蹦跳的乌鸦竟然是唯一的住客。那天我倒记得很清楚，潮湿热切的吻倒都不是重点，伊万向我诉说了他，大抵是与幻想相互抵消，我抱着他的头安抚他。

他搁在我的膝盖上，要我一个高烧病人来照看他，那场病不知从何而起，毫无征兆地袭向我，伊万的皮肤微微凉，吸饱了雨水，很舒服。他说他的父母死了，是一场车祸，我应该要做出什么样的表情呢？但他不需要我有所回应，只是缓慢地陈述一段既往已经发生的事实，我可以是一支录音笔、一盒磁带，是他所能找到的任何一个无机物。我抱着他，一如他抱紧被梦厄住的我，顺着雨从天上降下他遭遇的困苦。车被撞得面目全非，他叙述的时候没什么情感起伏，警察找上门通知他的时候他还卧在狼藉的酒瓶之中，给人看到脖子上狰狞的疤痕。关于那个伤疤，也在伊万心口，他原本住在一个大城市，没有其他亲戚愿意收留快要成年的男孩，后来就被送到祖父母这里。如果没有高速公路上的那场飞来横祸，我与他之间根本不会有任何交集，他或许会上个很好的大学，在世界上的排名都非常靠前，为了毕业论文而不断拼搏，我们是两条平行的线。他会知道遥远的山坳里有个贝什米特，他是个白子，视力不好，在可谓失败的家庭关系里反复确认着自己活下来的证据吗？也不知道是幸或者不幸，命运难得眷顾了我一下。

死样很惨，警察本来不打算让他看的，但伊万执意要看，那是他第一次进停尸房。我反问他：“难道你还想进第二次吗？”他把头抬了抬，人生总有那么些匆匆过客。我们会只是过客吗？我在他开开合合的嘴唇上寻找答案，我不想成为那个可有可无的过客，我不想孤零零地躺在冰冷的床上。

“一个人死在路上的话好孤独啊。”我这么说，心脏是颗还没成熟的柠檬，但是熟透了也还是酸，渗出来的汁水腐蚀着内脏，“如果正好有一块快要被风蚀干净的玄武岩不巧砸在过路的我们头上，那也太不幸了。”

伊万拉起我的手，我知道他是想说点什么，话头戛然而止，硬生生从他过去的经历中拔出来。看他嗫嚅的样子，是想说“不会的”吗？可是最终他什么也没有说。我一下一下捋他在雨中浸湿的头发，他要说什么做什么，有时会自以为是，想凌驾到我头上去，认为我的大脑无法完全理解他，其实什么都似明镜般敞亮呢。伊万还是个很好看的人，我们的那些过往，才二十年不到，我不想用“人生”这么大的词汇，会一下子就把人压死。我常能看到伊万眼底的森林，黑夜筑起了繁茂的原野，我的男孩在微雨中的午后向我敞开了自己。他还是想要安慰我，他能意识到当他偶尔犯浑的时候是我在迁就他吗？当时我并不确定，伊万的眼睛里有点点闪光，琉璃亮晶晶，之后我便能确定了。我其实没什么在乎的，除了有时笑话我脑袋不太灵光之外，他还能对我怎么样？恐吓是为了控制，形影不离是为了占有，对此全都甘之若饴，我还需要奢求什么呢？

我依旧自顾自说下去，说梦中的巨石、缺失的父亲、脑浆，在说到充气母亲的时候伊万笑了，他直起身子来刮我鼻子，我没有躲开，便一起大笑，仿佛那真的是一个笑话似的，给这个宁静的村落注入从外部带来的生气。我未必这么想，她或许早就死啦，灵魂附着在仿真的人偶里面，其实那是机器人！我和伊万说，他耐心等我说些天马行空抓来的疯话，母亲的眼睛是摄像头，大脑是电子存储器，家里每个角落都布满监控探头，我是从她子宫里降临的囚犯。

“那她一定看过我们做爱的视频。”伊万打趣，绘声绘色讲述上一次在我家的经历，他躺在稍微被我们搞得干净了点的地板上，任由我对他做可疑的小动作，让我扑在他身上到处蹭，或许那都被我妈见到了呢？

“那我在视频里好看吗？”我问他，伊万就把他的手机塞进我闲出来的左手里，那玩意儿该拿保险箱锁起来，钥匙还要熔掉才好。点开相册能见到密密麻麻全是我们的照片，也不过两三个月的时间，两位男性还能把一张存储卡差点拍爆。有我们靠在床板的自拍，做些搞怪的表情，衣服脱了一半，他鼻子上还沾着热巧克力的奶沫；那还有伊万蹲在花坛旁摆弄一辆车轱辘坏了的推车，是我不小心误触的快门按钮，他半个身子快到模糊；自然也有裸照，当然会有！这才是手机照相存在的意义，像素并不很高，仔细看来还有斑斑糊点，轮廓都被稀释了。一些已经曝光过度，还有更多在昏暗的环境之中，为数不多几张正常光亮的却没有出境人的脸。但我们都能分辨出影像的主角是谁，我一张一张欣赏，手指缓慢滑动屏幕。有我拍的伊万后背，能看到清晰的腰窝，视角是在床的另一边枕头，侧卧着，伊万则背对我坐。双腿消失在画面之外，却能见到透过窗帘的隐约星光。

“还蛮好看的，你往后翻，有你的照片。”我的情人的声音响起，并没有那么不合时宜，倒期待着他说这话。快速拉了几下来到时间更近的区域，就算是在暗处也隐隐有曝光的风险，那是我的身体，正夹着被子的大腿，还有肚子上飞溅开的精斑，点点滴滴，都能想象出微微鼓起的小肚子是如何随着呼吸上下浮动，大脑还处在高潮的兴奋状态。仔细点或许还能看清围绕着肚脐眼一周粉粉的红晕，棉花糖融化在皮肤上面，黏着稠热的糖块，与点点几颗青痣搅拌在一起。舌尖是可以被捅进那里的，伊万喜欢找寻各种古怪的地方，我们在暑假的刚刚开端就不断探索着所有可能性，一一拉过来做排列组合，他用舌头在我的肚脐眼四周轻柔地打圈。痣是芝麻，身上会起一层蒙昧的汗，就算做了很多回我还是羞涩，面对伊万的时候很难彻底打开自己，要他循循善诱才能掰开一双腿。我望着他手机里的许多暧昧画面，光滑无毛的腋窝，细瘦的手臂微微上举，是他示意我那么摆弄自己的。张开一切能张开的东西给他来看，腋、腿、臀、唇和眼，我身上的每一个部位都被精心设计，全都是属于他的。那一双眼睛，我还没有仔细看过自己的，白色的睫毛微微翘着，几乎是要戳到手机，很难说瞳孔是什么颜色，从别人镜头之中看自己是件非常奇妙的事情，让人怀疑“我”是真实存在的么？畸变与隔离感，伊万塑造出了另外一个我。映照着倾泻进窗沿的暖阳，金与粉难舍难分，扩散到外围竟然变得无限接近透明起来。我在看他，那个时候我怀着爱慕追随着伊万，直到现在都是如此。

就算是用画质不怎么样的手机，伊万对艺术的敏感程度都要略胜我一筹，但我心中好似无风的湖面一般平静，那些私密的照片驱走了一点我的夏日癔症。冬日倒不会怎么样，但在夏日却莫名起高烧，梦境是暗示，月夜引导下的潮汐也是暗示，我体内正涨着一场炽热的浪潮。这所只有横竖两条主路的村庄竟然有一个火车站，就靠一条轨道来与外界连通，教堂敲钟的时间到了，夏季的白日是如此漫长。被拖长了的无效时间，仿佛是能够做更多事情，但沿路的牧场都不是我们的领地，远道而来的少年是惊慌失措的入侵者，鸟兽飞虫都争先恐后地向外逃离。它们在高高的草丛里窜逃，所到之处就溅起清爽的麦汁，伊万与我手拉手，一同穿过他叙述给我听的故事。

我问他：“城市里的生活比起现在怎么样？”火车还没有来，间隔时间是一小时一班，上一辆车在我们进站的时候刚刚开走。他摇头，说并无二样，他那时住的公寓比这里祖父母的房子要小上太多，他的房间连像样的窗户都没有，一半在地下。住在地下室也应该很有意思，我思索了几秒，如果我家有个地下室就一定要改造成一个娱乐室，游戏机和影片放映设备，再不济也要有一台黑胶唱片机。再弄一台快餐厅里的点唱机，我老被分配去擦那玩意儿，每天被清理上数十次，抹布都能把清漆擦破皮。不过也实现不了，去追求虚假的安定美梦只会徒增焦虑，在无休止的玩乐中间又能获得什么好处呢？还从来没想象过未来的生活，会有自己的房子？会有自己独自生活的一片天？当我被围绕在废纸堆里的时候我从没想到那些。现在的生活环境也不赖，起码没有被扔到街上去，在透不过气的氛围中生活几十年并没有什么不好，母亲可能还要给我送终。

伊万递过来一只耳机，我们不知道火车到底会不会准时出现，也可能永远也不会来了。这个车站没有人工售票窗口，只有几台风吹雨淋中逐渐生锈的机器，锈斑蚀掉了铁路公司的标志，它们是人类历史进程的沉默记录者。真不知道这个村庄里的老人该如何买票，我又仔细看了一眼，好在它们都还是老式的按键与投币系统，不过我们打算逃票。是有这么一种不确定的可能性，大概在60%左右，这条线路上有时是没有检票员的。这样的小站没有闸口，人工的检票就设置在车厢里面，会有人背着机器从头到尾来回跑，戴上帽子装睡的话应该可以躲过。不过也支持在车上直接购买，我们谁也不想花临时多出来的车票钱。电子显示屏上的时间一直在变动，下一列车靠站的时间从三十分跳到了四十五分，接着又往上加。是外面的雨泡发了铁轨吗？从伊万的耳机里只能听到一半的声音，站台上只有我们两人。

“爱慕”这个词汇大抵也用的不对。当我现在再琢磨我们二人之间所拥有的情感的话，要更加复杂。等候的一两个小时之内我试图厘清这条头绪，在乱麻里找出一根线头，伊万是一块巨大的海绵，水泼到他身上都能被吸收走，所有的喜欢与讨厌也照单全收，他还没给过更多的反馈呢。他问我喜欢他哪里，那晚我能回答上来的是他表面的外貌，从头到脚，更缠绵的话语在肚子里打成一个结，在不断相处的过程中权衡着是否有必要告诉他。我是个贪婪的人。伊万是第一个从未被封闭城镇所规训的人，自由的他带来自由的风，到哪里都发着光。很显然他也完全不在乎那些话，所指向我的，所指向所有人的，每个人都知道无数与自己几乎毫无关系之人的所谓秘密，在二的无数次方的传递中早已失实。我倒是明星，所有人都认识我。我可以说已经接受了那些目光吗？就连弗朗西斯和安东尼奥在初中第一次试着与我打招呼的时候也带了点犹豫，尽管他们有着更良好的家教，那些我都心知肚明。

伊万却是仅凭他个人好恶来选择的，我仍旧有些在意他的那些朋友。与他有一段时间都是形影不离，很少再见到他们，这还是像一根刺扎在我心里，上一回与娜塔莉亚说话是三周之前，那会儿我们还没放假。我开门见山通知她，可能口吻会比较接近“通知”，娜塔莉亚是我少有能在伊万的朋友圈里说上话的人了。

我说：“伊万和我上床了。”

姑娘还在不断搅合她从自动贩售机里打出来的咖啡，用塑料小勺摁着浮沫，我紧张地想吐，的确也找不到更合适的能讲述这件事的人了。弗朗西斯与安东尼奥过于亲近，并且会旁敲侧击问很多尴尬的问题；伊丽莎白守不住秘密，第二天我那点破事可能就会从一个毫不相干的同学嘴里听闻；费里西安诺会温和地给出种种建议，尽管哪条都戳不到我真正想要的点子上。那种飘飘然的感觉，实际是在往气球里不断充入氢气，越膨胀越有爆炸风险，要想办法转移掉。

“感觉怎么样？”那姑娘只甩过来这么一句话，不加奶的清咖啡被她抹成一个镜面，倒映着她的脸，没什么特别的表情。我设想的每一条反应里面好像都没有这句话，准备好的回答都成了无用功，焦虑情绪反而被大大缓解。需要抓住一些救命的稻草才可以继续说下去，娜塔莉亚没有任何惊讶的反应，调侃也不存在，又像是毫不在意，示意我可以将她当做没有生命的倾诉对象。我需要的就是那个。

“感觉……”我吞吞吐吐，听起来会不会很像出柜？我的本意不是如此，性取向在我体内依旧模糊与不成熟。但那份悸动，是撞入大气层的小行星，彗星尖啸着燃烧自己的外壳。“还不错？”

“那就好。”娜塔莉亚拍了拍我，端着自己的咖啡转身走了，上课铃有气无力打着，她与伊万如出一辙的浅金长发扫过我的手掌，留下一片幽幽的香。

伊万又怀着怎样的心情接纳我呢？我自然也想从他那里收获什么，每天都缠着他，不让他与朋友们接触，这也是他主动且自愿想要的东西吗？如果我能永远霸占他一个人就好了，我们都不需要别的友人，友情和亲情靠二人也可以全部获取，为什么要看这圈子外的其他人呀？先前他短暂地离开我投向他们，怨恨仍没有效消除，对此我还是在生气的。他们之间往来的确减少了，我依旧不满足，想要更多、更满的时间与他。

乐曲换了一首接一首，我们所在的山区小镇将在夏日的末尾举办音乐节，那可是我在那里出生以来见到的第一场，不过安东尼奥的母亲说在她还年轻的时候每年夏天都会有，是镇上最隆重的一场节日。我们这些躁动不安的年轻人求着她要看照片，是一段被时光封存了二三十年的记忆，菲林上的她穿露腰无袖背心，胶片噪点柔和了喧闹的环境光，人造棕榈树是那年代流行的景观，在明显不是海滨城市的这里也处处可见。不过我们还是心驰神往，如果真能去一次就好了。最近宣传海报铺天盖地，每隔两天就能听到不同的人在抱怨自己家门口被塞了宣传单，还有贴在广告牌上的主题贴纸，我见过初中女生拿把铲子弄下来回去贴在日记本里。每个人都包裹在胶状的兴奋中，那种对未知的新鲜事物的期盼和好奇给我们沉闷的生活注入兴奋剂，连耄耋老人都能回想起自己年轻时候所做的疯狂事。伊万的已下载歌曲列表就快要见底，我们不得不从头开始播放，天依旧没有暗下来的趋势，日光还从阴云后头撕开一个小口。

我们所居住的城镇边缘有一片极为茂密的森林，是山脉的延伸，我把它看作大山的脚与根络，伊万则认为是头冠，谁都没有对错可分，我们这个假期频繁出入那里。一开始是躲避市区的焦热，热岛都蔓延到偏远的这一端，最高温的几天中还能见到下蜃景，影影绰绰的车轮塞在了一起。伊万看起来很不耐热，大概这是他一年之中最不活跃的一两个月了，还在学校的时候日晒就逐渐增多，他花更多时间来趴在桌子上。贪凉，所以森林的庇护才尤为重要，勉强算得上一个优美的郊外，也鲜有人去。现代人似乎都对自然不够积极，等到了规划旅游的时候才会想起来远方的山麓与幽谷，但围着城市的天然隔离带却一直被人所遗忘着。我们开拓了那里，后来发展出别的用途，“失踪”也可以变得理想起来。躲避人际关系，伊万仍有会牵挂他的亲戚，往常一年只聚一次，自从他父母过世之后倒频繁起来，偏偏要到小镇上来看望他，打破佯装无事的生活。我一般下午结束工作，整个假期到他家的频率多了起来，我与那些人见过几面，也寥寥听到几句，伊万的脸上总没什么好脸色。难道夏季是做客拜访的绝好季节吗？问题太刁钻而想不出来的时候我就叼着棒冰躺到他床上，我的男孩也跟我一起懒散，暑假作业我们一笔都没动。

只能出现在臆想中的火车哐哐开来了。我们一齐伸头看，不远的桥洞那里总算有了响动。过隧道的时候要打车灯，笔直的两道光柱驱开黑暗，轨道也震动起来。但那声响是否太大了一些？超出现代火车的范畴，随着啸声的叠加增大，甚至还隐约听到了汽笛的声音。保留汽笛是一种浪漫，走出去，走出困地的枷锁，走出纷杂的尘世。还要走出青春期，成为合格的大人，但乘坐火车是一种逃避，没有车票，没有目的地，甚至连方向都没有，电子屏幕上冷冰冰的字母在我们眼中被解构成一个个方块，我们看不懂它们。悠长的汽笛在林间持久地响，嘹亮且带着振奋人心的鼓舞，停在我们面前的是一辆并不属于铁路公司的旧式火车，甚至都不属于某一特定包装好的旅游项目，蒸汽火车的前头脏污不堪，处于长久无人清理的状态，或许还在烧煤，出现在这个年代令人产生时空混乱的错觉。

现在想来，一直标榜没有宗教信仰的我们那天也被唬住了，当下就怀疑起是否登上了一辆幽灵火车。轿厢也全都老旧，没有翻新的痕迹，与在铁路博物馆里见到的没什么区别。在那次学校组织的参观中我和另外两位好友坐在布景板前拍了张很傻的照片，回家之后就不知道丢在哪儿了，突然想起也觉得记忆模糊，被人凭空抹掉了一段什么。伊万的计划到底是否管用，我们抱着试一试的心态在靠窗的一侧坐下，天鹅绒的坐垫都快要被磨破，依稀还能看出一丝墨绿的色彩。上了这辆火车就好似与现代社会完全脱节，在空无一人的旧世界里我们真的一觉睡去，还没开出去多久便眼皮沉重，一开始的忐忑玩笑倒都成了真。

再次醒来也对地理位置毫无概念，窗外是平坦的原野，小麦在墨蓝色的幕布中跃动，伊万还在睡，手臂抱着我的腰，叫我贴向他。没有实时滚动的显示屏，手机上的时间指向晚上九点，太阳才落幕不久。这是不是一辆无限火车？疑问缠绕着我，计算起上车以来已经开出多少公里，时间没有流逝的实感，唯有光线的变化静静提醒着我。这段印象至今都是一个迷，伊万与我登上的到底是不是一辆正常的火车，亦或是本来就不存在？我们一同经历过的诡事，小男孩在旧车厢里沉沉睡着，他会梦到什么？他会梦到我吗？回去后的一日，伊万照例去我打工的地方接我下班，走在路上的时候偶然说起这辆火车。它常常入梦来，永不沉寂的汽笛破开灰暗的画面，我把脚搁在伊万的肚子上，那会儿他醒了，我们在空车厢里接吻。那一天反反复复播放着，唇瓣与唇瓣相贴，他柔软又好味，舌头搅合到一块儿，每一个味蕾都为伊万张开了。哗啦哗啦，明明轮子与铁轨相撞不是那样的声音，可是无数的水在车厢里漫漫铺开，浸泡了我，浸泡了我们，伊万托着我的臀，把我抵在窗上，头不可抑止地随着颠簸敲着玻璃，夏日飞雪了？

我们后来去查了，夜晚关了灯，两双四只眼睛紧张地对着伊万的笔记本电脑屏幕，荧光让我的眼睛疼，想拱到伊万怀里去。我们一块儿裹在毯子中，他的手压着我头发，最后我们什么都没查出来，那段线路早就被废弃啦，但我们确实穿过如此宽广的原野重新回到自己的城镇，马儿跑起来，马儿快跑起来。我看到白色的母马与我们一同飞奔，伊万也看到了，他把我的手紧紧攥在手心，在夜色从地底彻底涌入人间的时候吻我潮湿的头发。

体温比下午更高，我们在熟悉的海边倒了夜间大巴回家，他一路牵着晕头转向的我，石子小路都硌得脚疼。如果伊万能拿出手机拍下当时的我，我知道自己在朝他傻乎乎地笑，连面部的肌肉都不受自己控制了。路灯下的飞蛾打着旋儿，深夜的小城镇静悄悄，再远一点就是我家。伊万捏了捏我手心，我快乐地往前方瞅了一眼，我的房间，我的小天地，我的男孩也能在那里待上一晚。没有亮灯，一会儿我们要悄悄上楼，最好不能惊动我妈，但是谁知道她回来没呢？或许她根本就不在家，我就坐拥整栋房子。我满足地扫了一圈，眩晕的幸福感却夏然而止，在短暂的一瞬里连腿都软下来。

一个男人徘徊在我家楼下，就算只是模糊的背影我都能认出来。那是我的邻居，无数噩梦的伊始，我的童年从他的手掌之下开始坍塌。我的心脏悬到嗓子口，下一秒就立刻能蹦落在地，还沾着血，他似乎察觉到什么，开始转身，动作倒也不能说缓慢，大脑却不断慢动作播放这么一个片段。我在他冲我微笑起来的时候高声尖叫，打破了小镇的美梦，脏器终于掉了出来。

伊万拼命抱住我，我们装作无事发生的暑假结束了。


	8. Chapter 8

一直浏览的社交网络上掀起了一场略有些伤感的讨论，“亲眼见证一场死亡是怎样的感觉”，这样的标签被推上了网站首页，不相识的互联网群众们纷纷对此发表自己的见解。内容大多是亲人的逝世，还有宠物的生老病死，惊悚一点的是在眼前发生的车祸等事故意外身亡，伊万在写作业的时候我拿他的手机刷着屏幕乱看。已经是夏日的尾巴，落叶卷起的秋风并没有带走多少独属夏季的懈怠，我们仍旧每周消灭两桶冰淇淋，外加一打艾尔啤酒。应该叫伊万来参与回答这个提问，他能有许多可以写的，所见到的自己父母支离破碎的尸体，面容都辨别不清，葬礼和事不关己的游乐园，我都可以替他想出这么多答案。但伊万还要帮我做暑假习题，我们在社会学的课堂上是一个小组。

“我觉得这个议题不错。”

“什么？”伊万不想抬头，手上正忙着揿计算器，物理仍旧是我更好点。但我没什么教人的本领，探头过去看他卡在哪儿，不过简单的事情总能在我的嘴里搞成天底下最复杂的。我把手机塞到伊万鼻子底下，让他看网友们热衷的讨论话题。

“我们可以做这个的调研，做点问卷、安排点访谈，再把网上的这些评论回复收集起来，随便抓些理论过来东拼西凑就能应付作业了。”现成的素材摆在面前，还省去了选题的烦恼。

伊万好像不是很感兴趣，手指滑了两下就又埋头奋战他的物理去了，我自讨没趣。在演算公式的间隔他插进了话：“这要符合研究对象准则，你还记得那些内容吗？那个问题太隐私了，做研究肯定很麻烦，如果你就想混个分数的话还是换一个吧。”

我给他挖了一勺冰淇淋，朗姆酒葡萄干，还要特地递到他嘴边，伊万真的一副城里人的少爷做派，叫我服侍他呢。他张嘴，指挥我勺子再往里戳戳，我还得喂到他舌头上去不成？我照做了，虽然没什么好脸色可以给他看，还是用他舔过的勺子给自己也来了一口。那个定向话题随着下一个抓眼球的兴趣到来而湮没在数据堆里，我又开始寻找起下一个可以充当作业题目的讨论。电子游戏里面的暴力呈现？电视广告中的消费者群体定位？伊万没给到我任何帮助，甩出三个能否掉两个半，半推半就留一小块，也就是宽慰一下我，他就幸灾乐祸地看我为这种事发愁。明明他是更有想法的人，到头来还是要我来提出设想。朝他撒气也没什么用，所有的情绪伊万都照单全收，却打不出一个闷屁来。

我找了张纸列了几个大致思路，从选题到好几条假设，精心绘制了思维导图，如果这样还不能够打动伊万的话就要使用强制手段，不过我还是很在意刚刚所见到的那个话题。于那日缤纷的网络世界中脱颖而出，每个人都流出浓烈的哀愁，在互联网上精心准备的面具全部精准溃堤了。但我还是选择避开了那个话题，私密的悲伤不该被精准地统计与量度，化作数值就失去了“人”本身的意义，那样宏大的哀思不是我们这些不专业的人所能够承受的。伊万最终从我的杰作里挑选了一个相对有趣的，对我们来说“有趣”才能成为源动力，希望他能让我免费蹭到高分作业。可也不是完全免费，总要在什么地方给他补偿，伊万的算盘打得精，吃一分讨一分，相识的台球桌上他就是那样算计我的。

没有排班的日子，我一般上午会和弗朗西斯与安东尼奥出去，伊万需要一个白天来做他自己的事情，学习和撰写申请文书，选择大学原本以为还很遥远，转眼间也到了这天。东尼在学生暑假的后期也陆续忙起来，作品集将他束缚在画室里，我与弗兰克也渐渐没有别的活动可以进行。三个人最平衡，小团体缺了个角之后会出现偶尔默不作声的情况，谁也拿捏不准下一个话题到底要说什么。每一个相识的同学和好友都有明确的目标，我依旧浑浑噩噩，高校的宣讲会也致力于走向社会的每个角落，我抱了一堆厚厚的手册回来翻看。母亲觉得什么来钱快读什么最好，但是我连迈入高校的门槛都达不到，学费和住宿可以贷款，如果我能去首都的话未尝不可选择这种方式。她自然一分钱都不会给我出，现在打的零工积攒不起一年学费的开销，但我依旧想要去外面看看。是不是只要离开这块土地就能摆脱梦魇，去到没有人会知道我真正过往的地方，去没有人会在意我做什么的地方。如果可以与伊万一起的话则更好，不过想必他要去的学府是我无法企及的，这就耐人寻味，想起我妈那个神婆朋友所说的话，伊万会是带我离开这片贫瘠之地的命运之人吗？可是我的命运还是应该被掌握在自己手中才好。

我在这件事上依旧犹豫，与此同时第一轮的招生早就开始。照旧去伊万家过下午，有时会被留宿，老布拉津斯基太太烹饪晚饭的手艺非常好。我们在饭桌上的话并不多，祖孙之间或许也一直这样，安静到只有轻轻的咀嚼声，西芹的尸块被牙齿碾压是咔嚓作响。他家的热水都比我家充沛，如果留宿就会洗个澡，我们会有很多很多的时间来去除我身上那股油耗味，我就带去了自己喜欢的奶糖味沐浴露。有一阵子特别喜欢那股甜甜的味道，在超市里偶然找到的一瓶，后来再去就遍寻不到，网购才又重新补到货。淋浴都甜津津的，被浸泡在融化奶糖的锡罐里头，每当掀开盖头就窜出一股浓郁的焦香，伊万迫不及待要把鼻子凑到我颈窝附近来回嗅闻。东西越放越多，我只是背两个小包就把伊万的衣橱塞得满当当，一半都是比他平日里穿的尺码要小上一两号的衣服，还有几双常换的鞋。那算是我的第二个房间吧，伊万不也在我自己的衣橱里丢了他的裤子吗？

我喜欢伊万家的浴缸，并非嵌进墙壁内里，倒是少见的古典老式，该说与他同住的老人家品味很好？被贝壳状的包铜四角托起的瓷白浴缸，配有一个架子，莲蓬头都精致得宛若是从油画中摘取出来的。我时常打趣，说：“伊万！端点葡萄上来！”这个夏日我便泡在浴水中品了无数支紫的绿的葡萄，口腔里都起了好几个泡。买那种压制了闪粉的泡泡浴球，叫独角兽还是什么名字，越稀奇古怪销量越好，伊万和我一块儿翻网购页面找的。那才好笑，他本来拒绝使用，说去超市弄点浴盐来就行，但还是被我拖过去看电脑屏幕，把原本应该用来做作业的时间完全挤占掉了。

那可令伊万大开眼界，他不是经常挂在网络世界里，尽管比我有更便利的设备，我只能频繁地跑文森特那里蹭网，伊万倒更像个埋头在自己兴趣点里的书虫。普通大众超市里才没有那些奇形怪状的浴球，专门做沐浴产品的小众独立品牌会按照季度开发有趣的产品，但感谢万能的互联网，让我们看到了更多五彩斑斓的东西。这就像把头扎进热带洋流中，绚丽的珊瑚礁才呈现在人们眼前。梦幻独角兽是我们第一个放进购物车的产品，伊万一眼就看中了那个，98%的好评率，评论里提到它不仅有绝美的七彩泡沫效果，更有泡泡糖般的香味，更不用说出来的泡泡有多么绵密。我们还被另外一款鲨鱼形状的吸引了注意力，犹豫再三也购买了一块。效果图类似鲨鱼吃人现场留下的血渍，伊万想要万圣节的时候来试一试。

伊万常常要爬进我独占着的浴缸里。两个人勉强才能挤在一起，我还要把自己的半个身体尽可能蜷起来，伊万才不管那么多，扑通一下往里一坐，泡沫与水哗哗溅了外围一圈。面对面的话就不会那么舒服，膝盖交叠在一起，腿和脚都没有合适的空间，橡皮小鸭就被残忍的皇帝流放了。说话也很不方便，我只顾着玩泡泡，伊万说什么都不想听，他得扯着嗓子喊才行，强硬地灌到我耳朵里。所以我们后面换了下位置，让北极熊可以把猎物抱在怀里，搓洗干净才能更好入口。我们讨论着学校，我单方面听伊万在那里分析利弊还有他报选的志愿。那事儿真的很不真实，对我来说都一样，但对我的男孩来说每个院校的每个专业都各有千秋，我在这件事上早就丧失了话语权。他或许早就确定心仪的方向，文学、哲学、语言学，是他囊中之物，随意挑选，热水往腹部浇下滚烫的焦灼，那种马上要被抛弃的空虚与慌张重新回到我的心口，无数只蚂蚁顺着血液里的糖分在心脏的表面密密赶着路。我咬着嘴唇不愿开口，任凭伊万怎么在水下逗弄都坚决不发出一点声响，湿法遮去了视线，那样就很好，希望伊万不要发现我的困窘。

尽管我表现得很不在乎，大概我一直是那个飘忽不定的人，虽然追求到了男孩，自认为，看起来还是伊万更会对这段关系保持紧张。我能感受到他的态度变化，一开始保持戒备的稍稍疏离，我们看起来形影不离，真实情况倒并非如此，是我主动约他更多。在最开始的一个月之内，其实只有短短的一两周，我不停在试图缓解杂物间的那场尴尬，伊万似乎想竭力忘记，我却不那么想。我们就这样有了更多的肢体接触，好在他也并不十分排斥，任由我随意触摸他，试探底线到底在哪里。小摩擦是不间断的，磨合期就是那样，他也几次挥开我的手，或者将我往柜子上撞，那都在放学之后，日照时间不断拉长，黄昏逼近我们的时候校园里早已经没有一个人。也是在那段时间里我们试着去理解彼此，说话，找很多话题说很多话，有人抱怨过伊万·布拉津斯基是个话很多的同学吗？在熟络之后，也有可能是在我的奋力引导之下，我总要给自己脸上贴金、邀很多功，他慢慢卸下了非常多的顾虑。伊万是个非常渴望拥有正常社交关系的孩子，他说话经过很多修饰，努力想得到别人的认同，就像对我一样，从一开始就能明显察觉出语气中那些细微的讨好。但那不是真正的他，戴了一层厚厚的面具，我并不喜欢那样。后来我才在宁静的墓园中得知他的童年与脖子上的伤疤由来，那会儿我们早就成为共生的一体，青少年的脑子里全都是“连死亡都无法将我们分离”。但在最开始的那一会儿时间中，伊万他就像一条变色龙，贴近哪边就用某样特定的处理方式，希冀自己可以被人喜欢。实际上没人是傻子，他这么做便不够真诚，完美但不没有诚意，笨拙的大熊一生都在寻找接入外界社会的突破口，我就正好出现了。

我对那些讨好的对话不屑一顾，早就产生了免疫，所有人都通过讨好我来源源不断索取，身体——是最主要的资源，伊万倒明显不是要那个，他只是想要一段关系，正常的关系，可以让他表现得像个普通人。但伊万·布拉津斯基与基尔伯特·贝什米特又怎么能够成为普通人呢？面对欺负人的高年级生时他眼底闪过的微微阴狠让我兴奋，电流从脊柱一路往上窜，那还不是头一遭，如果说我们是从何时开始关注彼此，还是在王耀开的桌球馆里。他那些普通朋友，我笼统地概括他们，连人名都没兴趣提及，无法成就伊万的骄傲，无法让他抛弃戴了十几年的面具，他会感谢他们吗？并不会，他只会日复一日活在某种无人理解的痛苦里，这不是他应该得到的。那些缓慢生长出来而将所有人捆绑住的葱茏藤曼，我借着忽明忽灭的白炽灯光见到的，至今都还留存于记忆当中。我渴望他的真实面，渴望他将心、胸与胃里的黑泥涂抹到我全身，我们是一个世界里的同类。

就是这样的伊万，我在那个时候仍旧对他的情感抱有很大的不确定性，所以拒绝在他诉说各大高校利弊的时候发表评论。他即将要远行，是扬帆的船儿，不会一直停靠在我这座唯一的港口。在几个月的相处时间中，我们倒像是颠倒了什么性格，那大概就是伊万的本性，逐渐露出野兽凶狠的爪牙，让我一步步落入他设下的圈套里。到底是谁捕获谁也说不准，我们都不愿承认对方的功绩，都说自己略胜一筹。我能清楚感受到一些，只有我才是他最特殊的那个友人。还有别的头衔，他只会拥抱我，也只能拥抱我。

不与朋友们见面的白天我就在快餐店炸薯条，机械重复着我的工作，取出大包装的冷冻薯条-去除包装袋-倒入滚烫的油锅-起锅抄进纸袋里，外带都换了环保的纸袋，在店里吃的顾客也比之前要多，我有空的时候会好好给他们摆个盘。沾番茄酱还是蛋黄酱，两个派系的拥趸几乎是要打起来，我喜欢蛋黄酱更多一点，不过还是沾奶油雪糕会更加好吃。这是一个颇有些古怪的吃法，伊万第一次见到的时候还不可置信地张了张嘴，显然有什么刻薄的话要冲我来了。好在他也是蛋黄酱派，我们在饮食方面经常保持高度一致。乌云如抹布一样被揉碎的那日，我的好邻居来到我打工的店里了。

收银的事情本来不是我的活儿，但是收银员临时请假回家，我便在前台帮忙。我是不想站在那里对着进出的顾客机械微笑，制服帽檐微微下压应该可以阻挡掉部分尴尬的表情。刚刚服务了几位难搞的老人，他们似乎是一个旅行团的，听力不太好，讲话很大声，对汉堡套餐里面的内容非常不清楚，我也必须扯着嗓子来与他们一遍遍沟通，实在耗费心力。他们来回不停地询问A套餐与B套餐之间到底有什么区别，强调灯箱菜单上的小字看不清楚，又在无糖可乐与普通可乐之间随意更换，对着收银机上的退回按钮我已经操作不下十数回。人的耐心是有一个限度的，我正处于那个即将爆发的边缘，脸上的职业假笑也挂不太住，好在终于有人帮忙解了围。其实我正埋头在复杂的机器上，系统的收银机培训没有走到我这边，暑假里的一个月我都在后厨，那天刚刚临时学了一会儿就着急上岗，对很多按键都非常不熟悉。

从骨缝里感受到的阴冷是一下子冒出来的。那让我打了个冷颤，就算早上看的天气预报说会下雨，夏日的午后根本不该那样冷，倒像是三四月的雨季般潮，水会幽幽地从天花板渗下来。原本以为是突然刮起的冷风，但似乎店里其他人的反应都一如既往正常，只有我感受到彻骨冰冷。还算熟悉的某种感觉，不过最近我都与伊万在一起，反而将我的神经给磨钝了。只能说还好制服配一顶帽子，离伊万来店里找我还有三四个小时。

当时已经过了中午，下午两点左右，帮忙解围的人并不是我希望见到的。

“请问有什么需要吗？”只能保持一个职业的态度，连抬起头来都非常艰难，我死死盯着面前的收银机屏幕。恶心，来者的眼神下流地停在我身上，要把我一层层剥开，那么我就是一件死去多时的物品。是我的邻居，那夜我在伊万的怀抱中才停下不可遏止的尖叫，一切就是从他开始的。当我还小，母亲需要钱，她要很多很多钱，十多年前这位先生就住在我们老房子隔壁，后来也跟着我们搬到现在这个社区。他那会儿五十多，与现在的体态相比更加丰满，脸色也红润不少，我从帽檐后边偷偷瞧他，那张噩梦中时常出现的脸深深凹陷下去，呈现一种濒死的蜡黄色。额头还有些乌青，才不过六十七岁，已经半截身体被死神收了去了。算是一种预兆吗？伊万顺着电话线告诉我那件事的时候我不禁在想，连乌鸦也逛到店里来了，在拖得光滑的地砖上踱着方步寻找人类掉落的薯条。

他算是第一个，还没接触的短暂时间里就看到他经常上门拜访，喜欢抱着我，买各种点心给我，还以为是想填补我空缺的外祖父形象。母亲一开始就是那样让我与他接触的，让他带我去买东西，抱着我去游乐园玩，扶我坐上旋转木马。我还不知道两人之间的交易，他会摸我的大腿，不是普通寻常的地方，要更里面，就算我还是个懵懂茫然的孩子也懂了一些自我保护的知识，他就搬出母亲来压制我。我没有哭闹过吗？有过，躲在房间里不肯再出去，那就会挨打，贝什米特太太是离我很远很远的陌生人。我跟母亲姓，是从她身上掉下来的一块肉，被灌输了那样的概念，就无法忤逆她。拧胳膊上的肉，很疼，但那其实比不上巴掌扇上脸的羞辱感，那是一种表明阶级的信号，母亲是要凌驾在我之上的。有一日便是如此，回忆起来大脑仍旧嗡嗡作响，连带着耳蜗一块儿，过去多年我的脸颊上还有幻觉痛，身上所有早已消失的伤口也重新显了回来，透出的血都把白色的背心濡湿。耳鸣好似火车在隧道中穿行，呼呼的大风吹过，越过山脚下海滨城市的防线，直朝我扑来。

随着交往渐进，粗糙的手就滑进裤子里来。一开始还只是停留在外面，我至今都无法原谅那个旋转木马，迁怒于其中的一匹小马，浑身涂满华丽的颜料，内里是早已腐朽的木头。蠹虫爬出来，缓慢爬上我年幼的大腿根，缠绕吸吮那一圈皮肤，就算是包裹在短裤里面也能被咬到，再从裤腿中滑进去，溜到隐私部位。只要我看向那位先生的眼睛，就会变回那个坐在旋转木马上面的孩子，身体无助地寻找依靠，抓着杆子也无济于事，躲避不开那双手，我被牢牢钉死在那上面。

我就像在冰窖里面，冷汗都被凝冻起来了，脚底一如那夜发软，可是伊万并不在我打工的地方。对面站着的邻居依旧微笑着看我，装作是在研究菜单的样子，但我知道他真正的意图是什么。他身后排着的其他人已经多次抱怨，我还需要佯装镇定去维持秩序，现在已经十七岁，还没过十八岁的生日，可以将恐惧压在心底了。开口吐字的时候不会发出颤音，手指也不会抖动，疑惑的阴云将我笼罩起来，那人有几年没有出现，在我即将毕业的这年又回来了。

“好久不见，基尔伯特。”他终于开了口，“我要一个鱼堡套餐，饮料换芬达。”

这样手头能有些事做，不至于让人这么窘迫，后厨的另一位同事完全不会知道外面的柜台在发生怎样的一场风暴。手指动起来，我帮他点了，他紧跟着又加了一句寒暄：“这还是你小时候喜欢吃的套餐。”一定是故意的，我无比确信这一点，取了餐号丢在托盘上，最后的挣扎就是无视这整一句话。后来就源源不断的顾客涌进来点餐，给了我很多自由的空间，他也拿着自己的餐点去别处吃了，希望就是最后一场令人不适的交集。本来早该忘掉的，现在也无需再担心，我拥有了反抗的力气，上了高中之后母亲也似乎一下子就将我推销出去丧失了兴趣，我常常纠结是否要收集证据，那能把谁告上法庭呢？起码等我与伊万一起从高中毕业之后再说吧。

顾客少的时段里就有多出来的时间可以用来发呆，伊万给我的手机上栓了一个吊坠，是透明蓝色的小风铃，没事我就拨弄那小玩意儿玩。他什么时候会来呢？我知道我的邻居还坐在店里，已经好几个小时，空气就一直是这股发霉的味道。那天伊万是比平时要晚一点，我趴在柜台上等他，脚步声从远处传过来，扣响地砖，最后在我前面停下。不是他的鞋子，鞋底要更硬一点，阴影立刻罩在脸上。

刚放暑假的时候巡游中的游乐园照例来到我们城镇，就在马上要举办音乐节的场地，现在还遗留了一部分游乐设施。票价很便宜，只要几个硬币就能玩一天，会有很多家长带着孩子去那里。伊万和我去了，他是头一回来，小镇的新人会被别人优待，之前他在大城市的时候会去的是更华丽的主题乐园，我们所期望的东西颠倒过来。搭建中的游乐场我们也在夜晚“有幸”参观了，正式营业的前三天的夜晚，气温异常高，湖畔的水车房里吸饱了湖水蒸发出来的湿气，让我们无法安稳入眠。就爬起来胡乱套了衣服出门，踩着呜咽鸣叫的夜虫尸体往公路上去。最后一场雨季迟迟落下帷幕的那会儿，我们在春天的末尾见到蝾螈过境，徐徐赶着去池塘中为了繁殖做些努力。当时我指给伊万看，他是第一次见，最后的这批蝾螈个头都不大，赶在交配的季节还没过去要趁早留下种子，明年它们会在哪里谁也不知道。在雨夜出行，皮肤需要湿润，在路灯的照耀下踩着砂石一只一只滑进湖岸旁的水草丛，隐秘的生命循环就在我们面前上演。自那之后伊万每次夜晚与我同行都会极为注意脚下，大城市来的孩子很少了解自己后院的生态，一直住在高楼公寓中，大概连街心花园的小生态链都不清楚吧。

他说我很适合去读动物学，还帮我找了很多院校，摊在我面前想让我看，都与他所向往的城市一一对应。该要如何去回应这份期待？我害怕别人对我有所期待：早年母亲的，能为她快速带来财富；来往客人的，能给他们更多新鲜与顺从的体验；现在我的小男孩的，能安抚他的一份缠绵爱情。伊万这么迫切地希望我跟他一起远走高飞，在他趴着睡着的时候我望着他，手指绕着我最喜欢的一撮头发，晚上他在睡熟的时候会把被子卷走，腿脚靠过来搁在我肚子上，多么像个缺爱的孩子，想要牢牢把着他手中的幸福。

那我之于他是什么？我们从没坐下来聊过，日照一天天拉长，夏至的那天白昼到了最长，连做爱都是在光天化日之下呢。伊万有一双微微下垂的眼睛，狗狗一样，不停让我想起过世的弗里茨，护食的样子也一模一样。他也像弗里茨一样喜欢啃我的脖子，还有锁骨，与身上其他的地方，留下很多印记，咬出来的齿痕与红斑，尖牙拉出一点点血口，我喜爱他在我身上到处留下的勋章。我们就去临时的游乐园，还是片工地，手腕内侧的小口子结了一层痂，我不停在抠它。负责搭建的工人早回去休息了，留下脚手架和设施的残骸，可以跨过封线到里面去坐，旋转木马正巧对着我们。我还没和伊万说过那个，他伸手邀请我去坐还没盖上顶棚的木马，我望着暗淡的油彩发愣，一辈子也无法从幼年成长起来了。那晚都没有灯，伊万扶我上马，我怕的不得了，要死要活地要拽着他衣领，发抖，在他面前就不必再遮掩懦弱，只有变回孩童去哭才能跨越纵深的沟渠。最后做到了，我稳当当地坐在一匹白马上面，往下去找伊万，脚尖无处安放，他便握着我的脚踝收到马镫上。能将我脖子上的绳索解开的人依靠在星光里微笑，恍惚间都能感受到木马转起来，悬挂的才能如果能亮，伊万一定如古希腊的神祇般俊美。

“我知道你最近和你的小男友玩得很开。”单单一句话就把我从朦胧间拽回来，邻居先生敲了敲柜台桌面，“你妈肯定不能接受你是同性恋，就算小时候被那么多人玩过，她对你的性取向依旧是要掌握在手的。”

我没抬头，头仍埋在曲起的臂弯里：“你想怎么样？”

他的语气中有一丝得意，心情非常好：“你说，如果把我拍到的那些录像交给你妈看会发生什么事？”

其实并不会发生什么事，我能预料到一种两种三种，全都逃不过一顿殴打和辱骂。但母亲的力量远大不如从前，如果非要问为什么我还在忍受，一时半会儿也很难回答。血缘纽带是很难被割开的，有时，只是有时，当我半夜看到她坐在客厅沙发上的时候，室内没有灯，她还穿那条洗到破了几个洞的白色睡裙，难得温馨的几个记忆又从脑海中浮现了。两三岁？她还算勉强算正常的那几年岁月，就穿着那条睡裙将我抱在怀里，温柔的臂弯是一张摇床，让我收回哭闹与泪水，渐渐安静下来。它老是在那儿，我在楼梯的柱子后面偷偷看她，室内全是那股霉菌的粉尘气味。对金钱的渴望是无底洞，吞噬母亲的则是毒品，钱，她需要很多钱，外面人给她的，从我身上获取的，击碎我们短暂幸福的正是这位好邻居给她的东西。如果这样可以让她在幻觉中找到快乐的话，作为附庸的我是必要的牺牲品，他们二人之间最初的交易便是那样来的。

碎了一地的玻璃瓶渣、整栋房子里驱散不开的水雾、经久不散的体液味道，她时常呕吐，胃部痉挛就吐在厨房与客厅接壤的过道里，要跨过横在地板上的一滩死肉才能去进行清理。马桶常常被堵上，我想了无数办法来维持两人正常的生活，起码我的正常生活，有时还要帮助她从马桶旁起来，长发全都跌进水里，头再靠里一些或许等我放学回来就能看到她溺毙在家里。母亲还嗜酒，对酒精过分依赖，当她又开始喝的时候我就无处可逃，毒加酒，我身上全都是家暴过后的痕迹。伊万说这种人不会有救，像他知道似的，他是真的知道，我开始频繁逃离这所摇摇欲坠的房子。只剩一个虚弱的框架，大火烧起来的话也剩不下什么东西，而我早就不想再过这样的生活了。

我不想继续下去，十七八年已经足够我还清欠她的债了吧？在这片浸满苦咖啡的土地上没有合适的营养，我需要策划一次逃亡。那些每年到了春天就要被砍下一轮枝叶的树，爬不满架子的葡萄藤，还有不幸被车轮碾压成肉酱的蝾螈，我却已经见过更辽阔的原野啦。伊万在我思索该如何回答邻居先生的时候悄悄来了，他在兜里揣着一颗梨，是要带给我吃的礼物。

我们躲在海德薇莉家的樱桃树下偷水果，我坐在伊万肩头，他看不到树梢的状态，问我到底要不要再往右一些，伊万的两条腿树根一样牢牢扎进土壤中，我就是他小小的枝芽。可不要被海德薇莉先生看到才好，小学时候他就不喜欢我，老要把我从他的果园里撵出去，伊丽莎白领着罗德里赫与我一路跑到城郊的麦田中。偷樱桃都快成为一个传统，红彤彤的连理果垂在那里，花期早就过了，我们就约好明年春天的时候要一起回来看三月的雪景。红日与白雪，时光就从海德薇莉家的樱桃树下走了十多年，我在伊万沾上威胁的语气中抬头朝我的邻居笑了笑。

他还是从别的地方找到我新换的手机号码，发来短信的时间恰好是伊万在帮我收拾房间，安全套扔了三四只在地上，我从叠在一起的二人衣服里艰难地拖出我的手机来。是一封彩信，来自陌生的号码，我深呼吸点开它，我清楚这到底来自谁。一句话，随后附带了新的照片，能清晰看到伊万与我的脸，拍的就没有伊万那么有艺术性。很明显照片是新鲜出炉，在我们二人都处于高潮时候拍摄下的，不过我的脸看起来这么红吗？还有紧紧绷直的脚背，往上一点是交合在一起的下体，伊万的阴茎插在我屁股里，总之无论怎么看都是一些色情相片。我倒挺想保留下来的，就把内裤扔到伊万身上来吸引他注意力，我们一块儿琢磨那封短信。

“你那个邻居？”他手脚并用箍住我，把头搁在我肩窝，毛茸茸的头发挠得我痒，“这照片拍的不咋地啊。”

“嗯。”我只发出一个单音节，抬手摸了摸伊万软软的头发。

“他想勒索还是干嘛？”

我也可以去做演员，在讲述关于邻居的故事时声情并茂，很多细节被夸大，真真假假混在一起。伊万之前听过，我不介意再说一遍，哪怕其中细节有所变更他都不会特别在意，只要是从我口中吐露出来的便照单全收。要装作自己真的十分痛苦，哪怕我的心脏于十几年后的现在已经停止抽搐，这样就能看到他眼中的那稳稳跳动着的怒火，我捧着他软乎乎的脸，额头与他轻轻相抵。啊，多么美丽的星辰与火焰，我最喜欢伊万的地方，比起夏日常见的焰火都要绚丽，是他绽放着的生命，是他被我触动的反应。也是他最在乎我的表现之一呢。我在心里还可以洋洋得意一番，我的男孩把一颗容易摔碎的心存放在我这里，我一片一片帮他在裂开的缝隙里填满我的故事，要永远记得我才好呀。我们拥有一样的命运，伊万不能就那样抛下我远走高飞，他应该带上我一起，我们一起才能走出荒漠。

老男人威胁我明日去和他见面，不然就把照片发给我妈，下午一点半，就在他的房子，我在这城镇最熟悉的地方之一，窗户朝哪儿开都一清二楚，哪怕他几年没出现了但那栋屋子一直没有换过业主。门会给我留着，无需按门铃，穿过摆放了几个空花盆的玄关就找到楼梯，直奔二楼最大的卧室即可。他一人独居，我不知道他在外地有没有亲人和家属，都与我和伊万无关。伊万搂着我睡到阳光打进窗帘，母亲一周未归了，我起来的时候依旧没有听到这栋屋子里有第三个人存在的痕迹。去换快餐店制服之前都还只在身上挂了件伊万的T恤，他给我弄了早饭，洗完澡后就催我快点去店里上班。我问他今天不回家温习功课吗，嘴里这么说其实心里全都清楚，他今天会要去哪里、去见谁、去做什么，每一步我们都心照不宣。他还给我多做了一份三明治带去店里当午饭，花生酱涂得快要溢出来，我们直到傍晚才能见面。

袋子里还有一瓶牛奶，伊万清晨六点就帮我取回来了，罗德里赫推了下眼镜然后快速骑着车跑了，男孩早饭时候和我说的时候我大笑出来。都能想象对方是什么表情，一本正经想要指责伊万不好好穿着衣服的糟糕行为，但立刻又想起两人并非熟人，那种窘迫迫使他只能飞速逃离，可能还带着一缕关于伊万和我之间关系的疑虑。我喝着牛奶往快餐店走，露在短袖外的皮肤接触着阳光就发疼，脸也疼，可我的心却雀跃，小鸟欢快地扑腾翅膀拍打起金丝笼子。

伊万会推开我邻居虚掩的门走进去，穿过玄关，尽头是老旧的楼梯。常年没有维护而腐朽出一些蛀洞，所有窗帘都被拉起来，室内昏暗又冷，在夏天都是一所冰窟，但伊万不会害怕。脚踩在楼梯上面嘎吱作响，就算他刻意放轻放缓都无济于事，我的邻居会知道有人来了。他希望是我，但并不是，而那时我已经用剪刀剪开当天的第一包冷冻薯条，阳光通过未拉紧的窗缝漏进室内，借助那些光他便能看清来者到底是谁。他会尖叫吗？会像薯条在油锅里煎熬时候发出惨叫吗？光斑在我英俊的少年脸上跳动，他绷着一张冷酷的脸，我会相信听来的神话故事。伊万打人又准又狠，一拳就砸到对方的鼻梁上，断了、流血了，好几拳接连砸下，雨点落在老先生身上。他们要是扭打到一起肯定伊万占上风，把人头都往玻璃窗上撞，扬起好大的一场灰尘，从天鹅绒的帘子后面摔出来。窗一定要破掉，和那位老人的眼镜一起，碎成一块块的，那人头破血流，我在帮顾客打汽水的时候会祈祷我的宝贝不要把脸磕破。地上要是一滩滩都是血怎么办？手臂把对方勒得上气不接下气，邻居会选择报警，爬也要爬到电话旁边。卧室中央摆着一个桌子，伊万自然会让他报警的，象征性地拖住他双脚，他还以为那是自己的胜利。

伊万与他一起被警车带走，我下了班才能赶去警局，一眼便能看到在坐紧闭的伊万。微微驼背，并无大碍，我就带他回家，还要帮他包扎手上的伤口呢。伊万会录过口供，讲述我的那些故事，他是替好友惩罚罪犯，于是他被口头教育，回去的路上还要可怜兮兮地寻求我给他一点心灵安慰。他搂着我，抱紧我，老邻居则面临监牢生活，我浑身都是刚炸完薯条的油味，伊万却待珍宝一样温柔地亲吻我。


	9. Chapter 9

文森特的街机厅休息一天，我们没别的地方可以去消磨下午至晚饭前的时间，突发奇想就说去看电影。

围着喷泉旁一圈的都是城镇里主要的建筑，电影院就在市政厅附近，与富丽堂皇的古典派市政建筑不同，那是个纯粹玻璃与金属结构搭建起来的独立小楼。旁边是一座后现代主义的极简风格教堂。教堂是前几年重新翻修的，旧的主体建筑被一场大风掀掉了屋顶，便在废墟上用老教堂的砖石造了一个，设计师在画图的时候可能喝了酒，总之这座新教堂仅仅继承了原来的名字，其他是一点都不接近。保守派的老人们还曾到市政厅门口集体抗议过，说这简直就是胡闹，举着牌子与横幅说要恢复传统。我倒觉得不错，外体流线型的纯白建筑，呈楔形，大块玻璃的运用让教堂看起来时髦又敞亮，还带着丝性冷淡的风味。入口如同一个山洞一样，主礼堂内部风格也与外观保持高度一致，长椅数量并不多，视线顺着一排排沉默的椅子看过去是一个于墙体中镂空出来的十字架，日光从中穿越至室内而散落在光洁的地板，与两侧的玻璃一起给整个室内都打上一层柔光。看起来十分圣洁，在伊万转来这里之前，我有时会去新教堂坐着发呆，神职人员也很少在非礼拜日出现在那里，没有人会来打扰我。

“我很喜欢新教堂。”在离电影开场还有一个多小时的时间里伊万就同我一块儿来教堂坐了坐，我们其实都不信奉宗教，没有什么信仰，但这所安静的场地带给城镇的居民更多意义，每个人都能来这里避开外界的一切纷扰与流言。

我们坐在长椅上，光的十字架正悬在半空，上帝看着地上的孩子们。我又接着说：“在你搬来以前，这里还不是现在的样子，更传统、更老，我就很不喜欢那里。”

“是因为过去的事情？在那里也发生过？”几十秒后，伊万试探性地轻轻开口，我知道他想避免提到相关的话题，我倒没太多压力，很多事已经发生，裂痕阵痛是一种常态。他把手搁在我膝盖上，希望就此能够安慰我。

“倒不是那样，”我所能记起的有关旧教堂的画面是一个和蔼的老牧师，与新到这片教区的年轻牧师不同，他会对年幼的我微笑，是真诚的笑容，透过眼镜都能给人安抚，“以前的牧师对我很好，他对每一个人都很好，没有人敢在那里闹事。但很大，整个主礼堂都很大，比现在这个要多出一倍的占地面积，每天都会有非常多的人没事就到教堂来。我妈信教，周日做礼拜的时候会带上我，可以从教徒们那里给我搞到些吃的，不花钱就能填饱肚子。多来几次就很像乞食，坐在长椅上还能听到别人在背后嘲笑你，长椅有那么宽，当时我脚都碰不到地板。那会儿我还很有羞耻感。”

“你现在也有。这很正常，每个人都有。”伊万反驳道。他想安慰我。

“我受不了那个，针尖全都扎在背上，就连教堂里的松香都是折磨，曾经还期望什么蜡烛被风吹倒而点燃了整个礼拜堂，一把火将大家全都烧成灰就好了。每周祷告的时间过得很慢很慢，水要滴多久才能把石头凿穿啊？到了小学高年级之后我就不去了。”

没有什么特别的故事在教堂里发生，一个都没有，厌烦感却常常从我心头起来，坐在信徒的环绕中会让我不安。被架构出来的社会，由宗教划分了群体，他们不会让我与一个犹太家庭的孩子一块儿玩，尽管我们身体的每个零部件都相同，眼睛是眼睛，嘴巴是嘴巴，都是从非洲走出来的后裔，再追溯上去的话祖先也可能是同一只人猿。刻板的说教是巩固信仰的必经之路，尽管老牧师和蔼可亲，我再也不想参加他们每周固定的祷告了。那幸福吗？母亲总会隆重出席周日的祷告，化一个非常精致的妆容，开张做生意的时候都不会那么精致，穿上最好的几件衣服，将自己包裹在幸福的光亮里。可她一周中有六天在酗酒、吸毒，唯独安息日这天盛装打扮，扮演一个幸福的角色。她教我都陪她去演那场戏，温馨的家庭生活是上帝赐予的，哪怕有再多的不如意与药物依赖，她都可以视而不见。我却不能装作看不到，也可能是处在受害者的身份，小小的我如何踮起脚尖都无法触到上面的空气。这还不够虚伪吗？

即将到来的音乐节也拉开了小镇上文艺工作者们的兴致，频频举办各类艺术沙龙，还有老电影展映，山区里的城镇也赶了一波城市里时髦的潮流。伊万与我去看过画展，附近几所城镇联合起来举办的，本地画家们的作品被纷纷展出。还有摄影展，紫红晚霞下的原野上立着一所孤独的干草房，我们在板凳上对着那张大幅的摄影照片看了一下午。现在正是黑白电影重映的节日，在进教堂之前就买好了票子。

其实上座率并不是很高，还不是周末，年轻人对老文艺电影的热情并不是很大，售票员的脑袋都快要磕到收银机上。菲利克斯与托里斯一起在这里打工，前者很不情愿地给我们出了两张票，我怀疑后者没把中号的爆米花桶装满。只有这家电影院会提供黄油咸味爆米花，站在检票口的也是我们的熟人。爱德华托了托眼镜，和伊万打了个招呼后给我们留了票根，怎么每一个人找到的工作都比我那个轻松？电影是《罗马假日》，我们都没看过，其实更倾向于去看动作片，不过似乎这所城镇的主办方想在夏日创造更多的浪漫因子。正式影片放映前的广告很长，三分之一的爆米花快被消灭了都没灭灯，接连看了好几个即将全国上映影片的预告，我和伊万在别无他人的专属放映室里评价起那些。

原以为还会有些想要怀旧的老年人陪伴我们，广告足足放了半个小时，期间一个人都没再进来，正片开始之后的十分钟内就迅速入睡。在白噪音的影响下确实能做个好梦，伊万与我头靠头，奥黛丽·赫本的脸蛋都不足以打动我们。我与伊万在火车上，紫色的无垠原野和落日，白色的马儿同列车一齐飞驰，就在我们所坐车厢的窗外，母马有一双湿润的眼睛。火车的汽笛哀叹着，伊万与我要去未知的地方，从一成不变的家乡出发，和蝾螈一道跋山涉水，在迁徙的途中还要时刻保持警惕，不能被其他人发现，不能被开着大光灯的汽车碾压，我们会侥幸存活吗？

爱情轻喜剧本来就不对胃口，在还剩最后半小时的时候才悠悠转醒，口涎都快要垂到下巴去了，荧幕上交替重叠着的轻快黑白影像让人宛如身处异世界。也像一块块菌种，摘下来吃不知道会不会产生幻觉。就算错过了大部分剧情都不妨碍观看最后的结尾，伊万不停打着哈欠，睡醒过后的焦灼烧坏了味蕾，一个多小时前觉得刚好的盐也变得过咸，汽水则太甜，对爆米花与饮料都不再抱有任何兴致。勉强吃到只剩最后小半桶，放片尾制作组名单的时候失手将其打翻了，我看到我们的同学进来收拾打扫，莱维斯的脸色并不十分好。不知道他们几位为什么都在这个电影院打工，还没调节干净的嫉妒促使我寒暄都带上了些许嘲讽，希望我们的好同学千万不要听出来。莱维斯故意拿着柄扫帚扫到我脚下来，清理那些爆米花残渣真是一桩吃力的活，缓慢亮起的光线再一次让我眼睛疼了疼。电影周还要持续几天，紧挨着就该是众人期待的音乐节了，不管是我们镇上还是隔壁几个城镇，我们都很少能见到这么多的人，海啸席卷而来，都能够把每一幢建筑都冲击垮塌。我想去，十分想去，但最后谁都没有购票，离截止还有最后四十八小时，倒计时勤劳地走动，伊万与我放弃了预定两个位子。

他应该隐隐有所察觉，关于我抗拒去购买音乐节门票的这件事，他默许着我的小小任性，或许只有无法完成这件事本身才能在我的记忆里永久扎根。我实际所期待的，不是去一次游乐园，不是参加一场音乐节，不是让家庭关系正常化，不是拥有一个完美的恋人，而是当所有事情都脱离轨道，我便可以跳上脱轨的列车冲下悬崖。刺激，青春期的妄想从胸膛里生长出来把人赶到冥府去，在需要流泪的必要关头应该放肆大哭，我想要哭上一整个雨季，泪水用来浇灌绣球就能救活它们了。我提议去湖里游泳，水车房的事至今无人发现，那儿真成为了我们两人的秘密，瞒过镇上所有人，连市政厅的官员都忘记它了。我们都被从人口名单中消除则更好，不出现在任何档案中，伊万·布拉津斯基和基尔伯特·贝什米特，这两个人是匆匆路过的幽灵，会飘至这个国家的任何角落，会到世界上任何一个孩子期望闹鬼的地方。

不过那场音乐节倒真的成为了我心中的经典，它经久不散地存活在我们身上，驻扎在这片由熟人网络建立起来的社会中。

伊万还是找到了办法去音乐节，他说是我的暗示，我坐在那段老墙上眨眨眼看他，要说暗示我不太承认，但他想要爬上来的笨拙样子实在可爱。我伸手拉住了他，帮助我的小熊上了墙，将他安置在我身旁，远处在舞台上表演的是一个我不认识的乐队。参加这场音乐节的乐队我们没有一个是认识的，更耳熟能详一点的需要更多出场费，在远离大城市的这里应该也没如此的必要。不妨碍大家依旧玩得很愉快，乐队只是背景音，与餐厅里放的CD并无什么差别，更多人只是享受草坪溅起的汁液与尽情出汗的快感，黏黏糊糊，空气中都是熟透莓果的酸味，已经快要腐烂了吧？门票中包含几个游乐设施的费用，主办方租来一个摩天轮，一周前就在公园里竖起来了，它虽然并没有很高，还是把所有孩子的目光都吸引过去啦。没有哪个摩天轮再能比首都市中心新建的那个更轰动了，剪彩那天连我们的本地电视台都有播报，那天伊万在楼上写作业，我陪布拉津斯基太太看的电视，她还像个少女那样容易被这种东西打动。

没有门票是无法乘坐那些设施的，一旁是卖力表演的无名乐队，另一边就是人头攒动的长队，快乐的尖叫声不绝于耳。瓦尔加斯兄弟支了个小摊，他们是签约供应商，兄弟二人带着引以为傲的手工冰淇淋和小块披萨来了，隔着不远的地方又是更廉价的甜筒铺子，人造奶油也不是不能入口。棉花糖与热狗互打擂台，凑近一些就能闻到煎烤洋葱的蜜糖焦香，那味道勾着馋虫，我们吃过饭去的，就算如此也想买上一打苹果酒来慢慢享用。烤肠理应来配苹果酒，浸满油水的猪肉最适合冒着甜香的红果，伊万用衣角稍微擦了擦苹果外皮递到我嘴边，只要微微张嘴就能咬上一口。天底下有那么多可以吃的，早就变成游乐场的公园也有如此多的快乐，却还是抵不上熊崽手中的一颗苹果呢。

随着压轴乐队演出一同绽放在夜晚天空上的烟花也很漂亮，星星点缀着它，便从喷着火花的地面舞台装置延伸到月亮上了。圆圆的一轮月，原来是满月夜啊，那样的氛围就适合接吻，伊万与我对此十分熟捻，熟悉的人和熟悉的方式，大众化的艳俗亦是另一种浪漫。所有东西都拖着尖尖的长音往地球的大气层外聚集，焰火、乐队主唱的高音收尾、乐器的共鸣、人群中爆发出来的兴奋呐喊、酒瓶摔碎的声音、夜航飞机引擎涡轮的正常运转、夜虫凄厉的鸣叫，还要伊万的呼吸，与我们交换着吻与唾液的响动。音符全都聚集到一起把整个公园托向最高潮的幸福中，然后在这每个人都全神贯注在美梦中的最终时刻，它却戛然而止了。

摩天轮最顶端的轿厢里跳下一个人，是唯独一颗想要逆过来行走的流星，冲着大地急急坠下。

陨石落地的瞬间所有东西都跟随着一并爆炸了，我听到玻璃糖纸在耳边被人大力揉碎，喀啦喀啦。

离开学还有最后的一周，伊万和我才刚刚完成问卷与访谈的信息收集，抓耳挠腮地赶着文章。我在他家住下了，最后的几天，也没和我妈打过招呼。她难得周日在家，我以为她出去了，背着包从楼梯下来的时候还多跳了几格，在撞上她之前差点把脚踝给扭到。她端着一个马克杯，飘着速溶咖啡的奶精味，原本顺滑的浅金长发乱成一团，盘踞上头顶很像假发，是从什么时候开始失去光泽的？

“你上哪儿去？”她面无表情地问我，咖啡冒着白白的热气，我吞咽着口水发不出声音。心里头还是有一点恐惧，手不安地抓住楼梯扶手，可伊万在街口等我，手表上不停转动的秒针提醒我要遵守约定好的时间。

于是我撒了个谎，反正谎话说多了也会有人信：“去弗朗西斯家补作业，我们最近一直在赶小组作业。”

她目送我离开，我几乎是逃似的飞奔出家门，不用回头也都知道母亲倚在门框上盯着我的一举一动。她可以气定神闲地把马克杯举到嘴边，吹去腾腾热气，用搅拌棒把奶精匀开，非常小心地啜饮一口。被她看到了，都被她看到了，我跑到离家不远的十字路口，跳上伊万的摩托车，大概是真的会经过弗朗西斯家门口吧。伊万把车停在路边，音乐节结束之后他去二手商店淘来一辆摩托，后视镜粉碎，其他也有很多问题，但便宜就足够让我们心动。我们各付了一半的钱把她请回家，我还算精通汽修，刚上高中那会儿帮我妈修过车子，在更换了老旧的排气管和碎掉的后视镜之后伊万载着我上街转了一圈。

我们往他家的方向开，在快要接近院子的路上伊万没有减速，我们又一路开上了公路。在一般熟人们的认知中，我应该是更擅长骑车的人，也会更加喜欢这些代步工具，不过我只学会了如何驾驭滑板与自行车，小熊却总有别人意想不到的一面。我抱紧他的腰，上半身无限贴近他，丝毫没有缝隙会隔开我们，然后晨风就吹起他一个暑期下来攒起来的发。我也蓄了一点，但身体长期营养不良，无法像伊万那样扎起辫子，在脑后竖起一根又短又小的马尾。他嫌天气太热，做爱的时候也频繁在撩刘海，还有百分之三十的可能是在赶蚊子，我被他搞得很烦，翻了个身趴着不睬他，伊万会凑过来从我的腰一路往下摸，再对着臀部拍打两下。我调侃他干嘛不去剪，但伊万不肯去，他把刘海撩起来，汗微微把尖端打湿，不用涂抹发胶就可以弄出一个蓬松的背头来。他亲昵地啃我的下巴，我时常脸红。反正他笃定我能给他想出一些解决办法，光着身子背对我坐，我屁股和腰都还痛着，却要爬起来给他梳个头。拿过一元店里买的发绳，伊万的尾发已经可以撮起一小束，短短的很可爱。双手要拢起他鬓边的碎发，腾不出空，用牙齿轻轻叼住手腕上的绳子，碎头发很多，怎么捋都捋不顺，最后我没耐心就给他胡乱绑了，头发被大力拉扯，伊万吃痛地叫了一下。这样我心情会很好，是他在床上欺负我多，换我反击了几趟，后来我就一直帮他扎辫子。还问他要不要头箍，那样可以把刘海固定起来，一边的长度早就盖过了眼睛，我很怀疑伊万是否能够看清楚周围的环境。他坚持不要，在可以偷懒的周末抱着我一顿好蹭，赖在被子里死活不肯起来，还不许我下床，必须要好好待在他热乎乎臭烘烘的怀抱里才行，两条手臂像钢条一样压在我身上，推不动就只能躺在床上无聊地盯着天花板。

我们的摩托比起公交车来要快很多，十点的时候在向海边开，伊万的后发拂在我贴紧他后背的脸上，痒痒的。浑身都痒痒的，是阳光带来的，也是伊万带来的。山景看了这么多年，渐渐就凹下去，平原起来了，麦田和牧场也起来了，白云全被太阳挤兑走。伊万把他的衬衫罩在我头上来挡光，他就穿一件尺寸稍有点小的短袖，白色的衬衫上是干净的雏菊味道。蓝空是一晚被打散的水果冷汤，用勺子把酸奶油搅开就能得到菌种做成的甜点，我在后座昏昏欲睡。躲在衣柜里给伊万剪刘海或许也是一场琉璃色的幻梦吗？小时候喜欢吃一种糖，小巧的体态，被镭射糖纸包裹住，左右两端简单旋一个结。这种糖没有品牌，超市里几块钱就能称很多，其实也并不好吃，但我喜欢收集那种糖纸，半透明的，展平了放到眼前可以玩上一天。比万花筒要简单，叠加了糖纸滤镜之后光怪陆离的景象就一直在我的夜晚出现。那种色泽，我会知道是在做梦，但又不仅仅是梦，我不会说被伊万载着去海边只是一场梦。在衣柜里我给他剪头发，把我们俩所有的衣服都扔出来了，在床上堆成座小山，然后面对面坐着。拿把剪刀随意修建一番，伊万不喜欢让别人碰他身上任何部位，连毛发都不行，他却把围巾都脱了来等我，脖子上的绷带也去掉了，我最后还是坐到他怀里。他一直想要往上看，淡金色的睫毛老不安分，手还乱动，从我内裤边缘伸进去，做什么事都带着点情色的暗示。被我勒令乖乖坐好，眼睛往下看，语气还是要凶一点才行，这样剪下的头发才不会从他睁开的双眼里掉进去。老布拉津斯基太太上来找他，我们推开柜门与她隔着一张懒人沙发对望，我手里还拿着剪刀，伊万的刘海又变回清爽的款式。

伊万的衬衫轻轻压着我的头发，把一片光都遮住了，从后面看他的轮廓都那么朦胧。就像音乐节时候的那个塑料戒指，现在于海风中扬起的衬衫下摆，不也很像我们的婚礼吗？旅行途中的廉价婚礼，只有两个人参与，让海鸥来见证这一切吧。海已经不再是令我害怕的颜色了，噩梦里的黑色深渊消失有一段时间，我不再梦到父亲、悬崖、雷雨和充气娃娃，她是一片蓝宝石碎了之后铺开的软垫。我们都没有到那所城镇，海岸已经在眼前徐徐展开，如一长条的画卷。伊万把摩托停在公路向外凸出来的缓冲暂停区，伸手邀请我下来。那边是无名的一条岸，礁石比起热门旅游景点要杂乱许多，但更适合我们。只是随便走走，期待中的炸鱼和薯条全都没有，颇有些遗憾，比起看那些海草浮浮沉沉，我更想吃海边城镇裹上面糊炸出来的金黄鳕鱼，每个人都该尝一尝那玩意儿。暑假时应该去水边的，但一个夏季都快要结束了我们才姗姗来迟，海风开始沾上了些许凉，不再夹带潮湿的热，是初秋的凉。

什么东西都没带，我的包里之后到之后一周的换洗衣服，伊万拽着我要去游泳。水浪漫过小腿，已经开始冷了，太阳晒不进海里，膝盖以下就有些发抖。我仍穿着短裤，犹豫间扭头一看，伊万早已把自己脱得精光。解放自身的天体运动在上世纪后半叶非常流行，从家庭后院高歌猛进一路冲到海滩，随处可见人们大方地展示自己的躯体。那是一种挣脱开约束的象征，肉体可以是自由的，不被任何外界所定义，很多热衷于此的人会说出许多道理来。我对身体上的伤疤耿耿于怀，但伊万期待地看向我，穿过我的上衣早就看透了一切，那些疤痕和淤青，它们想要被暴露在室外。我把手放在下摆，最后脱去了它。我脆弱的盔甲，也算不上什么盔甲，在伊万的注视下粉碎了，露出里面鲜血淋淋的肉，刚才蜕了皮，我颤抖着无法动弹。不是耻辱，是无助，就算是在这无人的海岸，仍旧害怕一个隐蔽的摄像头与一双在暗处的眼睛。但我还是强忍着呕吐的冲动去把裤子也脱了，伊万陪伴着我，他是我最信任的人，如果要从孩童正确正常起来的话，这才是修正道路上的第一步。如何接纳自己，如何接纳他人，都是我需要去做的。伊万会帮我纠正一切错位的东西，我是谁、我从何处来、我的社会位置在哪里、性观念和双向的情感，我们将要一起办成这件事。

浸泡在水里的时候伊万一直托着我，我对游泳并不是十分擅长，之前学过一点，对水却一直恐惧。我在浴缸里溺过，还应该是去读幼儿园的年纪，我没有去上，是在家里度过的。那天我妈又开始喝酒，把我一个人放在相对深的浴缸中，还是在她当时的男朋友家里？那是个公寓，房间都很小，却在浴室中央摆了个浴缸，很脏，我觉得和伊万祖父母家的那个完全无法来类比，那其中都是常年没有清理的水垢。她要给我洗澡，冷热水龙头一并打开能保证水温不那么烫，但是等待的过程很长，她很少会有耐心。后来大概是喝断片了，早把我忘在浴室里，直到那个男人骂骂咧咧地进来小解，看到我在微弱地呼救才把我从已经漫出浴缸边缘的水里捞出来。我对那男人的脸没啥印象，满脸胡子，唯一记住的倒是手臂上的纹身，大片墨色与红相见的花，还有龙。我依靠着伊万，把自己托付给他，就像把力气交付给那个短暂充当了几分钟父亲角色的男人一样，但伊万是会一直在的，他不是一段可能有所偏差的回忆，他真实存在着。

在几个小时之内就能试着往更深一点的水域游游看，我一直抓住伊万的手，水波将我们推离岸边。那很有趣，身上什么都没穿，没有泳衣泳裤，只有一层薄薄的皮肤，海水刷刷冲过躯体的每一块地方。那就会更加敏感，比伊万要挠我痒还令人害羞，但水镇静了我下体慢慢重新长出的阴毛，小根须刚还扎着大腿内侧，有点点痛。直到橘红披在我们身上才意识到夜晚即将来替换职责，太阳朝水中跌来，我伸手想去接住它。又很像一颗没完全熟透的蛋黄，散养的母鸡可以生出品质非常好的蛋，中间那层半流体的胶便是那样。伊万与我一起去接。

我们回到他家都已经要半夜，老夫妇已经睡下，在这个情况下开锁让人有点紧张的兴奋感。是追着落日回来的，毛巾都没有，湿漉漉的身体裹在半湿的衣服里，我依旧把伊万抱得很紧。傍晚的风冷冽起来，摩托车轮卷起沙砾飞溅在皮肤上，疼痛的感觉奇迹般地消失了。我就再没回过自己家，对老布拉津斯基夫妇所说是伊万要给我补拉下的学业进度，他那张双人床还可以住一个人，直到开学我们才依依不舍地分开。很快在学校里碰了面，每个人都在议论音乐节的摩天轮。本来我都快要忘记，与伊万在一起就会产生很多不用去硬生生挖掘那些事情的瞬间，被他塞得满满当当，再也不参与同学之间的闲聊，我们并不知道那颗陌生的陨石到底是谁。

是喀秋莎。

或许我们与学校社会脱节了漫长的两个月，是只属于我们二人的笼中空间，随着新学期到来把所有滞后的信息全都灌输进来了。让人应接不暇，知道消息的那天谁都没有睡觉。我在伊万家过夜，本来周五晚上应该有个轻松的氛围，一般我们会打会儿游戏，看部电影，再上床。那晚谁都没有娱乐的性质，洗完澡之后便早早关灯。他没有睡着，呼吸在我身边沉重地响，却像是离我好远。他会不会离开？心脏悄悄抽搐了两下，我睁着眼睛想要看清他的轮廓。

“喀秋莎与娜塔莉娅都是我的远房亲戚，她们两人血缘上更近，我们小时候见过几面，现在倒都在这里了。”小熊有心事，他选择向我吐露，我换了个睡姿靠上他，用手掌抚摸他的手臂。伊万揽了揽我，接下去我们不知道要说什么。这种情况下很难开口说些安慰的话语，什么样的语言都达不到效果，我只能那样抚过他微有突起的皮肤。那些小疙瘩，伊万在不安中带我看到了小学的他，坐在家庭聚会上沉默寡言，是那个只能跟在一年才见一面的姐妹身后的男孩，他被一只野兔吸引着钻过篱笆，父母完全无视了那样的举动。还是我想错了，伊万在老家并没有完全与自然脱离干系，大城市的城郊森林是他一人的乐园，真的倒与我一致。我们的轨迹在这上面高度重叠，他孤独地度过了少年期，从树木与溪流之间穿过才找到了我。

流言很多，有说喀秋莎被学业逼出了抑郁症，也有说得更离奇一些，恶毒的揣测也有不少，真相到底是什么谁也不知道，只有那天的流星停留在那一刻。多么耀眼，她奋不顾身地往下一跳，此刻连焰火都不及她，从柔弱的姑娘体内迸发出的灼灼火焰让一切都失去光彩了。我盯着这场坠落有很久很久，我们都看了失去了所有话语，破碎的灵魂才第一刻被摆正了自己的位子。伊万或许知道更多一些内部的具体细节，不过我们都不愿再讨论这件事，他想要做一些宣泄，在那个连去想生命意义都过于沉重的夜晚里，我们停止了任何与他人有关的活动。只需要专注彼此和自我就可以了，那样才能冷静下来，我四肢摊开平躺在羽毛枕头上，伊万翻身过来撑在我上方。

他把我罩起来，我们其实少用这么传统的体位，会让我感到不适，偶尔才弄上一两回。他看上去比平时要更兴奋一些，也不知道为什么，那天伊万较之过往所有性事都要热络，连前戏都卖力很多。却有了更大的不真实感，我望着他头顶的那个发旋，伊万像个小动物一样在我赤裸的平坦胸膛前拱来拱去，我一点声音都发不出。喀秋莎的遗容闪回在他头顶，粉碎的一块块脸，都拼接不起来，我快速眨着眼睛，试图将她驱散开：去，去！不要打扰我的小熊！不要带我一起走！

我还不想走。在一年之前，还不到一年，圣诞节的我就已经产生了那个念头，在我头上碎掉的酒瓶片片都沾着那样的想法。每一日每一日都在强烈的求生夹缝中挣扎，直到伊万突然出闯进这样的生活中。活下去，起码要活过冬天，还要一起去看樱桃树的香雪海，还有说好的向日葵、雏菊、矢车菊，要像那些瘦小的蝾螈一样活下去。没什么信仰的我祈求上帝，祈求随便什么神，西方的、东方的神灵都可以，我还不想死，我还要看伊万成长为一个大小伙儿，我还想与他一起去很多很多地方。我们要一起上大学，在同一个城市，租一个我们自己的公寓，面积可以不用很大，摆一张双人床，要每一天每一晚都做爱，把身体交缠在一起陷进床垫中。

请不要让我死在十八岁，我的人生也才刚刚开始。

就在那心事重重的一瞬间，伊万停下来疑惑地看我，他伏着身体问我怎么了，我把头偏过去不想让他看到我的泪水。他犹豫着开口：“我们很少用这个体位，你从第一次开始就紧张得要吐，发生什么了吗？完全可以和我说的。”他还撑在我上方，小青年的身材非常好，但我无法在那一刻欣赏眼前的美景。我需要深呼吸，的确也这么做了，理了理头脑里的思绪，伊万需要我给出一个合理的解释。

“我很害怕这样的姿势，最脆弱的一面暴露在另外一个人面前，有人会掐我喉咙，直到我渐渐窒息，那会让他们很兴奋。”我希望自己能够再坚强一些，面具再硬一点，可声音却颤抖起来，一定显得很无助吧，“所以我很恐慌，这让我会想起自己毫无力量的那很多年，作为弱者被吃掉前的那个临界点。”

脖子是整具躯体中最脆弱的部位，伊万拿手指在上面比划了两下，虚虚抓着它，我急促呼吸着，能够感受到他指腹皮肤轻轻擦过的感觉。我克服得了这个，伊万与别人不同。

“但如果被你吃掉的话，我很愿意。”

胃中那些死去多时的蝴蝶活过来了。我眩晕着抱紧伊万的脖子攀上通天的大树，只能靠抓着他的背来维持平衡，身下是一片汪洋大海，我们又在海上吗？我不想摔落下去，要抓紧伊万才好，他永远都会接住我的。我想起什么事，一件非常重要的事，要赶快飞奔回家，三两步跑上楼梯，冲进自己的房间。我要把我的日记统统取出来，给伊万看，他还没看过那些文字呢，我写的诗与小说，但愿他能看懂我颠三倒四的语序。我还要离家出走，要丢下我妈一个人，我要去首都读大学啦！我要去很远很远的地方，永远离开这里，脚踩着冰封铁轨走上三天两夜，但我一定要走出这片土地。

于是我翻窗回家，伊万靠在窗框边留恋方才的那分温柔，问我干嘛要在凌晨三点离开他的被窝。他斥我是无情人，小熊在撒娇，我朝他挥挥手，在空旷的街道上奔跑起来。我是一只鸟，飞起来了，飞回家里，带着伊万给我的勇气与力量飞往荆棘丛林。我开锁进门，那会儿都还像在天堂呢！脏乱的环境是天堂，冷漠的母亲也是天堂，对我的考验已经全部结束了，还有最后的一段时间就能解脱，这让我多么高兴。可那通过滚雪球积累起来的一点点快乐，被母亲的一声叫喊给夹断了。

“你还知道回来？”她坐在收拾尚可的一块地方朝我发难，手里夹了支烟，我竭力想要避开炯炯目光，却没有一处可以躲藏。一盆冰水就那样从头顶猛然浇下，原来我的幸福也都是一滩泡影。我不想回答她，只想上楼去睡一觉，几个小时后就又能再与伊万相见，连那样的小小愿望都不能实现吗？她又再次问我：“那个骑摩托车的小子是谁？”不拿烟的那只手不耐烦地在桌上敲打，我的脚底发了根，将我黏在地板上。她穿戴整齐，母亲把自己最好的一条连衣裙翻出来了，还有高跟鞋，我的目光落在一旁放置的行李箱上。

“你要走？”答非所问。我清楚明白怎样去挑战她的底线。

母亲抽烟的动作停顿了一下，她显然在酝酿什么话语，我低头看自己的脚趾，手不由自主地伸到衣服中去挠一些伤痕。伊万的吻发着烫。我闻起来像浸泡在精液里，全是那股体液的味道，让我安心了一点。暴风雨前的平静，我与母亲都在揣摩对方接下去的举动，是准备做一个了解，她想比我先离开，甩下我徘徊在这个魔鬼都不屑一顾的地方。多么自私啊，我是这种人的孩子，可我又何尝不是这样呢？

所以我开口，我要去完成我自己的这桩事情：“同学。上学期刚转来的。”

在说这话的时候突然就有了底气，平铺直叙的回答传达着事实，尽管隐藏掉了信息，可还是准确无误的。没想过母亲会就此相信，我已经不用再去在意这样的事情了。她突然跳起来，把烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，我转身就往楼梯上跑。但她实在太快了，如一只猎捕中的老鹰一般朝我扑来，两条手臂就是那些毛绒绒的翅膀，立刻就拽到我的小腿。楼梯很陡，是老式的那种，平时正常上下都有点危险，没吃早饭的情况下时常会感到头脑发晕。几乎是要摔倒在楼梯上，我下意识去抱住栏杆，我妈她死死拉住我的脚踝，一只鞋被她拽了下来。

她在骂我。又开始破口大骂，词语污秽不堪，还能期望从她嘴里听到什么呢？“婊子”是最频繁被使用的词汇，紧跟着的是“不知廉耻”，但我要那些东西做什么，造成现在这个局面的难不成还是我自愿的？但她才不管，违背她意志的就该被纠正，在我把自己抽离的短暂时间中，拳脚就和室外的暴雨一起落下了。我飘在屋子上空看这场闹剧，下面的那个“我”试图去踹她，剧烈的挣扎并没有什么用，“我”太紧张了，并没有发挥好，只是胡乱瞪着腿。在哭，在叫，都无济于事，母亲就开始嚷嚷“废物”，除了哭还能做什么，还会做什么，那是多少年之前的“我”啊，这一年之内树立起来的墙壁轰然倒塌，原来“我”还不能彻底成长起来。她把“我”的嘴角打破了，那一巴掌可真狠，身体早被翻了过来，因为“我”在剧烈发抖。她早就知道伊万是谁，指不定还看过我们的那些照片，母亲就如此恨着我么？恨我这个废物平白无故拥有一场她不会拥有的爱情，恨我夺去她的青春之后又在索取更多，恨我幸福，恨我马上就要离开她。恨我显出她的无能和懦弱，还有卑鄙的一生。

我悬浮在下面那具身体上方，把自己分裂出来看颇为有趣，歇斯底里的母亲和惊恐的“我”，从来都没这样望过自己的脸。母亲的表情已经扭曲了，完全看不到记忆中偶尔会展示一点温柔的样子，而“我”更好笑，半边脸肿起来，嘴角还在流血，露在衣服外面的皮肤没有什么地方是好的。一定很疼吧，我这么猜测，一定很疼，喀秋莎选择跳下摩天轮的时候在想些什么呢？她落地的刹那会不会感到疼痛？很痛吧，粉身碎骨，头颅都开裂了，那她快乐吗？喀秋莎到底后不后悔，她做出这个决定是不是经过了漫长的思考与挣扎，拳头落在“我”身上，我却在想她。是什么让她一定要抛弃活下去的欲望，从而捡起了死神递来的橄榄枝，几乎所有人都在惋惜她的离去，伊万与我却都不那么想。那确确实实是一种解脱，往天地间这么一跃，什么烦恼和磨难也就都没有了。

终于被“我”找到一个空挡，脚上再次发力，本来母亲已经快要将“我”从楼梯下拖下来，她还想到更多折磨的方式，“我”却成功蹬到了她脸上，就那么一次，两只鞋全都滚落了。就那么几秒钟才能让我快速爬起来继续跑上楼，只要进到自己的房间就可以了，关上门锁起来，当那些事全然没有发生过。她大概喝了酒，我不知道，但是她马上就要走了，再让她赢一次又有什么问题呢？反正未来不会再相见，我也不会认这个母亲。眼泪完全停不下来，滑到下颚又一片片砸到地上，被自己眼泪绊倒会不会太愚蠢，然而生的希望就在我眼前铺开，我是多么拼命想要抓牢那一束微弱的光。

像命运总不会偏袒我似的，门又再次关上了。

她精力真是旺盛，我们院子里养的植物都没她这么坚强，我都已经快要跑到顶端，在最后一个摇摇欲坠，她一把从背后抱住我。其实不是，是用胳膊锁住我的喉咙，尖锐的指甲划破我喉咙附近的皮肤，让我想到锋利的刀片。如果她能再聪明一点去拿把刀就好了，我浑身都是破绽，全靠本能在与她缠斗，明明占据了下风，完全拜她的智商所赐才没有立刻死在自己家的房子里。不，我开始拒绝承认那里是我的家，完全陌生的环境与挥之不散的浓浓悲伤，每一件家具都见证我的悲剧和痛苦，听我在尖叫和哭喊，却沉默着拒绝提供任何帮助。弗利茨也死在这里，我也要死在这所恐怖的宅子里吗？

不要不要不要！

我不要就这样死去啊！

也不知道从哪里来的力气，明明呼吸已经很困难，但瞬间从胸膛里迸出了力量，有一双冰冷的手放在我的肩头，是女性的，是喀秋莎的，还有弗利茨拽住我的裤腿防止我失足摔下去。我未曾打过许多照面的同学和曾经的伙伴都赶来帮我，我扭动着身体剧烈挣扎，在呼吸感到最沉重的那一刻，身上忽然却轻了。

是我死了吗？

并不是。我听到重物从楼梯上不停滚下去的声音，一格接着一格，我都还没从惊慌失措中回过神来，直到沉闷的响声从底端传来。那样我才如梦方醒，急急往下奔，腿脚还软着，差点也摔滚下去。母亲摊在后脑勺磕出的血泊里无力呻吟，只能哀叹出一些破碎的叫唤，我赶到她身边想扶她起来。全都是血，流了一地，在我能够反应并从楼梯上跑下来的时间中就铺了这么多，其实我也没动作很快，意识在空中游荡了好久才回到体内。我似乎酿成一桩大祸，手脚都发凉，到底要怎么办都不知道，只能试图去拉扯她。但母亲仍旧不死心，要把我往地狱拽更深，她看到来人是我就又开骂，仿佛她只会那么几句似的，要把我的心都磨穿一个洞。我已经在哭，还从未哭这么响，好在唯一的邻居早已去蹲监狱，没有人会听到我心碎的恸哭。是害怕，是不知所措，还是愧疚和不舍，母亲说的没错，除了哭我没有其他会做的事情了。

“我一定要弄死你！”她还留着一口气来大叫，尖锐的嗓音像划过黑板的粉笔，嘴里不停在骂骂咧咧。侮辱与威胁，就是那样一些不停重复的语句，听多了倒有些好笑。

比起前几分钟来说已经平静下来一些，我不再试图去搬弄她，这样她会发出更多咒骂，因为疼痛和失血开始让她产生幻觉，我就是缠绕她一生的阴影与噩梦。说来好笑，她从来不骂我的父亲，尽管我并不知道那是谁，我是唯一的受害者。冷眼旁观着她的可悲模样，是她对我造的孽才使自己落到这般地步，她身上也没好到那里去，妆早就花了，睫毛膏在眼下晕出一条条黑色的泪痕，我稍稍能有一点同情她了。内心那股羞怯的火已经一点点冷却下来，大脑飞速运转着自己接下去要怎么办，如何自保才是最为关键的。

于是我跨坐到她身上，那时她就清醒一点了，质问我到底要做什么，我不理睬她，主动圈此刻掌握在我手中，天枰不再向着她啦。拿五指好奇地放在她颈边，脉搏在我的感知下突突跳，生命也可以如此快速地流逝。那就把两只手都放上去，逐渐收紧，看她到底会做出什么反应吧。她开始求饶，一边恳求我饶她一命，一边说着“妈妈错了”之类的话，我好像什么都听不明白。她在说什么呀？如此聒噪，为什么不能闭上嘴巴呢？一会儿她又不停挣扎，诅咒我不得好死，诅咒我马上就会下地狱，我才不要进天堂，没有任何信仰，我只想和伊万在一块儿。伊万，伊万，我小声把他放在舌尖上，然后用全身的力量压住母亲弱不经风的脖子。

原来一个活人也可以这么脆弱。

她呜呜胡乱叫着，喉咙里只能发出咕噜咕噜的干呕声音，手紧紧攥着我的手腕，不停挠，最后几下已经是强弩之末，毫无力气可言。指甲终究不是小刀，她无力地垂下手，我盯着她的瞳孔直到完全涣散。这让我出了一身汗，上衣浸满了各种体液，有伊万已经干掉的精液，母亲的血，还有我自己的汗，就像跳进了一个大染缸，所有颜色都集合在一起了。我久久没有反应，又在母亲的尸体上坐了好久，整栋屋子里只开了厨房那个昏暗的灯，幽幽照在她刚死去的脸上，这个家不早就同地狱一样了吗？

夜雨狂乱地拍打着客厅关紧的玻璃窗上，我站起来望了眼她，母亲陌生又遥远，我像是从来都不认识她。拉开大门一头冲进雨幕里，到底有什么地方是可以去的呢？伊万早就睡下了，弗朗西斯与安东尼奥正在美丽的甜梦之中，这座城镇没有一个地方可以容纳犯了错的孩子。下意识可能就来到了矿湖边，伊万与我的秘密，那个水车房，水车奇迹般地在我眼前运转，哗啦啦的水不停带动着它，我离岸边只有几百米之远。

风平浪静，暴风雨也不存在，全都是幻想罢了。想看看它，想再多看一眼这片抚慰我的湖水，如果可以撑一条船来离开水岸，一百米、三百米、五百米，伊万和我去钓鱼，装作什么事都没发生，悠悠划到湖心，一整个夜晚和白天都属于我们。


	10. Chapter 10

清理那些血迹需要花费很多时间，我从矿湖边回来之后就在处理那件事。暴风雨让我彻底从冲动中清醒过来，没有雨伞等任何遮挡物，顶着大雨走回家则拖了更久。路过邻居那栋房子，我下意识抬头往上看，自从我把窗子打破之后就再没这样了，黝黑的巨大窟窿是一张吞噬周围一切的大嘴，时刻提醒着我一切都已经发生。火车朝着脱轨不可避免地开下去，我只能在上面加快这趟列车冲出轨道的速度，视线只在那扇碎掉的窗户上停留了短暂的几秒，我还有更重要的事情要去做。

心底里还有一小块角落不能接受如今的事实，从未关紧的门缝处溜出微弱的亮光，那扇门在风雨飘摇之中几乎是要散架了，仅靠一根轴承来堪堪维系，啪啪摔打着更加可怜的门框。如果任凭这响声继续下去可能附近的整个街区都要醒来，好奇的热心人们都想一探究竟到底哪户人家这么粗心。我推门进屋，仍旧希望母亲只是晕过去了，在我逃离的那一段时间里已经醒来，但当我沿着黯淡的光走近地上的那摊血，躯体依然摆在那里。从上凝视她，四肢很不协调，眼球玻璃体十分浑浊，眼珠子瞪得很大，几乎是要蹦出眼眶了，还是把我吓了一跳。维持着我走之前的模样，脸蒙上一层灰青，很难说那就是一段时间前还活着的某个熟悉的人。

我静静看着，站着看，蹲下来看，也坐着看。我发现自己从来就不记得母亲的模样。她的嘴唇是这样的？口红擦得到处都是，在唇角淤开斑驳的颜色，不知道是血还是唇膏本来的色彩。真实的容貌被彩妆全部覆盖掉了，母亲的面具一直在来来回回不停变化着，我很少看到真正的她。那些过去曾经拥有过的小小幸福，大抵也只是大脑自动美化之后的虚假影像吧。贝什米特夫人的脸在我的视网膜上逐渐解离，分割成了无法被完整拼凑起来的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴和耳朵，前额与下颚，每一块组织都是互相排斥的拼图，伸出来的角与角互相抵触着。要先从这具尸体开始处理，我本想挖开院子里的土，就在那棵大树下面，把她埋进去，但我一个人无法在黎明到来之前完成这件事，已经很早了，第一批要去隔壁城市上班的人就快要起床，他们会见证我所做的一切事情。

她很沉，死人要比还活着的时候重上不少，我费了好大力气才能把她一点点拖向洗手间，这就已经花费掉了半个多钟的时间。她的高跟鞋在剧烈的挣扎中早被挣扎开，我拾起两只鞋塞进她的行李箱里，还有别的东西，被拉扯断开的珍珠项链，滚滚珍珠散落在角角落落，方才还差点把我绊倒。也不知道是真还是假，似乎是她最新结交的男友送给她的。看起来那人很有钱，也不清楚为什么会看上我母亲，注意到烟灰缸里被熄灭的半截烟，高级女士香烟，还有新换的一个手包，我舔舔嘴唇上前打开放在高脚凳上旁的皮包。红色漆皮，我还没见过母亲使用过，崭新到几乎没有使用痕迹。我一顿乱翻，几张名片、储蓄卡与信用卡、俱乐部的广告酒单，那都与我无关。又从中抽出所有的纸币，其实钱也并不是我最需要的东西，但是诱惑就那样摆在了我面前，任凭谁都逃不过。粗粗数了数纸币，有好几千块，在这几年之中她一直没有戒掉毒品，此刻倒多出来这么多现金，着实讽刺。我把那叠钱卷起来塞到裤子口袋里，才继续去处理地上那些杂乱无章的痕迹。

要先把血迹擦掉。冲掉了好几盆水，毛巾和拖把拧了无数遍，地板都亮的可以反光。像是打了蜡，这个家的地板从未如此洁净过。我却觉得还不是那么干净，神经质一样不停擦拭着，把角角落落都擦了个遍。起先只是用拖把来吸走蔓延开来的血，之后就不停用抹布打磨着木板与木板拼接起的细小缝隙。要把抹布的一个角蘸湿来擦，尽可能撮尖，还嫌那个尖角太粗呢，我就又更换了纸巾。一条条缝抠过来，明明早就没有血色，纸巾只沾染上黑灰的脏污，我的眼睛依旧能看到刺痛神经的红。

在地板上有很小的一片暗沉，就在母亲尸体所在的位置下方，我不停擦拭都无法去除那块斑点，凑近了看才发现根本不是她所留下的。那块痕迹，用手抚摸在上面还能感受到淡淡的忧伤，却依旧暖烘烘的，比起停了供暖的室内都要温暖许多。是弗里茨留下的。阴差阳错般的，我的母亲也死在了我的小狗牺牲的位置，弗里茨有在死之前想着他的小主人吗？等我回到家的时候血都冲刷干净了，我妈把他挪了个位置就放在门口，非常恶劣地让我一进家门就遭受那样的打击。真是一场报应，在心里恶狠狠地这么想，仍不解气，怎么不让她更痛苦一点呢？所有我的依托都会被摧毁，以此来达成控制我的目的，连一条只是起到陪伴作用的小狗都不放过，我开始相信如果母亲没死，那么她就会对伊万下手。我身边不该有别人，在如今十几年的生命中我只有屈指可数的几个朋友，都在她的监控之下，是经过挑选之后不会影响到她利益的朋友。

我不会迁怒现在的友人，弗朗西斯和安东尼奥都与此事无关，他们甚至都不知道伊万与我的关系，还在自家的床上酣睡，他们的朋友却早已克服无数重困难。我终于也算见过死人尸体了。伊万说起过他父母车祸后的遗容，每一个细节他都记得十分清楚，哪一片骨头裂开了，哪一处皮肤被撕扯开露出下面的肌肉和血管。其实更多组织已经变成模糊不堪的肉酱，我静静坐在一尘不染的木头地板上，如果这么看的话，我妈死去时候的模样还没那么可怖，保留着完好的一具肉身，还没有变形。我把她放在了浴室地板上，之后每一次踏进去小解都会与她爆起的狰狞眼球对视，也算是无声的控诉了。就连死了也想指责我吗？但她早就失去了发出声音的权利，只能躺在那里，皮肤和内脏开始渐渐腐烂，骨头也散成灰尘。

在寂静中我蜷起双腿坐着，天已泛鱼肚白，再过一点点时间就要日出，夜雨早就停了，冲走了我刷地的声音，没有人会对此有所质疑。我坐在客厅的窗前，一小块空地上，四周仍是歪倒的各路酒瓶和我妈的注射器针头，被用坏了很多支，随随便便就丢在一旁，她从来都学不会如何收拾。朝霞是粉色的，好大好大的几团绵云，在天空痛苦地翻卷着斑斓色彩。橙色一点点爬上来，金光万丈，太阳从地平线上缓缓升起，我们家在坡道顶端，往下一眼就能看到远处的起始之源。我背挺得笔直，身上衣服湿了干透交替多轮，硬梆梆地结成大块，一个理应完美的周末完全被毁掉了。我本来要准备去学校，如果我顺利逃进了房间，那就可以还可以睡上四个小时，七点半准时起床。从伊万那里带回来的校服已经熨烫整齐，老布拉津斯基太太待我同她的孙子一样，我们一样都会穿上染了雏菊香味的衬衫。但那一切都不可能了，我逐渐建立起来的小小世界就像海滩上的一座沙堡，它在海啸来临之际被冲垮了，海浪褪去则什么也没剩下，唯有一两粒未被带走的沙粒。

困意就像苍蝇一样在身边兜兜转转，如果这冰凉的地板上有一块软床垫就好了，我想直接睡在上面。楼梯爬不上去，我浑身都疼，被殴打的伤痛才从衣服下面慢慢显现出来。溃烂了吗？我那时倒希望滚下楼梯的是我自己了，每变动一下姿势就牵扯到全身的伤口，撕心裂肺地疼痛，甚至判断不出来到底哪些部位受了伤，疼和缺乏睡眠的困像藤蔓，死死缠绕在我这棵小树身上。先是共生，我想，有点无厘头，一点点从我身上汲取养分，拖到我精疲力尽、不再能够提供营养了就把我原地绞杀。那样还有点浪漫呢，朝霞的最后一搏只为天空挣来一丛灰白，刚刚出生的太阳害羞地躲回白云后面，接下去的几天都不会与地球上的孩子们相见了。一些我想不起来是在哪里听过的歌谣轻轻在耳边响起，我没有开音响，母亲也没有这个习惯，但清脆的童音哼唱着断断续续的曲调。在这种情况下出现诡异的歌声应该是要有点恐慌的，可意识随着那些小调开始远离我，我再也无法抵抗汹涌袭来的睡意。

到伊万来找我已经差不多要三天之后了，我几乎是要忘记时间是如何行走，门窗都关得严丝合缝，放张纸都看不出任何风窜进来的痕迹。窗帘也全都合上，整栋房子就像完全断电，当女主人真的拉着行李箱出门再也不回来似的。从母亲的手机里找到了她情人的电话号码，日历里有一条过期的消息提示，记录着他们约定好的见面时间，可就算过了一日也没有一个电话拨来，显然那人并没有多么上心。模仿她惯用的口吻编辑了一条虚假的分手短信，她一直在做这样的事情，那些男人只是她的取款机，等到没有什么可利用价值之后就把对方一脚蹬开。和毒品一样会上瘾，这是一种用交配能力换取来的权力，被她所欺骗的人也多数并没有什么钱，不少是懦弱的胆小鬼呢，我对此都见怪不怪了。但在她做出离家决定的前一两个月，我现在回想起来一些插曲，她正在试图戒掉自己的一些问题。饮酒过度稍稍有点好转，家中的酒瓶开始变少，可能也在尝试着戒毒，我偶尔也能在晚饭时间看到她出现在餐桌旁。我们几乎不再说话，连对视都很少有，我只顾着埋头扒着碗中的微波土豆泥，知道她试图找我搭话，叉子拿起放下好几回，什么也没说。恨与失望徘徊了十多年，种种出尔反尔的话语和判若两人的行为都在消磨我对母亲的信任，直到最后一根弦绷断，其实她所做的都是无用功，持续不了多少时间。在短信发出去之前我犹豫了几秒，对面会怎么回复她？万一打电话过来该怎么办？如果那男人直接冲到家里来找她呢？

最后那些担忧倒都是多虑，可能母亲在爽约的头天就被拉黑，也可能更早之前，这样轻飘飘的承诺明显是在耍她玩，这随口的玩笑就成为了害死她的最后一张薄纸。我冷眼看着屏幕，等了两三个小时都没有任何回复，连平日里与她看起来关系还不错的那几位小姐妹都没传来什么讯息，她在网络世界中也如气泡一般蒸发了。我把手机关了扔到垃圾桶里，几分钟后想想又过去拾起来，再把电池板也拆卸下来。

于是离作案之后的第一场睡眠之后我又再次做了好梦。睡得是真好，没有任何人与事入梦来了，只有一江汩汩流淌的河流，于春日发了一场大汛，卷起了无数七彩落花，在梦里我离它很近很近。我不再上楼去了，把自己浑身都脱得精光，之前的T恤已经基本废了，就胡乱塞进洗衣机，但也不去驱动机器帮我干活。内裤袜子全都没有，基本生活已经一团糟，我像个在原始社会生活的野人。偶尔来靠外卖填饱肚子，自己的手机也关机了，用座机给冰箱上贴着的外卖披萨店打电话，只吃最便宜的玛格丽特，就连辣肠片也不加一份。明明我拥有了那么多的钱，却不知道要怎么去花，我可以吃更贵的外卖，起码得加个绞牛肉，双份奶酪，再升级成卷边，但我对此好像丧失了兴致。和伊万一块儿的时候我们常点外卖披萨，如果我们不想吃祖父母做的晚饭就会偷偷打电话去订餐，他还要加蘑菇片与黑橄榄，我则要洋葱圈。啊，那样的好日子，我会不停想到最甜蜜的一个暑假，我们也什么都没穿，大概就拿一条薄毯随意盖了盖，趴在床上用手拿热乎乎的披萨吃。都还没来得及洗手，有时也可能是欢爱完之后，馅料通常都会在我舌头上烫出一个泡，伊万一边笑话我洋相百出一边尽心尽职帮我吹气。披萨拿在手上他不帮我吹，倒往我伸出的舌尖来呼气，接吻的时候都还是一股辣肠的味道，他用比我更灵活一点的舌头抢走我还未来得及吞下的一小口面团。披萨盒搁在床上，我们一般会买一张十二寸的来吃，一开始是这样，但两个男孩实在胃口太大，再往后就会再加一张九寸的饼，我们都能全部吃完。连赠送的墨西哥辣椒都一根不剩，还有蒜香蛋黄酱，伊万用手指挖掉塑料小盒中的最后一点，我就凑上去全部卷走，一直嘬着他手指直到舔舐干净。他蹑手蹑脚下楼去拿外卖，因为是半夜所以开门与爬楼梯都要很轻，于是后来我们就转移到了阁楼上。在等候我自己的外卖披萨送到的时候就会思念那个阁楼，他在祖父母家的阁楼里也有张床，当时他被高年级学生欺负的一小段时间里就在那里睡，用杂物包裹起高大的躯体，在狭小的环境里会更加有安全感。我们挤在一起，就像挤在我们那间水车房里一样，星光就透过敞亮的天窗罩着我们依偎的身体。有时还能见到银河，躺在那张小床上仰头便能拥有一个最佳的欣赏视野。一条点缀着无数碎钻的织带在我们眼前铺开，我就要指着天空给我的男孩出难题，问他这是什么那是什么，伊万总能回答上来。能仰着脖子看上一整晚，手臂枕在脑袋下面，麻了就放下来歇歇，世界上再没有比那过得更漫长的时间了。每一秒都被拉长，与我把自己锁在房子里的三日截然不同，那会儿我满心都是喜悦和爱意，四只脚也都互相缠绕起来。

订餐时候就吩咐送外卖的将披萨放在门口，从猫眼里确认对方已经驱车离开之后我才敢将门开条缝来拿。做什么事都要小心翼翼，女主人已经走了，她儿子与她分道扬镳而不常回家，这栋房子里并没有人在居住。我却吃得很多，又饿很快，一张九寸的披萨完全无法满足我的欲望和恐慌，强装镇定就要靠暴饮暴食来缓解焦虑，沮丧又从别的地方阴冷地冒出来。我开始毫无节制地进食，意大利面、炸鸡、高甜的蛋糕，我挨着遍把冰箱上贴着的外卖电话拨完，连新开的奶茶店都没放过。

营养不良是从小开始的，曾经为了维持更长时间的幼年身体而被控制饮食，很少进食，一直处在饥饿的状态里。饿多了就不会感受到难受，但我还是缓慢进入到青春期。它来得比别人要晚些，却很正常，喉结显现出来，第二性器官逐渐成熟，如小芽抽枝那样往上生长着。体毛倒还维持着稀疏的模样，站在镜子面前的是一个光溜溜的我。短暂的一两天，誓要用高热量的饮食来摧毁我的代谢系统，吃不下也还会继续硬塞，是出于弥补性质的怨恨。肚皮肉眼可见地鼓出来，我看着肚脐眼，那里就是我与母体最初相连的部位吗？最后只剩下一个不平整的坑，是母亲留在我身上最无法消除的坑。她留下的，组成我身体的任何一个细胞都从她的基因里剥离出来，母亲遗留给孩子的影响比起父亲来更深远，旷日持久地压迫着我的每一根神经。睡醒之后小肚子也没有了，就好像那些食物从来没有被吃进胃里，如果不是四处乱扔的外卖盒子，还以为都是我自己做的一场场连环的梦。

意识到就算母亲死了我也无法摆脱掉那层阴影，十几二十年之后的我或许也会像她一样，血脉里总有一层难以消亡的疯，如今伊万是抑制剂，明天又会是什么呢？才仅仅死去一会儿她就变成鬼魂来纠缠我了，白色的破旧睡衣裙摆从楼梯上来来回回，我便不再去浴室。渐腐的尸体发出的甜香充斥着整栋房屋，也逐渐侵蚀着我的感官系统。我想我的鼻子大概是坏了，辨别不出味道了，浓郁的奇香充盈着鼻腔，巧克力蛋糕的味道闻不到，披萨的气味也传不进来，只像在野花山谷里面，她正源源不断滋养着墙角缝隙里的生态系统。我还是去看了一眼，她依旧那样，静静躺在瓷砖上，身体开始融化，是块洋掉的雪糕，母亲就那样化作了一滩水，与我再也不会相见了。这样的打击钝钝朝我袭来，拿了把锤子钻着脑壳，要撬开看看里面都装着什么，冷漠还是无情，杀死母亲之后还连着苟活了几日。

伊万叩开门的时候看到的就是这么一番景象，混乱又荒唐，我咬着手指等来救命的门铃声，倒让他看了我笑话。多看一些也无妨，那张熟悉的脸出现在门后就足以安抚我大半的焦虑，我们谁都没有问到为什么这当中会有三天的真空时间。我从地球上消失了三天。就在伊万到来的半天之前，我尝试了很多种把自己生命交到另一处去的办法，与母亲的尸体同处一室足以让一个未成年人的精神趋向于崩溃，愧疚、懊悔、悲痛与仇恨聚集成了堵在我心头的石头，那大概也是她腐烂之后的气味造成的影响吧。我看到鬼，是她的影子，不停闪回，先把自己蜷起来寻找一点点的安慰，手能摸到脚趾，膝盖不停打颤。然后就找到一把合适的刀片，爬进浴缸里的时候要跨越那滩雪糕汤，半张皮泡在上面望着我，眼泪就那样下来了。拿刀也在哆哆嗦嗦，心里却想着早点把命还给她就能解脱，在手腕划了无数遍都找不准地方，最后连热水都被迫成了一锅冷汤。头一次失败没有关系，我还可以有别的选择，手腕上还淌着血就开始寻找她的安眠药，行李箱被重新打开，折叠整齐的衣服被一件件扔出来，大衣和衬衫拿来擦去食物溅出的油汁。血串在地板上开出朵朵的花儿，疼痛才隐隐约约显现出来，牵动着后脑的一根神经。但什么都没有找到，她的药片全都清理干净，不知道被她收到哪里去。上吊也尝试过，伊万教会我打的绳结最终派上了用处，在房梁上打了个环，头都放上去了却无法下定最后的决心。凳子踢不开，留恋般长在我脚上了，想到小熊的脸，他教给我好多绳结的系法，长短两端要如何对穿，最后却被我用来结束自己生命，那他要多么难过呀？我想到他来给我收尸，钥匙在大门的锁眼里转动两下开了门，看到我悬挂在客厅中央，死去多日的脸正对着他。样子也不好看吧，舌头拖得老长，我想在他记忆里留下最好的样貌，花儿也该在怒放的时候去采摘。

伊万不知道，但他的眼神在我手腕上停留了一会儿，我把它们藏在身后，但总归会被知道的。伊万心知肚明，他进屋之后摸了下鼻子，不动声色地关上了大门。我本来不想开灯，但还是默许小熊去拧开沙发旁的台灯，那是最暗的一个灯，只有一点点光亮，灯泡永远接触不良。光还是来到室内，我不得不向伊万说出埋藏了几日的秘密。回想起曾经用一枚硬币去算的命，并不那么正式，只是我与那位占卜师之间为了消磨时间而玩的游戏，她最后的神情是惊慌失措，当时还以为她为了讹我钱财而演了出戏。话说的一点都没错，的确会背上一桩罪，我捋了捋油腻的头发在想这事，又觉得头发实在长得过分，已经没有柔软的感觉，后发刺刺扎着后背。就让伊万给我剪个头，搁在茶几上的还有耳钉枪，我之前买回莱就一直放在那里，那也可以一并弄了。就把头发还给母亲，就把她赐予我的身体破坏掉，通过我的手，通过爱我之人的手，我的罪过也送入卷了繁花的河流里去。

伊万则叫我去洗个头，说乱糟糟的不好打理，我就在厨房的水池子下冲了冲，他才开始帮我剪。我们一块儿从夏天留起的头发，他说想看，就陪我一起，那些无忧的日子随着剪子利落的声音逐渐离开了。我们聊了些别的，可关于学校也就寥寥几句，从音乐节回来之后弗朗西斯终于再次把亚瑟邀请出去，我故作惊讶，说还以为他们俩就此要打到天荒地老呢。对其他人也没什么有趣的新闻，一位英语老师和她丈夫离婚了，四十五六岁，突然发现自己爱上了女性，亦或是她本来就对男人没有兴趣，这在小镇里也算是一桩大事。我们没说几句，打耳钉并不是特别疼，比起伊万不小心剪破我耳垂来说根本不值一提，可戳破谎言之后的惊慌失措却被明晃晃地摆在了台面上。心脏上原本已经贴上胶布的口子还是被撕开了，镜子里的我拥有比所有时期都要短的头发，死死贴着头皮，只支出来一点，毛毛糙糙的。左耳上钉了颗红色的玻璃珠子，小巧的血滴欲要下行，我侧过头仔细查看，伊万也在镜中亲昵地用舌尖舔了舔创口。

他没必要帮我做那事，但他坚持了很久，赖在我的地毯上不肯离去，我们就被绑在了同一根绳子上。他的线与我的那根穿插在一块儿，明明是两股材质不一的玩意儿，伊万执拗地要把它们绑到一块儿。我们都光着身体躺在满是污垢的地毯上，茶几离我们只有几步之遥，我又恢复了往日对伊万的那种纯粹喜爱的心境，扭头看过去满眼都是他，我的小男孩正躺在我的身边与我共患难呢。我问他要不要抽烟，差一岁即将成年，我们却连女孩子们都不如，还都没碰过烟草。从母亲的皮包里找到一盒女士烟，细长的高档货，还有淡淡的薄荷香味。她以往不抽这种，太淡，但对我们初学者来说完全足够了。打火机掉在触手可及的地方，我坐起来点了一根，然后轻轻咬住滤嘴。随着奶油香精与薄荷凉意一同晕开的是微微苦，在舌苔上清晰可见。我吸太快，呛了一口，还没完全掌握吐息的节奏，只敢轻轻吮吸两下。不敢拉满，又咳嗽几声，大人的味道并不那么容易适应。伊万也坐起来，我给他分享了那支新鲜的玩具。我想我那天把他的命运也捏在手里，嘴里含着一口烟就吻了他，急切又热情，仿佛小熊他是我这辈子所经历的最后一任男友。烟被拉离，灰烬扑扑落在我们交叠着的膝头，还隐隐发烫。那团藏着我所有焦躁和难过的烟雾过渡到他舌尖，口腔中是甜甜的橘子，伊万还是个孩子，我却是个大人了。透过忧郁的烟团我看到小男孩的全貌，他闭着眼睛享受亲吻，像我施舍给他的，眉毛舒展了一个平和的弧度，我从没在接吻的时候好好看过伊万。那种神情，想要为我做一切事情，什么代价都愿意付出，献祭自己也在所不辞。就在这么一个将近末日的黄昏，我的心脏漏跳了无数拍。

一根烟还没燃完，我们躺下继续抽，轮替着吸两口滤嘴。尼古丁和焦油在这栋房子里总是幽灵，每一片家具上都斑驳着那些痕迹，我就问：“你看见她了没？”眼前一直会看到母亲四处游荡的身影，她站在楼梯口看我们，坐在冰箱顶上望着大门，淡金色的长发散开，又是那副柔顺的模样。我想那是十五岁的她，少女时代的她，还没遭受磨难，还没怀上我。总还是像的，如同照镜子一样，在我出生之前她到底拥有怎样的人生呢？我不得而知，除了冷冰冰的档案之外也没有什么她过去的照片，贝什米特女士的过往人生好似我们呼出的一团烟雾，随着她的死亡在天地之间消解了。没有人记得她，人与人之间的关系是浮萍一样脆弱无根，她曾是如何出生，如何长大，如何患上一种两种病，如何走到这条道路上来，最后又如何挣扎着死去，往后都不会有人记得了。血缘到此处就被掐断了，钝痛迟迟不肯从我的血管里离去，怅然若失也好，悔恨悲伤也罢，伊万放纵我埋在他胸口大哭，就把旱季也用暴雨浇了个遍，所有的疼痛全都汇成了湖泊。

在半夜我们就把她埋了，伊万在庭院里挖坑，我披着毛巾立在一旁看。秋夜太冷，我缩着手脚直打哆嗦，清冷的月光映照着我已经开始忘却的脸。就在那棵大树下面，伊万替我完成了最终的仪式，不停安慰着我说不会有事的，我只点点头，看他一铲一铲再把土填回去。就好像一段旅程即将走到终点，预感到这么一个结尾会要到来，可能暗处正有人看着，可能已经有人去报了警，可能明天警察就会上门，但最重要的部分已经彻底结束，基尔伯特，我，从用手掐上母亲脖子的那一刻起就获得了解脱。我不会再哭了，干燥的风刮过鼻尖，我贪婪地嗅闻着空气，清浅的花香、、伊万身上的柑橘、山林与自然、草木的丰水，是多么自由的空气啊！唉，我多么渴望来获得的，多么渴望去拥抱的，得到之后却一直不敢相信。月牙弯弯，我抬头看看天空，三四天内发生的一切都不像是真实的，可又再准确无比，从此我就轻盈一人，所有背负的枷锁也悉数溃烂了。伊万一把抱起我转了两圈，又说他要搬过来一起住，他连眼睛都在笑，我无法确定到底是不是他害怕我会被警察突然带走，但突然袭来的那种幸福还是让我头昏脑热，从心底里膨胀出来的满满欲望啊，如果我有罪，那也应该是囚禁一个健全的少年，伊万·布拉津斯基要永远不离开我才好。

又回到学校，落下一周的功课伊万帮我补上了，与老师说了自己生病，还是由小熊帮我作证。他是成绩优异的好学生，伪装够好，只要看两眼他那诚恳的微笑就知道了，没有老师会怀疑他所说的话。虽然在之前我算是声名狼藉，仅仅只是消失一周却好像几乎所有人都把我遗忘在脑后。我的朋友们，他们都有比起我来说更重要的事情，一条简讯都没有，我看了眼空空荡荡的手机，只有气象局发来的天气预报。到了连我们这种学生都要认真确定未来方向的时间，伊万早已拿到一些橄榄枝，我还要绞尽脑汁来计算得失。不过好歹成绩在稳步上升，小老师可比其他人严格，小熊不笑的时候就有极低卷来的雪粒冻得我发抖。那个柜子，午休睡觉的时候我莫名想起那天被他祖母撞见，柜门大开着而他的手正放在我腰上，伊万的刘海被我修成像被狗啃过，但老太太和蔼地微笑一下帮我们带上了门。她会想什么呢？我问伊万：“我们那算出柜吗？你爷爷奶奶说啥了吗？”两位老人自然什么也没说，当伊万拎着自己的东西搬进我家的时候他闷闷来了句“他们让我向你代句问候”，难得才见到他愣头愣脑的样子，我想我的脸一定是烧起来了。

紧接而来的忙碌学业重新把我的生活拉向正轨，在这期间依旧没有人发现我母亲的失踪，像是这所城镇中的人都默许了她的出走。无人过问，直到国庆假期的到来，有将近两周的假，是除了圣诞之外最隆重的假日了，可惜伊万并不能在这里度过，他被临时叫去给学校参加的知识竞赛当替补。我苦苦挽留他，装作那是一场再无法相见的离别，一路把他送上临近的火车站，回去的时候只有一人。他的带队老师还疑惑为什么我会跟去，我嬉皮笑脸说顺路来看看朋友，伊万把我拉到一边想讨几个分别的亲吻和拥抱。帮小熊理了理打得有些歪的领带，远远看到亚瑟在吃能量棒，犹豫了几秒是否要去打个招呼，听闻他和弗兰克之间的关系陡然升温，但三位朋友之间却很少过问彼此的感情故事。去年的圣诞我还历历在目，弗朗西斯与安东尼奥一起在房间里对着成人电影自慰，很有喜剧效果，亚瑟·柯克兰与我好友热衷的大胸女郎未免形象上相差太多，怎么看都有点难以置信。性格也天差地别，不过他们之间也未必是那一层关系，我所不了解的事情太多了，一直与伊万呆在一块儿就对外界的判断模糊了许多，那些都与我没多大关系，我和我的男孩之间建构起来的空间将其他人都隔绝在外面了。

我们不发问候的短信。伊万走后一直杳无音讯，弗朗西斯拉我去他家看电视直播，弄了半天也没翻到频道，我知道伊万正在另一座城市的某个角落输出他所拥有的那些知识，我的少年他呀，正发着光呢！不用看我都知道，就像春天会花开，秋天会叶落那样的常识，我在弗兰克家中的沙发上晃着腿，眯起眼透过新闻注视到伊万。我会为他鼓掌，在客厅的一角，在床上想念他的时候，然后他也能听到，就在他坐在回来的车上。南部的一片森林起了场大火，铺天盖地都是那样的新闻，在干燥的秋季也偶有发生，事故原因仍在调查，跳跃着的凶猛火焰把天空都映照成一片红，是季风带来的温暖洋流。距离我们非常遥远，火光却四处跳动，撩拨着所有国民的神经。空虚和孤独，困住每一个人的囚笼，丛丛生长的内心森林也随着这片大火一起焚烧起林鸟来。那几日所有人类居住与活动的地方都不约而同地释放出积郁太久的哀伤，降落至受到重创的自然头上，那一刻我们因为恐惧团结在一起，等这场森林大火平息下来再次分道扬镳。伊万与我在看着同一轮月亮。

安东尼奥找我来试探过，我们去瓦尔加斯吃了冰淇淋，坐在靠窗的位置，一些年轻的父母会推着童车从窗外经过。端上来两份柠檬雪芭，黄澄澄的，同月亮一样漂亮。他问我知道我母亲去哪儿了吗，他父亲问起这件事，我妈以前老去他家的理发店弄头发，到了固定的时间却没有出现。我用勺子戳着面前的雪球，在那样冷的天气里也融化得很快，我又要如何讲述故事呢？讲述一个从几岁开始就已经失常的事件，还是平淡地叙述我如何在扭打中不小心让她滚下楼梯、本该救助她处理伤口的我却把她掐死、再与我的男友一起挖坑把她埋在我家院子中的大树下面？积雪在舌尖轻松地化开，柠檬酸后带有微微一点甜，被大火熏得干旱的喉咙终于得到了一些润泽。

要装作自己特别悲痛，我吸了两下鼻子就能马上进入状态，连眼眶都泛起了红，这些岁月之中我学会了如何去假装一种并不存在的情绪。我说她走了，抛弃我走了，安东尼奥好像听不明白，又要急急追问下去，那也是在我盘算之中的。这时就要抬起头来忧伤地看他一眼，再快速把头低下去，几乎是要用雪糕来麻痹自己的痛苦，然后说：“她和新情人私奔去了。”这样一来就不会有人再来怀疑我，这期间到底发生了什么也不会有人来追溯，他们只顾着安抚我的情绪，照顾我的创伤，在纷飞的谎言之中我才是那个可怜的受害者。到伊万回来之前我的几个友人都将知道这个沉痛的消息，母亲的出走对我来说该是多大的打击，而他们会来陪伴我，尽管我编造了谎言把他们蒙在鼓里，但也不是全然都是假象，只对最后的结局进行了修改，没有人会在意这小小的举动。伊万洞察着一切，他从踏进我家门的时候就做好了见到尸体的心理准备，不过他所知晓的也并不是全部，我对他也隐瞒了部分真相，如果那可以让他与我乘上同一条小船，真相也无关紧要了。我失手把她推下楼梯，太过紧张而无力去进行救助，尽管他对着尸体勉强还能看清楚的脖子上的痕迹看了又看，他依旧相信了我那样的说辞。

可能他也全部知道，我们就是这样成为彼此唯一的密友。在比赛接近尾声的时候他终于给我回了电话，是我先耐不住性子去撩拨他的，但并没有不耐烦，躺在床上不停翻身，下半身只穿一条内裤，上面则是他被洗得松垮垮的短袖。听一会儿CD，叼着棒棒糖翻看物理书，我需要把作业给完成了，希望能在他回来之前写完大部分的功课。我还需要伊万帮我润色文书，拖了很久但也做了差不多，可写的内容并不是很多，不过仍旧有一些经验可写。伊万还没搬来的那些年，每个暑假我都会跑去和巡林的人们呆在一块儿，大部分时间是在森林里救助野生动物，经常可以见到被盗猎者的夹子伤害的鹿。他就让我详细写写这部分内容，再由他改成一份能吸引到学校招生团队的文字。然后才想起伊万，小兽的爪子尖尖挠着我身体，心头痒痒的，便给他拨了个电话。

他没接，反正我也没看时间，伊万愿不愿意接则另讲。深秋还带来一丝懒散，我又钻进被子里去，冷，供暖像是不足，只有棉花里头才最暖和。我们有一阵没去湖边了，我想，什么时候也要去看看才好。在我就要睡着的时候伊万与我终于聊上了，我瞥了眼窗帘外的天空，四五点就黑下来了。秋分已经过去，一年中最长的黑夜也悄然降临，我倒很喜欢昏昏欲睡的状态，介乎混沌与清醒之间才能看到很多东西。伊万问起我三天前的一张自拍，我又去爬悬崖，在一清早看了日出，下山的时候还顺手捕捉到几只在囤积粮食的松鼠。但我不想回答伊万，便岔开了话题。他与我讲了比赛，其实我并不是很感兴趣，但可以多听伊万在说，他的用词和停顿，思考下一个句子时候所用的不确定的尾音，讲话的时候仍旧带点口音，我喜欢听他说话。一般他在说的时候我会闭嘴，叫基尔伯特·贝什米特闭上聒噪的嘴巴可不容易，伊万·布拉津斯基便是头一个。他说了生态系统，还有亚瑟的出色表现，可我对柯克兰没什么特别的兴致，就央求他多说点他自己的片段。伊万并没有多做发言，他也只是个安分守己的替补队员，哪有像电视剧里演的那种替补力挽狂澜逆转局势的情节会发生呢？遥远的遥远的，不知名的伊万国，布拉津斯基国，我想到那个，国境线拉得极为漫长，延伸到了旁边小小的贝什米特国里去，我与他开玩笑，伊万却没多大反应，电波传过来的笑声里明显藏着什么事情。

一切都被埋在了还没落下的白雪之下。

我从他叙述的梦境之中隐隐听出些什么，我母亲的尸体，却是被冻僵的样子，她大概是喝多了酒，醉倒在警察局附近。又像是从土里爬出来，指甲缝里还有泥土。另外一位在那个冬天死去的是我被假释的邻居，他也栽倒在雪地里，扒开雪层才能被看见，早已冻僵，时间可能也是在半夜。我妄图阻止伊万继续说下去，那些应该被我们带进坟墓的秘密就快要浮出水面，我恐惧听到他说出那句话。便四处乱扯，说到东尼约我聊聊，说都过去这么久了却依旧没有警察找上门来，说母亲几乎无人惦念，语无伦次地打断他连贯的发言，说到最后我都不知道自己往外蹦出什么词句，直到再也无话可说。我们都沉默着，沉默才好像能够阻止事情最终的发生。

伊万杀了他。

学运就在森林大火造成的举国焦虑中展开了。起先是大城市，高校的学生纷纷罢课，参与到游行中来。他们要求教育改革，不要再施行精英教育，街垒便在一夜之间也造起来了。那股潮流从首都往外辐射开来，一波一波就像浪潮一样，接连会在新闻里听到各地的高校学生加入到学生运动，电视上也都有报道，正面与负面都有，每个台都有自己的解读。还未熄灭的山火就彻底被人遗忘，多少物种的灾难也比不上人类自己折腾出来的问题，就那样如羽毛般轻飘飘地被吹走了，什么痕迹也没留下。我们起先并没怎么关注，后来学运也来到了这片区域，在邻近的大学中如火如荼地发生着。

我们上街去走走，听闻那些学生们会用石头来砸碎玻璃，搅得城市一片狼藉。如果要问我们怎么看，两个高中生的意见又能如何呢？每个人都在做着他们自己觉得应该做的事情，在这个时间点也是最合适的一种选择，但没有明确方针与改革方向的运动又能进行到哪里，我们实在无法做出一个准确的判断。心中还淤了一片气，自然也对这样的事情不再上心。伊万为什么要做出那样的事来呢？他大可不必为我做到这样，至今为止的一切情况都在朝着悬崖急急奔去，我看到他躺在干涸的河床里等候着我。包不住的，我们完全不是缜密的罪犯，无法不留下痕迹，我的母亲是个特殊的案例，但我可恶的邻居却不是。

“那根水管在哪儿？”我问伊万，可他却不想理我，企图绕过去的消极态度让我恼火，“你这是在把自己逼上死路！”

和我不同，就算我多么想把伊万捆绑在我身边，他还是应该去有他自己的人生。警察已经开始行动了，那是一桩大事，在学运的夹缝中上了新闻的一角，拉起警戒线拍了很多照片与视频，我不想看那张血肉模糊的脸。伊万说他丢了，一会儿又说忘了，迟早要找到我们头上来，顺藤摸瓜也会把我母亲的尸体给掘出来。我都想好措辞，大不了一股脑揽到我身上，可伊万那里我却顶不了，急得直跳脚。他握住我的手说“不会有事的”，谁知道有事没事呢？我可不敢拉开窗帘，警灯破除夜晚的迷雾来回闪烁着。但我的小熊更加淡定，心理素质非常好，照旧每日按时领我去学校。我们一起在路上走，各自心怀鬼胎，我倒只是在担心他。就短短几天，我的预感一向很准，警车就在街边随处可见了，放了学就匆匆离去，一刻也不会在学校逗留。已经有一阵子没与朋友们会面了，我们曾经一起也去露营，在一个大帐篷里睡得东倒西歪，还有篝火边的晚餐，吃烤棉花糖与保温瓶里的热巧克力，起码，起码他们偶尔会怀念我吧。

警笛声不绝于耳，我不停回头向后看，伊万搂过我的头摆正，他也紧张，我能感觉到，手臂上的肌肉紧绷着，我们竟然成为两个要去逃命的人。钥匙捅了几次都没插进锁眼，我心烦意乱，把包一甩就用上了蛮劲，伊万从后边抱住我的腰，小熊的脸轻轻贴在我背上，心跳都是同步的。焦躁和惊慌失措，我们一起感受着那些，彼此共同经历的故事与事故、我们要去承担的后果，起码现在我们还拥有着彼此。然后我渐渐冷静下来，“咔哒”一声把锁打开了。

接下去是周末，在黑暗与被窝里我们度过两日，除了喝水、进食与解手，其余时间都在做爱。如果说接吻仍旧不够抹平心头的苦闷，那就媾和，简单纯粹的性交，去像动物一样交配。囤积的安全套都给用完了，还不足以解决那些问题，就不用，伊万把他的阴茎埋进来，我可以感知他的一切。我们想成为在原野上自由奔跑的野马，在草与花之间追逐没有方向的火车，把所有的忧伤全都扔进春天的河水里去，让奔流而下的瀑布冲刷走浑身的罪孽。他把我痊愈了的皮肤咬破，血滴在被单上面，和汗、泪和精液混合起来，又撕扯昔日的伤口，将愈合起来的肉刮出。明明窗门都严丝合缝地关上了，可风还是一圈圈打着涡旋吹起来，我所写的恐怖小说、诗和演算物理方程式所用的草稿纸在半空中化作一只只甜蜜的小鸟，却也苦涩，满屋子胡乱打转。它们想要冲出去，去真正的天空，我望着伊万，手掌托住他肉嘟嘟的双颊，我快乐的小熊也在哭么？我们就要离开了，我们就要分别了，我们就要死去了，在即将到来的冬季里，消失在最初的一场雪里。

连高中也停课了，有不少学生也走上街头，自己的命运要握在自己手中。警力都去城中心维持秩序，天下的一切都乱了套，对我们来说倒成为一种常态。我们还在等待最后的那天，被挖出尸体然后押上警车的那天，就坐在台阶上头靠着头一起抽烟。院子更加荒败，连草也一并枯萎，远处的喧闹和齐声的口号依稀可闻，伊万在换气的档口突然想到了什么，转过身来说：“基尔伯特，我们一起跑吧。”

“你疯了。”我这么回他，眼皮也没抬一下，甚至不想看他。

“我没有，现在这个情况正好，所有人都只顾着那帮愚蠢的学生，要去维持秩序的遮羞布，没人会注意到我们。”

我才把视线挪向他，想从他的脸上找到一个可以合理解释的理由。他又这样，当我是个白痴、傻子，什么事都要帮我操持，看来是连逃跑路线全都计划好了。无名火就那样窜起来，伊万本不该落到这般田地，现在却在一条错误的路上越跑越远。

“打人也是，杀人也是，你现在又想要逃亡，你知道自己在做什么吗！”我扔了烟猛地站起来，居高临下地盯着他，我很愤怒，但更难过，他怎么可以这么随意挥霍自己的生命？这让我气急败坏，说话也气喘吁吁，手指戳着他的鼻子大叫起来：“你为什么要做到如此一步！你明明可以有更好的生活，去读书，去深造，成为一个更好的人，你为什么要……”

“因为我爱你！”伊万也站起来，他快速拉下我的手紧紧攥着，怕他的世界马上要坍掉一样，那声大吼把我吓得原地一蹦，再回过神来的时候已经看到他的泪水断了链子一样砸在地上。

“因为我爱你，因为你要离开我了，我很害怕，基尔伯特，你不能离开我，我……”小熊看起来快要昏厥了，正试图在深呼吸，“我常常梦到你转身离开，跟着另一个什么人，大概是警察还是什么的吧，我们都杀了人，可是只有你离开了。你死了，死在涨潮的春水之中，你不能丢下我一个人，你不能一个人去死，我要陪着你，你属于我，我也一样属于你。”

我们出门，伊万拉着我在停摆的街道上奔跑，逆着人群的方向，穿过游行的学生和工人们。我们跑，从一处山丘跑到另一个坡道，汽车全都塞成一片。伊万抓紧我，害怕我跟丢了，害怕我像片雪花般融化了，害怕天地之间最后他孓然一身，只剩独自一人。跟他走吧。脑海中有一个声音，伊万说话再也不是从前的那个伊万了，颠三倒四，只顾着把心脏剖出来给我看。跟他走吧，去冬天的原野，去春天的河岸，逃离这里吧。他会开车，我也可以学，伊万什么都会，我们要找一辆满油的轿车，我兜里还有几千块钱，足够我们丢下既往的身份奔逃出去了。弃车而逃的人那么多，随便捡一辆拉开车门就能跳上去，太阳已斜斜向西行，伊万的侧脸镀了一层金，与他最初入梦来的影像逐渐重叠在一起，如雕塑般俊美。

委屈全都被扔到脑袋后面去了，我大脑早就蒙得剩下一片空白，只用伊万·布拉津斯基来填补掉了所有的沟壑。我点头说“好”，勉强搭起来的大厦在一瞬间倾倒，在这所小镇的中央带起时光聚集起来的尘土。我们会一直在一起，命运被捧在自己的手心里，伊万就是那个带我离开故土的男人。我的小熊、男孩、少年、青年与男人，他的手心里都是滑滑的汗，头发在猛烈的颠簸中随意散开，我却如此喜欢他，用身上每一处感官细胞去爱着他。脚底如此轻盈，明明罪状逼在身后一路追随我们，时代洪流之下卑小的我们，也在奋力把那层蒙盖住我们的玻璃糖纸凿出窟窿。

迎着落日我们开上公路，我听见花儿在春天绽放的歌声，冰层破裂，汛期如约而至。所有的生命都那么鲜活，争先恐后怒放着，伊万与我对视大笑，车轮卷起路面的沙石，我们扔下亲戚和朋友私奔而逃，连自然都在聆听这个故事。在临走之前用汽油浇满了整栋破败的旧宅，打火机点起充满希望的星子，于熊熊燃烧起的烈火之中我们紧紧抱在一块儿。伊万同我冷酷地看那用作房梁的木头摔落下来，旧旧的过往随着未遂的自杀也一并消亡了。

我想，这或许就是捅破梦幻糖纸后的真实世界吧。


End file.
